JaNime High School - Day 3
by INACTIVE- Dissa Chavalliana
Summary: Act 5 is released! / Motonari masih DuGen atau bukan? / Sebelum istirahat, apa ya, yang dilakukan siswa-siswi JaNime? / Ya sudah. RnR if you like ;)
1. Act 1

Hari ketiga, alias hari Rabu, alias hari yang Ramah Budaya... (?) Sepertinya serial kali ini akan memperbanyak adegan menggoda, karena hari ini murid barunya cewek. Tapi sebelum itu, mari kita mencari informasi mengenai kegiatan sebelum berangkat sekolah! Karena mungkin ada yang pengen tau preparationnya! Langsung saja... Hajimeyo... Kaa ne! (Gak tau nih salah nulis apa gak...) (Readers : KALAU DEMIKIAN, KENAPA KAU TULIS?!)

Dan sekalian Dissa mau membalas review di special chapter Day 2 ^^ Cekidefef! (Ya iya! Cekidot itu ngecek diluar! Mikir!) (...)

* * *

**Meaaaa** :

Kamu lagi sakit ya? Maaf :( (kok yang minta maaf elu?) Tapi setidaknyewt masi dapet ngakaknyewt kan? :D Keiji itu... I... Te... U... Boh kah! (Keiji : " JANGAN NGEJEK GUE, DISCOOWH! " *hajar Dissa) (Dissa : " SEJAK KAPAN GUE MBOLEHIN ELU MANGGIL GUE DISCO HAAH? ") Thanks for ur review! Day 3 udah dateng kok!

Day 3 : " Karena lu bilang gue datang... Inilah gue! " (?) (BENTUKNYA KAYA APA EMAANK?)

Eekh, maksud gue, day 3 nya udah rilis eaaa! Sorry gambungnyewt gue muncul lagi...

* * *

**Girl-chan2 **:

Thank you, thank you, thank you girl-chan! ^^ Sepertinya ngakakku ini memang over! (#PLAKPLIKPLUK KEMBANG CE-PLOK!) Thanks for review nya~ Dissa menunggu respon-respon berikutnyewt!

* * *

**RynKireiFRS **:

Arrigatou gozaimasu! Seneng banget ehaawh! Fuuma itu memang normal! Pen Namenya sangat normal dari yang lain. Emailnya aja FuumalagiNormal et Yoohoo dot com. (Sorry, disini ga bole pake simbol-simbolnyewt email, jadi kalo ga bisa ngerti silahkan cari di mas googel!) (?!) Masa sih lu diomelin?! XD ehehe, jadi speechless... Plus sweatdrop... TENGKU FOR REVIEWNYEWT! (AKHIR AKHIR INI AUTHOR DISSA MENGGUNAKAN IMBUHAN NYEWT MULU! DIA LAGI SENENG MONYEWT KATANYE!)

* * *

**FadjrinaH** :

E ngelee masa' elu mau hajar adikmu sendiri XD Cuman gara-gara ngakak?! Wooow... Adikmu pasti merinding liat kamu yang furious ngakakan! Ngakak ngakaknyewt gue memang nemen ya! (!) Perutmu jadi korbannyewt eaaa~ aduu, aduu, biyuuung... YOWIS! THANKS REVIEWNYEWT!

(Readers : " LAMA LAMA AUTHOR DISSA JADI MONYET TELANTARAN JALAN! NYEWT, NYEWT, NYEEEWT! ")

* * *

Sekarang baru beneren mulai! Masuk... Onegai jimasu! Dozo! (Murid-murid JaNime : " JANGAN NIRU SEIYUU EVENT 2009 BASARA KAMI, DISSAAAA! ")

* * *

**Act 1 : Preparation before school!**

_**WARNING : BACA DI PROFIL! KALO BOSAN, KALIAN PASTI SUDAH PAHAM PADA UMUMNYA!**_

_**WARNING 2 : KENAPA NGEPAKSA? BACA DI PROFIL!**_

_**WARNING PENTING BANGET : JANGAN BANYAK BACOT! KALIAN ITU MAKSA GUE!**_

_**(Readers : CUKUP SUDAAH! KALO MEMANG ITU ISINYA, JANGAN TULIS WARNING DOOONG! *Dissa kena hajar)**_

_**DAN INGAT! SENGOKU BASARA YANG ASLI HANYA DIJUAL DI JEPANG, TEPATNYA PRODUKSI CAPCOM! KALAU GAK PERCAYA, MAININ GAMENYA, TERUS PASTI TULISAN DEPAN AWAL MAINNYA CAPCOM! GAK ADA YANG LAIN! (Kecuali PS2, kalo PS2 pasti tulisan Sony Entertaiment (apalah itu...) kan? Terus PSP juga! Depannya pasti tulisan PSP, PlayStation Portable! Berarti secara singkatnya, coba mainin di PS3, Wii, XBOX, dll! Pasti depan-depan main udah muncul save-savean ato data-data maen, terus muncullah Capcom!) (Readers : KAKEHAN BACOT! KAKEHAN BACOOT! KAA... KEAN BACOOOT! BERARTI ITU BUKAN AWAL MAIN MUNCUL! BENEREN DIHAJAR LOH YA THOR DISSAAA! *Dissa dihajar 2x lipat oleh Readers)**_

Cat : Kalo memang pusing baca Warningnya, harusnya elo skip tadi. (Readers : TELAT! WARNING ASLINYA TELAT DATENG!)

* * *

**Scene 1 :: Masamune and Kojuro**

Kojuro, tumben sekali bisa mengalahkan leadernya ini! Mengapa demikian? Itu karena Masamune masih tidur nganga di kasur, dan Kojuro sendiri malah belum menyadarinya! Dan sekarang, terlihat Kojuro sedang melalukan pemanenan lobak karena sekarang masih jam 8. (Masuknya setengah sepuluh kan?)

" Lobak-saan... Jangan khawatir, aku tak mau menyiksa! aku akan menyimpanmu di dalam diriku! Takkan ada yang hendak merebutmu setelah itu! " Kata Kojuro. (Ini niatnya mau makan lobak kan? Gitu bilang gak mau nyiksa!)

Kojuro kemudian bernyanyi, " Memetik lobak sendiriii! Cihuuuui! " kalimat itu dia ulang-ulang sampe entahlah. Sambil menyanyi, dia memetik setiap lobak yang ada, dan ditaruhnya dalam keranjang. Dan keranjang dibawa olehnya sambil bernyanyi riang, lagi.

" Kojuro membawa keranjang berisi lobak sendiri! Lalala... " (entah nada lagu apa ini... #PLAK!) Tiba-tiba, Kojuro terdiam sebentar dan mengingat sesuatu.

" KERANJANG? Ke-ran-jang... Oh iya! Menuju ranjang Masamune-sama! Cepaat! Kecepatan penuuh! " Seru Kojuro yang akhirnya nyadar sambil lari ngebut membawa keranjang isi lobak untuk membangunkan Masamune, alias tuannya.

" MASAMUNE-SAMAA! HAYAKUU! BANGUNLAAH! " Jerit Kojuro. Namun, Masamune masih diam terpejam.

" Sekarang jam delapan looh! Gimana caranya mau manja-manjaan sama Honey cobaa? " Kata Kojuro lagi. Kali ini, dia menaruh lobaknya di atas meja dekat kasur, mengguncang tubuh Dokuganryuu seorang.

" Uuumuuumuuum... " Reaksi sang Dokuganryuu membuat Kojuro heran.

" Hmm?! Masamune-sama? " Tanya Kojuro. Tubuh sang Dokuganryuu langsung diguncang lagi biar cepetan rusak tanahnya. (?)

" Ngantoooek... " Jerit Masamune sambil guling badan. Makin mendekat saja badannya itu ke meja dekat kasur.

Kojuro pun bilang, " Tapi, kau harus bangun tauuk! Gimana caranya kita bikin rekor datang pagi? "

" Tapi capeeek... Hoaaaam... Sapa juhuga yang kemaren lari-lari on hide and seek session? Anyway, we won't get that, Kojuroaaaam... " Kata Masamune yang masih guling-guling dan mangap mangap.

" Masamune-sama, ayolah! Kita bisa datang pagi! Dan namaku iku Kojuro gak pake aaaam! "

" Yukimura dan Sasuke katanya nginep di sekolah tadi malam, ya know? Howammooom... "

" Dont care! Lagipula, ketiga datang pagi juga bisa kan? "

" Mana ada yang ketiga dalam datang pagi, Kojuro? Wawammoaaam... " (cara ngantuk Dokuganryuu makin lama aneh aja!) (Dissa kena hell dragon)

Masamune kemudian tangannya digerak-gerakkin di atas meja dekat kasur. Kebetulan, megangin keranjang Kojuro.

" Food for me? " Tanya Masamune.

" Eekh... Bukan, Masamune-sama! Itu punyaku seorang! Lobak isi selusin hanya boleh untuk Katakura Kojuro! Alias yang berjuluk sebagai berikut! Watashi wa Dokuganryuu no Babu and my name itu Katakura Kojuro, bisa dipanggil Ryuunomigime too, dan can every sesuatu dalam sekejap kejap! Watashi juga menerima nickname like Babu yang Babo kayak Babi jadi Bi-... "

Tapi, terlambat sudah. Lobak-lobak Kojuro berjatuhan ke lantai tiba-tiba oleh tangan evil Masamune yang juga tiba-tiba kerasukan. (?!) Oh! Yang jatuh itu 6 lobak, kacian Kojuro... Dari madu dua belas jadi madu enam sudah! (?)

" BI-LOOOH? LOBAKKU HUWEEEEH! " Tangis Kojuro. Secara tiba-tiba, tetesan air mata sang babu mengenai Masamune. Mungkin itu karena sebagian air mata Kojuro males nyelempit ke kasur ato lantai ato bantal ato guling ato selimut mulu, jadi bisa mlenceng ke Masamune sang Hittou. Dan, Masamune akhirnya bangun juga entah tiba-tiba pengen buka mata kembali ke dunia setelah dari barkah sejenak. (Masamune : " KOSAKATA MACAM APA ITUU? " *Dissa kena Magnum Step)

" Iyeew, Kojuro! Don't be a cryin baby here and now! " Jerit Masamune sambil bersiin bekas air mata Kojuro yang nempel di mukanya, entah tiba-tiba refleknya ningkat. (?!) (Masamune : " ENOUGH FOR TIBA-TIBAA! " *Dissa kena double Magnum Step)

Kojuro berhenti nangis, entah kayaknya tiba-tiba air matanya males keluar dan pengen nyelempit di Kojuro. (?!) (!?) (Kojuro : " BISA CUKUP KAGAK TIBA-TIBANYAAA? PERASAAN TADI UDAH DIINGETIN DEH! " *Dissa kena slash)

" Masamune-sama? " Kojuro menatap Masamune melas tiba-tiba, mungkin dia mau jadi DuGen versi Oshuu. (Kojuro : " SHUT UP, DISSA! KAMU GAK NYANTOL BANGET SEH! " *Dissa kena double slash)

" Cengeng! Lobak aja kangen setengah mati! " Komentar Masamune. Kemudian, sang Hittou ini tiba-tiba batuk ntah napa. Tapi mungkin karena tenggorok pengen Masamune untuk mengenakkan dirinya. (Masamune : " MASIH AJA LU! " *Dissa kena triple magnum step)

" Tapi, mau dapetin dimana lagi, Masamune-sama? Hanya ada ini-ini di rumah kita! " Setelah menerima respon ini, Masamune bangun dari ranjangnya tiba-tiba. Entah napa, mungkin tubuhnya pengen Masamune biar straight aja. (Masamune : " THAT'S SO ENOUGH! BANYAK BANGET! " *Dissa kena fourple magnum step)

" BELI! DI PASAR! " Teriak Masamune ke Kojuro tiba-tiba. Mungkin kotak suara Masamune mau sang Hittou ini untuk menghabiskan dirinya (kotak suara Masamune) sendiri. (Masamune : " KAMU KEBANYAKAN TIBA-TIBA! ADA APA DENGANMUU?! " *Dissa kena fiple (?) Magnum Step)

" Ayolaah! Aku pengen nanam sendiri, Masamune-samaa! Pengalaman kan, is the best! " Melas Kojuro lagi, sambil gigit lobak tiba-tiba. Entah, sejak kapan dia pengen melahap sesuatu kayak gini. (Kojuro : " DISSAAAA! KUHAJAR KAAU! TIBA-TIBANYA KAKEAAN! " *Dissa kena triple slash)

" Da ****?! Serius kamu? Maksudku... KAU MAU NANAM SERIBU DIRIMUU?! " Kata Masamune yang mulai bodoh tiba-tiba. Entah, otaknya berputar-putar tuh. (Masamune : " KAMU NYANTOL YO OPO SEEH? DAN NAPA MANGGIL BODOH SEGALAA? " *Dissa kena sixple (?) Magnum Step karena banyak tiba-tiba, ditambah Seple (?!) Magnum Step karena ngejek)

" Ya kagak lah, Masamune-samaa! Maksudnya, gue tanam secara manual! Ditanam oleh Kojuro seorang diri! " Kata Kojuro tegas tiba-tiba. Mungkin ini disebabkan Kojuro mau ganti posisi Hittou! (Kojuro : " KENAPA KAU TAK BISA DIAAAM?! " *Dissa kena fourple slash) (Masamune : " Oh, kenapa kau bilang aku digantikan? " *Dissa kena eightple Magnum Step)

" Oowh... Kalau begitu, karena sekarang 8.15 o'clock, I will... " Dan, Masamune membanting tubuh ke kasur tiba-tiba. Entah, mungkin badannya pengen berdiri secara mendatar aja. (Masamune : " DIAMLAH KAAAU! KAU MEMUAKKAN SEKALII! " *Dissa kena nineple (?!) Magnum Step)

" Heh? Masamune-sama! Jangan tidur lagi doonk! " Teriak Kojuro yang kemudian berdiri tiba-tiba. Mungkin tubuhnya Kojuro ingin straight juga. (Kojuro : " DE-I-ES-ES-AAAAA! " *Dissa kena fiple slash)

" Wake me up fifteen minutes later, Kojuro! Bai! " Kata Masamune yang akhirnya memejamkan mata tiba-tiba. Itu mungkinkah karena mata Masamune malas melihat dunia? (Masamune : " KUBEKEP LU, DISSAA! " *Dissa kena tenple (?!) Magnum Step, lalu segera dibekep)

" Akhirnya Dissa kena bekep... Dia gak akan ngomong lagi untuk sementara. "

" Kata Kojuro dalam hati! "

" Haah? Siapa itu?! "

" Teriak Kojuro agak keras. Kemudian, mata Kojuro mutar-mutar untuk mencari suara tersebut! "

" HIIIWH! SIAPA ITUUU?! WOAAAH! "

" Kojuro merinding! Makin lama, makin merunduk! Tapi bukan kayak padi lagi nih, kayak ayam makan jagung! "

" KENAPA DIA MENGETAHUI DAN MENGUCAPKAN TIAP REAKSIKUUUU?! "

" Kojuro tak menyangka kejadian ini. Dia ketakutan kayak habis dari rumah hantu level 99! "

" Howaaaaah! Lobak-saan! Maupun yang -chan, mau juga yang -kun, dan mungkin ada yang -niisan, tolong akuu! "

" Dan si penggoda Kojuro pun muncul di depan Kojuro! Sambil ketawa karena Kojuro mukanya udah ketakutan banget. Selain itu, bagian Kojuro manggili lobaknya juga lucu bagi orang tersebut. 'Muahahahahaaa! ', Kojuro menghadap ke arahnya, dan kaget. Karena dia adalah! Adalah! "

" SEITO-KUUUUUUN?! Apa kau yang barusan itu? "

" Aku menggantikan narasi, karena katanya Dissa lagi di bekep kan? Baguslah! Aku males denger suaranya! Lagipula suaraku ini lebih emas tak berkarat daripada Dissa! "

" Oowh... Jadi kamu akan menggantikan Dissa sebagai Narrator? "

" Uh-huh! Ya sudah, aku balik dulu ya, aku harus baca narasi berikutnya! Yang penting kamu dah tau, byee... "

" Bai-baii, Seito-kun! Moga suksees! "

Setelah singgah ke rumah MasMun beserta Kojuro untuk memberi pengumuman, kembalilah saya ke studio untuk membaca narasi! Menggantikan karatan Dissa, Seito Takamichi des! Jadi, saya akan menemani kalian melalui narasi ini! Applause please!

" YEEEEY! " Sorak semua siswa dan sensei lain yang tempatnya mencar-mencar.

Baiklah, kita mulai narasi with Seito! Tadi kita sampai... Kojuro yang harus menunggu jam setengah sembilan! Muahaa! Dengan terpaksa, Kojuro meninggalkan ruangan sambil membawa sekeranjang lobaknya dengan kecewa.

" Masamune-sama bukanlah panutan yang cocok bagi babu... " Batin Kojuro. Sekarang, kita lanjut ke scene 2!

* * *

**Scene 2 :: Yukimura and Sasuke**

Jam masih sama, alias jam 8 pagi. Terlihat kalau Yukimura sedang melakukan senam kebugaran di lapangan sekolah. Sementara itu, Sasuke masih tertidur di atas dahan pohon dekat lapangan tersebut, kemudian ada burung singgah di kepala Sasuke. Dan mengeluarkan -piip- nya. (Seito's Note / SN (Readers bisa ngikutin sebagian apa yang SN ucapkan): Gue sempet nyipratin ludah tadi! Napa cobak? Gue gak nahan bacanya tauuk! -piip-?! Muahahaaaa!)

" YOOOOSH! Siji, loro, telu, lu, papaat! " Teriak Yukimura yang sedang melakukan gerakan senam tersebut. Dia sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Lalu, dia menghitung lagi. " Gogoo, Rukuk, Nanam, nam, Hachiieeew! " (SN : " OWH MY GOD! NAPA COBA JAWA MENDADAK JEPAANG? DAH GITU CARA BACANYA SALAAH!)

Kemudian, Yukimura melanjutkan senamnya dengan salto-salto ke depan mendekati pohon yang dihinggapi Sasuke. (SN : GUE CEKIKIKAN LAGI YA AMPYUUN! INI SENAM MACAM APAAA? KOK BISA ADA SALTO SEGALAA?)

" KICHIIR, NIINOOT, SANRAIS, RAIS, SHIPUUT! " (SN : Lagi-lagi gue cekikik, karena APA CARA HITUNG KAYAK GINI HARUS DIUNGKAPKAAN?!)

Dan karena saking asik ngitung, Yukimura saltonya bablas kejeduk pohon yang ada di depannya dengan keras. Tentu saja, Yukimura jatuh! Dan ternyata, Sasuke si... (SN : Bentar, nahan tawa dulu ya... Karenaa... Di narasi Dissa tertulis...) SASUKE SI PENYIMPAN -PIIP- BURUUUUUNG! (Sasuke : " Owh, Dissa kalo bikin narasi memang merepotkan Seito-kun! Jadi, gak papa lah. Entar kuhajar Dissa nya.) SASUKE... Hah... Hah... Sasuke ikut terjatuh. Aneh banget ya?

" Aaawh! SAYA, SANADA YUKIMURA, TELAH KEJEDUK BATANG POHON INI 200 KALIII! " (SN : WHAAAT? Banyaknyaa!)

" Tta-ttai! Kenapa gue bisa jatuh sih? " Jerit Sasuke yang terjatuh dengan posisi kepala samping duluan. (SN : Kacian kamu Sasuke... Huhuhuu...)

Yukimura yang mendengar suara itu bablas ke Sasuke, lalu mohon ampun sebanyak-banyaknya.

" SUMIMASEN, SASUKE-DONO! MUNGKIN YANG KE DUA RATUS INI TERLALU KERAS JEDUKANNYA! "

" Mattaku... Anata wa mennoksai ne! Kenapa bisa nyampe 200? " Tanya Sasuke yang kemudian menggaruk kepalanya. Yang padahal... Ada... -PIIP-! Ketepatan dia garuk di -piip- tersebut!

Yukimura yang melihat Sasuke langsung merinding dan ngeluarin gerakan karate. Jiaah! (?)

" SASUKE-DONOOO! KAU JOROK BANGEET! " Teriaknya.

" Huh? Jorok? I just garuk kepala as usual dattebayone! " (SN : Intelek model apa ini?)

" Tapi, kau berani sekali menggaruknya, Sasuke-donoo! Hiiw... " Yukimura kemudian gigit-gigit jari telunjuk kanannya.

" Napa emang? Rambut memang biasa digaruk kan? Ada yang salah dengan kepala kalo digaruk terus? "

" TAPI, ADA TA- "

" Whaat? Tahi lalat ada di atas kepalaa? Kamu dah sarap ya?! Tahi lalat adanya di muka, taichou! "

" Bukan itu, Sasuke-dono! Tapi jawabannya memang mendekati tahi! Coba lagi... "

" Tahi... Jadi apa ya? TAHUU?! ITU DI PASAR YUKI BEGOO! "

Yukimura facepalm, lalu teriak, " BUKAN ITU JUGA, SASUKE-DONO! COBA ILANGIN SATU HURUF DI TAHI, DAN KAU AKAN TAU! "

" Hiks, aku dimarahiin... " Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan jurus 'Saru Melas Eyes' (?) nya.

" Ya bukannya gitu, Sasuke-dono! Tapi ini serius! Ada- "

" Oh, aku tau! Ada 'Ahi' kan?! Ahii! Ahii! Ahiiiiii! Ntar kayak Shizune yang ada di kartun favorit Dokuganryuu lagi. "

Yukimura double facepalm. Lalu dia teriak lagi, " BUKAN AHIIIII! AHI BUKAN SUATU KATA BENDA TAUUK! "

" Terus? Masa' 'Tah'? Itu tambahnya bukan kata benda kan?! "

" Mau tak kasih tau? "

" Ya, bolehlah! Apa i- "

Yukimura nyodorin kaca pribadi (SN : BABY YUKI SELAIN PUNYA KAMERA, PUNYA KACA PRIBADIII?!) ke Sasuke.

" NIIIH! NGACA AJA SENDIRIII! " Teriak Yukimura kemudian.

Sasuke langsung mengaca, mengecek apaan yang ada di atas kepalanya. Dan, tentu saja... BENDA ITU ADALAH -PIIP- BURUNG!

" WOOOOOAAAAAAKH! JADI INI YANG GUE GARUK? MAKANYA ENCEER! "

Yukimura cuman ngangguk, lalu merinding seketika. Sasuke sujud dan menangis.

" HUWEEEEEEH! SASUKE BUKAN COWOK GANTENG LAGI KALO GINI CARANYAA! "

Yukimura yang mendengarnya tertunduk lemas, cuman bisa sweatdrop sama ninja kesayangannya ini. Karena baru kali ini, dia menangis selemah ini.

" Sasuke-dono! Jangan nangis doong! Cari alternatifnya saja, misalnya mandi sabun! " Kata Yukimura.

" HAH? Gue cowok dalam sabun jadinyaa? Gak mauu, danna! Aku gak mau, danna! Ntar bagaimana rupa tubuhkuu?! Huhuu... " (SN : Woi! Itu kalo 'man di sabun'! Ini kan 'mandi sabun'!)

Yukimura triple facepalm. Lalu dia berkata, " BUKAN MEN DI DALAM SABUUUN! MAKSUD GUE, BERSIHIN BADANMU PAKE SABUN! "

" Owh... Makanya bilaang! "

" Perasaan udah deh... "

" Tapi, bukannya kemarin aku tidur dengan nyenyak ya, Danna? Harusnya burung itu tergoda dengan pose tidurku yang melas! Kan? "

" Kamu itu bukan cewek, Sasuke-dono! CO-WOK! COWOOK! "

" De-demo... Masa' gaya tidur melas kayak gitu malah dihinggapin? "

" Makanya jangan tidur! Aku aja begadang semaleman! "

" Begadang? Maksudnya angkot Gadang tuh? "

" SASUKEE! PERASAAN AKHIR-AKHIR INI LU SARAP MULU'! YANG GUE MAKSUD ITU GAK TIDUR SEMALAMAAAAN! "

" Owh... "

" Kemarin, gue cuman pura-pura tidur di hadapanmu, Sasuke! Terus, gue main game milik Capcipcup yang berjudul Basara BH! "

" WHAAAT? Gak salah ngomong, taichou? BH?! SEMUANYA AKAN PAKE BH DOONG! GIMANA NTAR BUSANA GUE? PASTI SEMUANYA AKAN BERGAYA KAYAK ADEGAN MONTOOK! Eh, tunggu... Ini kesempatan gue jadi cewek dan melihat... " Lalu, Sasuke membayangkan -tinoot- yang akan ia miliki. Lalu, Sasuke langsung nosebleed sendiri. (SN : TERNYATA SELAIN MELASAN, KAMU ITU PERVY BANGEET) (Note : Maksudnya -tinoot- disini adalah *****. -tinoot- adalah kata sensor baru. Mungkin kalian tau apa yang dimaksudkan -tinoot- disini, karena Sasuke.)

" SASUKE-DONOO! KAU SUDAH PERVY BAGETE PETEEE! "

Yukimura melempar Sasuke ke atas pohon yang tadi ditempati Sasuke untuk tidur. Dan ternyata apa? SASUKE DIHINGGAPI BURUNG LAGI, DAN KENA -PIIP- LAGII! (SN : Semoga kesabaranmu diterima, Sasuke...) Kenapa demikian? Karena ternyata, tempatnya yang ia hinggapi itu merupakan SA-RANG BU-RUUNG! Jadi, bisa jadi para burung hinggap di atasnya.

" Meski Sasuke-dono bernasib melas, terima saja! Kau sudah keterlaluan! " Bisik Yukimura. Lalu, Yukimura mengeluarkan bola gambar Oyakata-sama miliknya. Dan melakukan juggling dengan bola tersebut.

" JUGGLINGU! JUGGLING OYAKATA SAMAAAAA! " Teriak Yukimura semangat.

Ya, sepertinya baby Yuki sedang latian buat pelajaran olahraga nanti. Kita langsung ke scene berikutnyaa!

* * *

**Scene 3 :: Nobunaga, Nouhime, and Tenkai**

Aah, tentu saja letaknya di kastil Azuchi, disinilah tempat... Tempat... Tempat... (SN : Excuse me, mau buang ludah dulu...) 'Master of Goyang Everythings', 'Mak Lampir of Gunz', dan 'Cryin Gonggol Old Man' tinggal. (Nobunaga : " DISSA KURANG AJAR! BIKIN NASKAH MEMBUAT SEITO IKUT SALAH! BERANINYA DIA UNTUK MENGEJEKKU DAN NOUHIME CAYANKKU! ") (Tenkai : " Huh? Mana nama gueeh? HUWEEEH! GUE DILUPAKAN LAGEEEH! ") (SN : Sabar ya, kakek... Ntar kamu akan cepat baik-baik saja kok! Di akhiratmu!) (Tenkai : " WHAAAT?! HUHUHUUUUUU! SEITO LEBIH KEJAAAM! ") Nah, sekarang jam 8 lewat lima belas menit. Sekarang terlihat Nouhime baru bangun dari ranjangnya.

" Howwaaam... Ohayo gozaimas... "

Nouhime bangun mencari sesuatu, lalu mengambilnya, mencetarkannya ke atas. Sudah jelas, yang dia cari ini adalah pistol! (SN : Kamu itu baru bangun, hime-san, jangan langsung sadis gitu doonk!)

" Jadi kau sudah bangun, my cayank Nouhime? " Tanya Nobunaga dari jauh yang ternyata sedang sudah bangun sejak awal. Ntah jam berapa itu.

" Hai, Nobunaga-sama yang juga aku cintaiii! Pokoknya lopelli dech! "

" Baguslah! Kalau gitu, masakkan kue buat your Nobu ini ya! "

" Haii! Kokoro de mozta! "

Nouhime bablas ke dapur, mengambil bahan-bahan secara acak dari kulkas, lalu segera membuat kue dengan bahan-bahan tersebut. Yang terlihat sih, ada garam, gula, pewarna, tahu goreng (?), tempe goreng (?!), stroberi setoples 300 kilogram (banyaknya...), vla vanilla, dan telur yang padahal terdeteksi kalo udah ada anak ayamnya (?!) (SN : Ni anak niat bikin apaan seh?) Bahan lainnya tidak diketahui.

" Aku MERANAAAA! " Ternyata, Nobunaga masuk ke dapur sambil goyang ato jalan mengikuti irama ala lagu terbarunya Kuliah Parrot, alias 'Merana'! (SN : Ya ampun... Kuliah Parrot? Pasti habis ini Dissa kena hajar...)

Tenkai kemudian ikutan ngesot ke meja makan yang letaknya di samping depan dapur. Lalu, dia duduk dan menggunakan bahasa baru untuk berkomunikasi.

" Nobouhibimebe sacamaca! Kadamudu mafasafak agapaga ihutuhu?! " (SN : Ada yang ngerti gak? Soalnya Seito gak ngerti blas... Sementara itu kalo tanya ke Dissa, aku males! Disini ada keterangannya. 'Kalimat ini artinya 'Nouhime sama! Kamu masak apa itu?!''. Tapi gue masih gak paham sama sekali dari mana itu logikanya.)

Nouhime menoleh ke Tenkai, lalu menunjukkan muka keheranan. Dan berkata, " Kakek, boso opo wae iku? "

" Yaba ecelacah... Madasadak gafak tagahugu? Ihinihi bajahajasaja cakampukurakan talauluuk! " (SN : Tenkai ada ngomong mesoh disini, gara-gara pake bahasa anehnya itu! Disini tertulis, 'Kalimat ini artinya 'Ya elah... Masak gak tahu? Ini bahasa campuran tauuk!''. Lagi-lagi, gue nyerah cari logikanya.)

" HEEEH?! BERBICARALAH YANG NORMAL, BODOOOH! " Nouhime yang kesal langsung masukkin peluru pistol ke mulut Tenkai yang lagi mangap.

" MATILAH LOEEE! "

DOOOOOOAAAAAR! Tenkai tenggoroknya langsung berlubang. Nouhime melanjutkan memasaknya. Kemudian, Tenkai terlihat sedang pingsan di tempat dan kemudian mengucapkan kata terakhir nya. (?)

" Abakubu... Sucudacah didistadatuduskadan mafatifi ogolegeh Nohouhihimehe sajamaja... Hikikss... " (SN : BAHASANYA ANEEEH! Disini tertulis, 'Kalimat ini artinya 'Aku sudah distatuskan mari oleh Nouhime sama... Hikss...''. NYERAH DAH GUEEEEH!)

" Nouhime my cayank cayank bageet! Udah jadi kuenya? " Tanya Nobunaga yang masih aja goyang merana di dapur.

" Owh, tinggal kasih saus, Nobunaga my lopelli lopelli begeet! " Jawab Nouhime yang nyiapin saus-saus untuk segera diolesi.

_1 menit kemudian... (Terlihat Nobunaga nunjukkin pantat ke kamera.) (SN : NI ORANG GILA BANGEET!)_

_3 menit kemudian... (Terlihat Nobunaga goyang gujezz gujezz menutupi kamera) (SN : WHAT THE HELL?!)_

_5 menit kemudian... (?!) (Nobunaga sekarang nyanyi lagu parodian 'Kopi Luwak Arabika' yang ada di acara sahur. Judulnya 'Nobu Itu Istimewa')_

" Tau gak Nobu Itu Isti... Mewa! Pastilah Nobu Itu Isti... Mewa! Yakinlah Nobu Itu Isti... Mewwaaa! Nobu, Itu, ISTIMEWAA! " Nyanyi Nobunaga sambil niru adegannya yang asli dengan baik. (SN : Jadi sekarang Nobunaga pake baju arab dan nyanyi fales?! GILAAAAA SANGAAAAT!)

_7 menit kemudian..._

Akhirnya sudah jadi kuenya! Kue itu terlihat sangat... . . . (SN : Saya tak bisa ngelanjutin narasinya :|)

" WOOOW! Kau hebat sekaleew, Nouhime! " Teriak Nobunaga bangga.

" Gue gitu deh, Nobu-sama! Tahu gorengnya udah digosongin, terus anak ayamnya udah dicantolin ke tahunya kok! Stroberinya ditutupin pake vla vanilla sampe 4 lapis! Saus sambal campur saus mayyonaise kuning juga ditabur kemana-mana! " Kata Nouhime yang menjelaskan tiap menunya. (SN : ...?!)

" Itu pasti lezat! Ayo makaaan! " Teriak Nobunaga, yang kemudian langsung ngambil tahu selempit anak ayam versi gosong. (SN : Oda no shou wa... Baka ne!)

Kemudian, Tenkai ngesot ke atas meja makan. (SN : Ni anak ngesot mulu!) Tenkai mengambil 1/8 dari kue tersebut. Bagian Tenkai mendapat 2 tahu selempit anak ayam gosong version, plus 5 stroberi vla 4 lapis, dan taburan saus sambal campur mayyonaise kuning yang banyak. Sementara itu, Nouhime cuman ngambil 2 stroberi vla 4 lapis, lalu stroberi-stroberinya diselempit lagi ke tahu selempit anak ayam gosong version. (SN : NARASI APAAN NEEEH?! KENAPA HARUS ADA TAHU SELEMPIT ANAK AYAM GOSONG NYAAAA? (-o-")/ ODA DAH CRAZY!)

" Oishi ne, Nouhime my cayank! " Teriak Nobunaga mantap.

" Tentyu saja, Nobunaga my lopelli! " Balas Nouhime tak kalah mantap.

" Tabahubu secelecempicit adanadak afayafamnyafa jugugaga ohoishihi tajaujuk! " Kata Tenkai yang lagi-lagi pake bahasa anehnya. (SN : Dakara... Apa maksudnyaaa?! Meski di narasi tertulis bahwa artinya 'Tahu selempit anak ayamnya juga oishi tauuk!', LOGIKA BAHASANYA DARI MANAA?!)

DOOOR!

" Sudah beres! " Kata Nouhime yang ternyata cetarin peluru pistol ke -treet- Tenkai. Kemudian, NobuHime (!) melanjutkan makan paginya yang abstrak ga karuan itu.

* * *

**OFF-SCREEN**

Yappari... Enak banget baca narasi di sini! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Lebih enak dibacain aku apa Dissa?

" PASTINYA SE-I-TO! SE-I-TO! Seito is perfect! "

" DISSA ITU GAK PANTES JADI NARRATOR! Sumpah! NASKAHNYA AJA BERANTAK AMET! Azai bizen no kami NAGAMASAAA! UWOOOWH! "

" 999 triliun gue! Dissa gak enak! Ichi wa... Seito-kun des! "

" SEMUA MENDUKUNG KAMI SEITO! YEEEEY! "

Arrigatou... Aku jadi malu neh! Oh, batewe anata wayo ku ngilang ya? Iya... Sebagai narator, saya males pake anata wayo! Ga cocook deh cyiin.. Kalo gitu! Sekarang, mari kita ke scene 4, yaitu...

**BLAAM!**

" Siapa yang bilang aku gak pantes jadi narrator... HAAAAH?! "

Gawat! Ternyata Dissa udah bebas dari bekepan! Mukanya ngos-ngosan kayak babi ngamuk yang lagi narik napas!

" Beraninyaaaaa! "

Ekh! Sebenarnya!... Ano.. Sumo... Ettou... WOAAAAAAH!

**SLASH! CRACK! CRACK! JEDYUSS! WEDHUS! BEDHUG! (?!)**

" Tidaaaaak! Seito! Why you leave us? "

Hahahahaa! Sekarang narrator asli kembali hadir menemani kalian disini! Alias.. Dahsyat! Imoet! Saikyou! Super! Ahli! Kalo disingkat... DISSA! Yeey!

" BOOOOOO... "

" Kepanjangan namamu itu DIa Selalu SAngsara! UWOOOOOOOWH! "

Apa-apaan kalian neriakin gue? Gue Author kalian tau! Masa' kalian tidak menghormati pembuat cerita ini? Apalagi Yukimura, jangan bahas kepanjangan nama gue yang berasal dari Day 2 Act 12 bakanaka hanbei! (Hanbei : " Ngejek gue? Adegan gue juga belum tapi bisa aja! " *pecutin Dissa)

" Tapi pembuat asli kami ada di Jepang tau! "

Ayolaah... Kojuro, kamu mau lobak banyak kan?! Dissa tau apa kesukaanmu sejak jaman lahirmu!

" Eh? Lobaak?! Manaaa! Manaaa! Kyaaah! "

Oleh karena itu, kamu gak boleh membantah Dissa! Ntar, GAJI KALIAN KUPOTONG DAN GAK TAK LEMIN LAGI LOH!

" Ha-Haii! "

Gitu donk, semua hormat sama gue! Seito sudah kubekep untuk sementara karena nyolong kerjaan gue!

" But I am sudah bekep anata wa! "

Jangan intelek-intelekkan gitu lah! Pahlawan udah nolongin gue tau! Jadi jangan nangiiis... Ya sudah, mending kita kembali ke narasi!

" Haii, Dissa! "

Scene 4 no... Hajimari des!

* * *

**ON SCREEN**

**Scene 4 :: Kenshin and Kasuga**

Ini adalah zaman sengoku... Zaman dimana semua orang berperang!

" DISSAAAAA! ITU NARASI ANIME KAMI TAUU! " Teriak Kasuga dari jauh.

Oh, pantes saja kok isinya gak ada humor, ternyata narasi anime! Hehew! Kurobek aja narasinya...

KROAAAAAKOOOOOOT! (?!) (NYOBEK AJA KOK GITU SUARANYAA?)

Jadi yang benar... Ekhem! Ini adalah Echigo, tempat dimana sensei terkejam, alias Kenshin-sensei, dan si pedang cantik, Kasuga, tinggal damai bersama udara, pohon, ubin-ubin lantai, kaca-kaca jendela, bata-bata tembok, pintu-pintu kayu, atap-atap genteng, dan... (Readers : JANGAN KAKEH BACOT LOE!)

" Sekarang jam delapan tiga puluh... Harusnya aku sudah di sekolah jam segini, tapi karena pesta semalam apa boleh buat... " Kata Kenshin yang lagi melihat pemandangan dari teras.

" Kenshin-sama! "

Tentu saja, Kasuga memanggil Kenshin, lalu menyampari Kenshin itu sendiri.

" Nani, Kasuga-san? "

" Nanti Kenshin-sama mengajari IPS di kelas kita kan?! "

" Tapi itu belum tentu, Kasuga. "

" Ayolah, Kenshin-samaaa! Aku mau diajari Kenshin-sensei seorang! Tiada yang lain! " Kasuga langsung ngeluarin 'Kenshin-sama onegai Namida Drop' no jutsu... (?!) (Dissa kena hajar Kasuga)

" Hmmm... "

Kenshin bablas ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan buku-buku. Kasuga hanya bisa terdiam, dan menunggu, karena dia tidak boleh lancang ke kamar tuannya.

" Kyougoku... Maria... " Lirih Kenshin-sensei pelan. " Aku... "

Tiba-tiba...

" AAAAKH! "

Kasuga yang mendengar suara itu langsung lari ke kamar tuannya.

" KENSHIN-SAMAAAA! "

Puk. Kasuga mengangkat Kenshin sensei yang akan jatuh itu. (Gak kebalik ya adegannya? Kasuga Sugoi yo nee...)

" Kenshin-sama! Ittai nani des? " Tanya Kasuga panik.

" Kasuga... Watashi no pedang beauty... Kurasa... Aku tidak bisa mengajar hari ini... "

" Nan-datto! Dame, dame, Kenshin-sama! Kau bercanda kan?! "

" Iyee alias no, Kasuga... Kurasa aku demam... " Kenshin kemudian memejamkan matanya, kayaknya demam itu ganas.

" KENSHIN-SAMAAA! Huhuhu... " Kasuga menangisinya seorang.

" Kenshin-samaa! Toste, Kenshin-sama? Washi wa... IYAAAAAAAAAH! " (Ini teriaknya kayak yang di Sengoku Basara 4. Ceritanya Oichi kehilangan Nagamasa, terus harus sama Katsuie lagi. Bukannya itu dramatik?!) (Tapi gak tau kalo tulisannya salah...)

Sepertinya kejadian yang ini bukan humor :D Gak papa lah! Lanjut ke scene berikutnya ^^

* * *

**Scene 5 :: Chousokabe and ...**

Dari Shikoku, Motochika sedang nyiapin kapalnya yang tercinta and is the best forever and ever deh! (Ini yang minta tuliskan Motochika loh ;D) (Motochika : " SEJAK KAPAN? " *Dissa dikurung Motochika)

" YAROU-DOMO! Siap-siap ke tempatnya -ssyykk-! " (-ssyykk- itu biar rahasia namanya ^^)

" ANIKIIIII! "

" ANIKIIIIII! " Teriak seorang pasukan, menghampiri Motochika.

" Tosta, Shige? Orochika minta parfum jengkol lagi? " Tanya Motochika.

" Bukan, Aniki! Masalahnya memang pada Orochika, tapi lebih besar lagi! "

" Hmm? Sebesar apa? Ceritakan, Shige! Saya adalah pendengar setia di setiap dongengmu! "

" Haii, Aniki! Kemarin pas Aniki sekolah, Orochika sempet-sempetnya sesek jengkol, soalnya kemaren dia semprot ke tubuhnya 6 kali banyak lagi! Dan sekarang, katanya dia mau ganti dari jengkol ke parfum jeng kollin! Lebih baik jika Aniki belikan parfum tersebut sebanyak-banyaknya! Daripada nanti ada berita di kuburan bahwa disini terbaringlah Orochika asal Shikoku karena depresi! " (Jeng Kollin itu nama gahoel dari cewek pipi tembem nyebelin itu, yang pemeran aslinya N**t* *in*! *Dissa dihajar aslinya)

" Ya ampun, Orochika memang lebai... Nanti sepulang sekolah, aku beliin deh! Kasih tau biar ntar dia gak depresi teros bunuh diri! "

" Hai! "

" YA SUDAAH! MLONCOR KE -ssyykk- YAROU DOMOOOU! "

" HORAS, ANIKIIIIEH! "

Tapi taunya, ada suaranya efek yang menganggu hawa laut Shikoku. Shikoku bisa berubah jadi Gokoku karenanya (?) (logikanya Shi jadi Go itu empat ke lima -_- ga nyambung banget kan gue?)

**DUUUUAAAAR!**

" Aku sudah disini! Lo kira gue nunggu di tempat kayak manten? " Kata orang yang membuat suara efek tersebut.

" Eaaa... " Kata Motochika kaget sampe natap batang kapal, terus benjollah dia.

" Katanya lu nyuruh dateng pagi! Elu malah ke tempat gue lagi! Itu membuang mesin tauu! "

" Iye, iye, gomen ne -ssyykk-! Gue memang pelupa tenan! "

**DOOOOSSH!**

" NAMA GUE BUKAN -SSYYKK- TAHOOO! NAMA GUE- "

" Sst! "

Motochika mingkemin mulut orang tersebut.

" Jangan sekarang, bukan surprise namanya eaaa... " Kata Motochika

" Percuma keles! Lu udah ngasi tau gue di chat CB kok! Lagian si Dissa juga sudah memberitahu sopingus nya! " Geram orang tersebut.

" Sopingus... "

" JADI NAMA GUE ITU SAIKA MAGOICHIIIII! "

DOOOSH! Iye, dia ini murid baru JaNime nanti, alias Sayaka My Go- (Magoichi : " JANGAN COPAS PANGGILAN MOTOCHIKA KE GUEE! " *Dissa kena tembak Mago) Yap! Saika Magoichi! Dia adalah cewek yang tegas. Dia ini pinter banget loh! Asal kalian tau, kecantikannya banyak yang nggoda. Terutama pada -tinoot- miliknya. (JANGAN PERVY, THOR!) (NAMAKU DE-IS-SAA!) (Readers : " Salah eja wooy.. ")

" Sekarang bawa ini! " Seru Magoichi ngelempar pack shotgun isi 25 ke Motochika.

" EKKH?! "

" INI! INI! DAN INI JUGAA! KITA AKAN REMPONG BAWAAN DI SEKOLAH! "

Ternyata, Magoichi juga ngelempar kardus isi 50 pistol biasa, kardus isi 3 bazooka besar, dan kardus isi 200 granat. Motochika tentu saja agak keberatan membawa kardus-kardus tersebut.

" Eee... Ttooooou... "

" WARE WA, SAIKA MAGOICHI! AKAN BERGAYA SEBAGAI MUBAR DI JANIME HIGH SCHOOL! MIITSU NO- " Kata-kata Magoichi terputus oleh...

CRRECK! (Jangkar ditancap ke kapal)

" ORE WA! SAIKA NO ONII, CHOSOKABE MOTOCHIKA YO! AKAN IKUT BERGAYA DI JANIME HIGH MAUPUN LOW! SCHOOL MAUPUN SKULL MILIKNYA ORGAN! HARI KE MIITSU! " Putus Motochika sambil bergaya. Langsung ombak menutupi tubuhnya! (Woi, tenggelam dong...) (Becanda eaaawh! Aslinya ombaknya jadi pemandangan doang di belakang kapal XD) (THOR DISSA... TEMEEEE!)

" Kenapa kau memotong kata-kataku! Bukannya lu gue suruh bawa kardus? " Tanya Magoichi nada ketus.

" Tuh... SHIGE! BEKUNOSUKE! YOSU! OROCHIKA! SENEH MARILAH! " Pinta Motochika menyuruh tiap budak-budak ke hadapannya, membawa kotak-kotak Magoichi.

" Tenang saja, Uanikieh... Ore wa makaseyyo... " Kata Bekunosuke ngacung jempol gajah (?) (gtw tulisan jepangnya salah ato bener ni... *readers langsung deathglare ke Dissa)

" Ya... Am... Pun... " Kata Magoichi heran.

" Ini biar tenaga sang Onii full buat olah raga tubuh! Meheeh! " Kata Motochika super narsis. Tiba-tiba, Magoichi deathglare-an ke Motochika, menembak perut Motochika (sadis banget eaaa)

" KAMU SOMBONG! MODUS! TAPI GAK KUAT! CEMEN! " Teriak Magoichi.

" Ya elah, gitu aja marah dihakau Sayaka~ "

**DOOOSH!**

" EEEEEKH... "

" Asbun! Berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil SAYAKA! "

Magoichi pergi ke bagian depan kapal dengan cueknya.

" Cepat, Motochika! Kita harus benar-benar rempong bawaannya! Pasti banyak cowok yang nge-perv gue! "

" Ha-ha... Iii... "

Motochika mengikuti Magoichi dengan rangkak style, saking lumpuh tadi kena pistol My go 1... (Magoichi : " HEI DISCON MURAH 70 PERSEN PLUS 20 PERSEN! " *nunjuk Dissa yang noleh ke Magoichi* " YA KAMU! KAMUU DISANAA! DIAAM! " *melempar granat ke Dissa) (KENAPA AKU DIPANGGIL DISCOOOON DITAMBAH BELA BELA BELAH GITU EAAAAH?!) (Magoichi : " Habis lu ngejek namaku, baka! ")

Ano! Maksudku, Saika Magoichi. Sekarang, kira-kira 45 menit lagi baru mereka nyampe ke tengkorak, ato skull.. (#PLAK!) Maksudku, school ato sekolah. Jadi, langsung pindah scene aja!

* * *

**Scene 6 :: Ke ToMat (Dissa dihajar tiga orang yang dimaksud) Keiji, Toshiie, dan Matsu (Dissa kena hajar Keiji) dan, Yumekichi (Para Maeda ngacung jempol)**

" PERATURAN KLAN KAGA ADALAAH! " Teriak Matsu. (Ini gak sama kayak yang di Sengoku Basara 3 kok!)

" SATU! HARUS MAKAN NASI MATSU 3-5 PORSI PLUS LAUK! " Kata Toshiie.

" DUA! HARUS SELALU KOMPAK KAYAK LOMBA KEMERDEKAAN! " Lanjut Matsu.

" TIGA! JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI MELUPAKAN YUMEKICHI! " Lanjut Keiji.

" SATU! " Toshiie bergaya.

" DUA! " Matsu menemani Toshiie dan ikut bergaya.

" TIGA! " Keiji juga ikut dan bergaya sangat modis.

" SAAYANG SEMUANYAAAA~ " (Dissa langsung gubrak. Dikirain habis ini aksi keren, taunya malah diakhiri dengan lagu anak-anak)

" Nah, peraturan klan Kaga sudah kita peragakan. Sekarang, ayo kita berangkat! Dah siap kan? " Tanya Matsu.

" Oke, ayoo! " Sahut Toshiie dan Keiji. Marching Band KeToMat.. (Dissa kena hajar tiga orang yang dimaksud) Maksudku, Keiji, Toshiie, Matsu, dan Yumekichi (di pundak Keiji lah! Masa' tiba-tiba jalan sendiri dengan tubuh sentimetil gitu? *Dissa dihajar Keiji) jalan keluar bareng. Tapi, pas menuruni tangga depan, Keiji terjatuh.

" KEIJI! Kau selalu! " Ketus Matsu kesal.

" Gomen ne, Matsu neechan! " Kata Keiji pura-pura nyesel.

" Hmph! Ayo kita cepet-cepet! " Kata Matsu.

Mereka bertiga langsung jalan kompak. Toshiie di sebelah Matsu kayak biasa, sambil megang-megang tangan Matsu. (Straight always :D) Sementara itu, Keiji...

" Pada hari Rabu ku pergi JaNime High School! Jalan kaki dengan santai bersama si neechan! Tidak melupakan suaminya yang gemesin! " Dia jalan sok tegap (dadanya busang-busung mulu) menyalip Toshiie dan Matsu. (GUBERAK!)

" GRRRRRRH... GEMEEEEES? " Dengus Toshiie yang mukanya memerah.

" Kami adalah warga klan Kaga yang terkompak! Tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak mari jalan bareeeng~ tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak suara spatu kami... " Lanjut Keiji yang masih nyanyi lagu nista itu.

" CUKUUUUUP! COWOK TAK PERNAH GEMEEEEES! " Toshiie mengejar Keiji dengan ngebutnya.

" Wo-woaaaaaakh! " Keiji langsung lari kencang kabur dari Toshiie.

" Baka! You always baka! Be-a-ka-a! Beakaa! Buang air kecil! " (apa maksudte Dissa kalo bikin skenario seh? Toshiie jadi aneh banget deh. *straight face)

" KABOOOOOR! KAU TAKKAN MENGEJARKUUUU! " Teriak Keiji setengah ngejek.

" AUWOUWOOOO! " Teriak Toshiie selayak Tarzan liar.

" Mattaku, omaitachi... Haruskah bertengkar saat ini? " Batin Matsu sambil geleng-geleng pelan.

Sudah cukup deh! Aku males ngelanjutin (PLAK!) Ke Scene 7!

* * *

**Scene 7 :: Nagamasa and Oichi**

" Nakanai... Kokoro de... Owarasemashou~

Oichi rupanya nyanyi lagu Nemure Hi no Hana di kamarnya sambil siapin buku.

" Mukuru yo tsumetai inori ni kaware... "

Nagamasa memasuki kamar Oichi. Lalu, nyamperin Oichi.

" Ichi! Ohayo gozaimas! " Kata Nagamasa.

" Haii... Nagamasa-sama... Ohayo ne... " Kata Oichi polos kayak biasa.

" Nyari buku ya? "

" Iya.. Nagamasa-sama... Sudah siap? "

" Tentu saja sudah! Buku sudah! Bola sudah! Saya juga sudah mandi! "

" Sugoi ne... Nagamasa-sama... "

" Sonna koto arimasen. Hehee! "

Kemudian, mata Nagamasa tertuju ke kalender. Melihat tanggal besok, matanya terbelalak. Napa?

" Aah... Rupanya besok ya? " Batin Nagamasa. Nagamasa kemudian dikagetkan Oichi.

" Tosta... No? " Tanya Oichi.

" EEEEEEH... SELOKOTOK KOTOK NGETOK PINTU KABIN EAAA... ZAI BIZEN KAMI... NAGA... MASAAA! EEEH.. " Nagamasa kaget setengah mati rupanya XD Mungkin tanggal itu memang terlalu penting baginya.

" Hihihi... Nagamasa-sama... Kalo kaget... Lucu deh... "

" Ah.. Ichi... "

" Memangnya... Ada apa... Nagamasa-sama? "

Nagamasa menatap mata Oichi yang cantik itu. Lalu, nge-blush seketika, dan kemudian geleng-geleng.

" Yaa... Ano... Nande mo nai, Ichi! Tadi memang kaget banget, hehee... "

" Ooh... Soka... Nagamasa-sama... "

Ternyata, di batin Nagamasa...

" Aku akan memberi yang terbaik, Ichi! Semoga kau makin romantis saja! "

Lalu, Nagamasa keluar meninggalkan Oichi yang terlihat sibuk.

* * *

Scene over! 7 scenes cukup kan? Sekarang, aku punya quiz untuk kalian!

1\. Siapa yang bisa jelasin logika bahasanya Tenkai? Jelaskan!

2\. Di bahasanya Tenkai, ada loh momentnya Tenkai mesoh! Dimanakah letak mesoh itu? XD

3\. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi besok? Kenapa Nagamasa tingkahnya agak aneh?

Sudah itu aja :) Kalian terserah jawab ato gak! Tapi kalo jawab baguslah. Asal jangan copas jawaban orang. Tapi kalo memang pikirannya sama ya sudah (yo opo seh?)

Continued to Act 2!


	2. Act 2

Yoohoo! Seperti binatang (?) I mean, seperti biasanyewt, ekhem... (Dissa ngambil microphone studio)

**HELLOOOOOW, MY READEEEEERS! ARE U READY EAAAAA?!**

(Readers : " Perasaan baru kali ini deh, Dissa kayak gini. Jadi, ini tak bisa disebut seperti biasa.. ")

Maari membalas review sebelum kita mulai! Cekidefef eaaa!

* * *

**Meaaaa** :

Iya, aku terinspirasi dari senam mu! Tapi aku gak niru kalimat-kalimatnyewt kok, cuman saya mendapat inti : YUKI SENAM PAGI! U MAMI KELLESS! (?) Hehe :D Bener tuh, aku panas arakan bagaimana aksi MagoHime di FF mu eaaa! (Panas arakan? Penasaran paleng.) ITU! Nah, nanti kalo mau tau jawaban quiznya, tunggu sesi bales review ini selesai dulu yaa ^^ Pengertian mesoh sudah tiba di PM mu kok! Ngerti belohom? Oke! Thanks for review! Dan bener aja ini orang udah sarap soalnya mau aja dihajar MasmunJuro berkali-kali gitu... Gila banget gue eaaa...

" Dissa memang sarap pake bengetz. " Komentar Kojuro singkat sambil nyetrip jari ke kening.

* * *

**Honey Sho** :

Iya, uda nyampe Day 3 ^^ Nge-pump? XD Okelah, rapopo! Welcome to my FF! Namanyewt memang bikin bingung sih, JaNime! JaNime itu kepanjangan dari Japan aNime! Harusnya itu nama Jaanime, tapi karena nanti dikirain 'Jaa nime' alias kalo di indonesiakan 'selamat tinggal nime (biasanya anime disingkat nime)' dan itu berarti saya dikirain mau njnggalin animenyewt coba? Gila kan? TTP! Tu Tu Pinter! (?!) (WOOOI!)

Oh, MasMun itu bangun jam 8 karena Utage semalam! Ngorok-ngorok dah kaya babi! (Kena Magnum Strike) Masamune dan Kojuro itu memang seneng banget hajar gue, gue sih mau aja, soalnya orang yang menghajar pasti balas hajar!

" YA KAMU ITU! NARASI KURANG AJAR GUE BALES DENGAN AJARAN! " Jerit Masamune kesal.

Nah, terus soal Sasuke, dia itu memang gila sejak belajar tentang pacaran itu (?) kalo Oda, gak perlu ditanya komplit dah! Ada jogeter nyewt, ada emak nyantol nyenyewt, dan ada cengeng nyelenyewt! Itu luar binasa (y)! Magoichi memang sadis eaa ^^ untuk ga disuruh bawa bom besar ya... Dan jawaban kuismu itu harusnya ada 2, Tenkai itu 2 kali mesoh! Kamu lupa jelasin yang satunya, tapi memang Dissa gak ngasi keterangan yang padat dan jelas sih, ini akibatnya! Yo rajhohon lah, thanks for review! And...

" HOOI! SIAPAPUN, UBAH GUE JADI TIANG BENDERAA! " Teriakku.

" Hah? Napa? " Tanya Nagamasa.

" Tu, gue di salute kaya' perintahnya komandan upacara itu! Salute to the flag kan, biasanya! Cepet panggil dukun apa nenek kakek datuk moyang (?) sihir lah! Ubah gue jadi tiang ada benderanya! "

" Tapi bukan seperti itu maksudnya... " Kata Nagamasa lemes.

* * *

**aqil7755** :

Jadi ini akun temennya ato akun aslinya aristina? Aku bingung XD! Harus segera ditelusuri jawabannya! Ntar ga kenal. Dan ga kenal, ga sayang. Nah, ga sayang, ga ada sayap (!). (Dah jelas Aqil ini temen Aristina kellesss! *mungkin) Gila tingkat langit? Kukira gila tingkat atmosfer loo (?) Yowis, thanks for review ^^

* * *

**girl-chan2** :

Seperti biasa doonk XD! Keren kan? Keren kan? Gue gitu, so what gitu looh! Gue gitu ooh laa laa~ (jadi inget Day 1 Act 11 :D) Untung ga ditambah Rekka nya Yukimura dan Bunshin nya Sasuke! Ntar tambah kesiksa gue nya eaaa... Thanks for review ^^

* * *

**FadjrinaH** :

Aku kasihan kelees :( Adikmu umur berapa sih? Pengen kenalan dari jauh naa~ Dan aku bakal kangen kamu, Kak Nana :'( semoga sukses belajarnya! Keep fighting! JaNime High School masih lanjut koo!

* * *

Sebenarnya Mea, Honey, Girl-chan, kalian itu salah! Gue itu ga dihajar 10 kali Magnum Step dan 5 Slash! Coba baca baik-baik. Itu kan double, berarti 2 kali. Triple berarti 3 kali. Fourple 4 kali, dan seterusnya sampe tenple yang artinya 10 kali. Brarti logikanya kan 1 tambah 2 tambah 3 tambah 4 sampe 10! Totalnya 55 Magnum Step! Kalian ini... Dan berarti slashnya Kojuro itu 15! Ngerti? Tos? Tas? Yowiss...

* * *

Oke, sekarang meluncur ke jawaban quiz kemaren!

**1\. Jelaskan Logika Bahasa Tenkai!**

Jawab :

Jadi, bahasanya Tenkai itu memang susah banget! Campoer campoer ada bahasa bcdfgh dan seterusnya sampe z, tergantung jumlah katanya. Misal : Labu warna coklat. Jumlah katanya ada 3, berarti yang kita pake itu huruf konsonan tiga pertama (b, c, d). Labu itu kata pertama, kita pake bahasa b (lababubu). Warna kata kedua, pake bahasa c (wacarnaca). Dan coklat itu kata ketiga, kita pake bahasa d (codokladat). Jadi akhirnya : Lababubu wacarnaca codokladat.

Kalo masih bingung, ini ada contohnyewt lagi : Masamune sedang menghajar habis babunya yang babo kayak babi jadi bibi. Ini jumlah katanya ada 11, berarti kita pake huruf konsonan sebelas pertama (b, c, d, f, g, h, j, k, l, m, n) Masamune pake bahasa b (Mabasabamubunebe). Sedang pake bahasa c (secedacang). Menghajar bahasa d (medenghadajadar). Habis bahasa f (hafabifis). Babunya bahasa g (bagabugunyaga). Yang bahasa h (yahang). Babo bahasa j (bajabojo). Kayak bahasa k (kakayakak). Babi bahasa l (balabili). Jadi bahasa m (jamadimi). Dan bibi bahasa n (binibini (gue terdiam sejenak saat membaca ini -_-)) Jadilah kalimat geje seperti : Mabasabamubunebe secedacang medenghadajadar hafabifis bagabugunyaga yahang bajabojo kakayakak balabili jamadimi binibini.

Masih bingung? Jedukkin layarmu biar pinter dikit! (YANG DIJEDUK AUTHORNYA DONG BAKAAA!)

2\. Mesohnya Tenkai itu dua kali. Yang pertama di 'mafasa**k', dan yang kedua, seperti yang disebut Honey, 'ga**k'.

3\. Ini masih harus dirahasiakan! Karena pentiiiiiiiing banget bagi Nagamasa ^^

Yoosh! Kita akan bersama-sama di Act 2! Cek ceritanyewt yoo! Dozo!

* * *

**Act 2 : Bola? Bola? What bola?**

Tak terasa waktunyewt cepat berlalu. Sekarang jam 9 kurang 10 menit loo, hebat ya? Hebat! Hebat! Head butt! Head butt guee! (HEI! HEAD BUTT GA ADA PERSIS DENGAN HEBAT BODOOO!) Kayaknya selain 'eaaa', kata berimbuhan -'nyewt', dan 'kelless', 'head butt' bakal jadi kata khas gue ^^ cuman belum kutambah di profil! Lha, belum lagi kayaknya mau nambah 'buju buset' dan 'omigot selokan mampet nyumbat banjir bandang' deh XD! Apalagi 'chaching ahook'! Terus ntar mau nambah 'raphophot' dan 'hiks huhu wewek' di profil! (Ni Dissa malah curhat yaa! Mana critanyaa?) I-YE-AWWH! ADA CEWEK! KEIJI, CEPET PERV DIA! (HOOOOI!)

Ahuh... Mulai mulai... ^^ Saat ini di sekolah, Yukimura dan Sasuke masih nunggu murid-murid lainnya. Yukimura masih jugglingin itu bola, sementara itu Sasuke jengglongin itu orang (maksud : Yukimura) (WOOOI! KOSAKATA APA ITU? LU EMANG TAU APA ITU JENGGLONGIN? SEPENGERTIAN KAMI, JENGGLONG ITU ALAT GAMELAN! BERARTI ARTINYA SASUKE MAU GAMELANIN DIAA!) Karepe uwong uwong wis! Aku ngerti -_-. Yukimura masih juggling, sementara itu Sasuke mondar mandir nunggu para warga biar cepet lewat gerbang JaNime HS. Mari kita simak ceritanya di Kipas Fiksi!

" FANFICTION WOOY! FANFICTION! " Teriak para readers.

" Whaat?! Kalian ini! Fan itu indonesianya kipas taook! Terus fiction itu fiksi! MAKANYA JADI KI-PA-HAS FI-HIK-SYIW! " Teriak Dissa.

" Salah eja wooy... " Sinis para readers.

" Emang lucu?! " Geram Dissa.

" UWOOOOOOOOH! JUGGLING SIJI, JUGGLING LORO, JUGGLING JIROLUPAAT! " Teriak Yukimura dengan intelek laba-laba. (Abal-abal) (?!)

" Haiih... Semuanya pasti niruin babi di rumah... " Komentar Sasuke yang kemudian menguap.

" MONEMTULUUU! "

" Ano, taichou... Itu bahasa intelek macam apa sih? "

" JIROLUPATMONEMTULUUUUUU! "

" LIATEN NAAH! AKU DIBUANG KE GOT IHHH! "

" ADA APAAA? SASUKEEEE?! LIAT NIH, AKU MASIH JUGGLING SETINGGI POHON ITU LOOOOH! " Kata Yukimura sambil ngarahin kepala ke pohon sekolah setinggi 7 meter. Buju buset tingginya ahook!

" Peduli amet. Jadi.. Tadi itu intelek apaan ya? "

" Saya tadi nge-remix jowoho, Sasuke. Boso mbois model anyar! " Kata Yukimura.

" A.. Nyar.. " Kata Sasuke terbatal-batal. (?)

" Yoi! " Yukimura pun melanjutkan jugglingnya. Sasuke geleng-geleng merem. Kemudian, tanpa disadari...

" Aku telah tiba. " Kata seseorang di belakang Sasuke. Suaranya suara wanita agak datar. Sasuke langsung kaget banget!

" Waaaah! " Sasuke muncullin gaya yang buju buset. Nyilang kedua tangan dan dihadapkan ke orang tersebut.

" Heei! Siapa kau? " Tanya Yukimura yang moro-moro berhenti juggling.

" Jangan purpurbot lu! " Teriak wanita tersebut, menembakkan pistol ke atas.

" Wadooh! Buju buset! Sadis banget dia! " Teriak Yukimura.

" Oh iya! Yukimura kan kayaknya ga ikut chatting pas ada dia.. " Kata Sasuke.

" Iya mungkin.. " Kata Yukimura muter-muter bola matanya sampe ga keliatan.

" SEREEEEM! " Teriak Sasuke ngusir-ngusir Yukimura.

" Apaa? Benar? Sumpah? " Tanya cewek itu agak heran.

" DIA KAN TERSANGKANYA KEMAREN DI CHAT, GADEHEEEES! " Teriak Sasuke banter.

" Oh iya, lupa. Ekhem! Watashi wa Saika Magoichi! " Seru Magoichi dengan bungkuk hormat.

" Oowh! Yoroshiku, Magoichi-dono! " Kata Yukimura hormat pula.

" Ni anak seneng manggil dono kah? " Bisik Magoichi ke Sasuke.

" Iyaa. Tapi untungnyewt bukan Dono Kasino Indro eaaa.. " Bisik Sasuke pula.

" Itu acaramu paleng? "

**GLEK!** Sasuke menelan ludah, dan langsung geleng-geleng.

" Sonna koto! Hahaahaaa... " Sengir Sasuke.

" Ngomong-ngomong... Lagi apa ini? " Tanya Magoichi.

" Lihatlah sendiri, matamu jernih cukup vitamin A kan? " Kata Sasuke.

" Iye, tau deh.. Lagi latian bola. Tapi napa Sanada berhenti juggling nya pas gue datang? " Tanya Magoichi.

" Itu karena ada kau, Magoichi-donoo! " Teriak Yukimura. " SAYA HANYA BERANI LATIHAN DI HADAPAN SASUKE-DONO, OYAKATA-SAMA DAN MASAMUNE-DONOOO EAAA! "

" Oowh. Warui na.. " Kata Magoichi. Kemudian, dia memutar-mutar pistolnya dengan telunjuk kanannya.

" HAAAH... HAAAH... HAAAH... " Dengus seseorang yang kerempongan bawa barang bawaan.

" Owh, Motochika-dono? " Yukimura menoleh ke si rempong yang rupanya adalah Chosokabe Motochika itu. Dan langsung saja Yukimura cengo. " OMIGOT SELOKAN MAMPEET! "

" NYUMBAT BANJIR BANDAANG! " Lanjut Sasuke ikutan cengo.

" BUJU BUSET NIH SAYAKA! MASA' GUEE!... DISURUH BAWA GINI!... AN... " Teriak Motochika kesal. Lalu menaruh barang-barang di atas tanah.

**DHAAAK! BRUAAK!**

" LIHAT NEEH! HAAH.. HAAH.. GUE DISURUH BA-HAAH... HAAH... WA! HAAH... BAZOOKA 3 GEDE-GEDE! HAAH... 25 SHOTGAAN! HAAH.. 50 PISTOL BIASAAA DAAN! HAAAH.. HAAAH... HAAAH! 200 GRANAAAT! BELOM LAGEHAAH... BOLA-BOLA BUAT OR! HAAH... DAN PELAJARAN IPS! HAAH! " Kata Motochika ngos-ngosan.

" Nah! Itulah soul of gentleman... " Tanggap Magoichi sarkastik.

" Ya ampun... Ini pack senjatamu? " Tanya Sasuke ke Magoichi.

" Ha. Shotgunnyewt untuk yang ringan, pistolnyewt untuk yang normal, bazookanyewt buat yang berat, dan granatnyewt buat yang greged. " Jelas Magoichi.

" KURANG AJAR LU, SAYAKAAA! " Teriak Motochika.

**DOOSH!**

" NAMAKU SA-I-KA! BUKAN SA-YA-KA! " Teriak Magoichi yang barusan nembak Motochika pake shotgun.

" Tapi Saika dan Sayaka beda I dan Ya. Sementara itu jika digabung huruf I dan Ya nya... Maka menjadi Iya! Iya berarti boleh! " Jelas Motochika.

**DOOOR!**

" GAK NYAMBUNG, BOL! "

" Sadis banget Magoichi-dono eaaa... " Komentar Yukimura sekaligus takjub.

" Gue memang didikan sadis sejak kecil! " Tegas Magoichi.

" Sa... Dis-Sa... Dis-Sa.. Kau maksud? " Tanya Sasuke.

" Bukan lah! Mana mungkin si Magoichi asal Jepang kena didik oleh pengarang abal asal Indo? " Kata Magoichi.

" Tapi mirip sekali itu eaa.. "

" Gak blas! "

Kemudian, datanglah Masamune beserta babunya yang babo itu, alias Kojuro.

" Hello, guys! " Sapa Masamune.

" Hello, hellow! Chaching Ahook! " Sapa Kojuro pula.

" Oh, Dokuganryuu wa Ryuunomigime janaika? " Tanggap Magoichi.

" Benar! Saya ini gantenk! " Seru Masamune. (SOMBONG LUU!)

" Dan saya ini yang normal! Nyaank~ " Kata Kojuro.

" Normal apanya, Katakura? Oowh, Lobak-san! Kau ramping! Bagaikan postur wanita yang lembut! Kau tinggi bagaikan sinar cintaku padamu! Kau juga tak cerewet selayak putriku yang penurut! Dan aku... Adalah rajamu yang terbuka kapanpun untukmu! Nyaank! " Kata Sasuke mimik-mimikin muka dan ucapan Kojuro. Gaya-gayanya juga ditiru sebagian.

" LOOOH! JANGAN NIRU YANG DI YOUBLOCK DONG! " Teriak Kojuro. (Selain Chestbook dan Yoohoo, Youblock adalah sosmed online yang mainstream. Asalnya dari Y***u*e. *Dissa dihajar produsernya)

" Ah, aku ingat! Itu video yang diuploadin sama Masamune-dono di Youblock! Dan buju buset! Dengan mantapnya video itu mendapat 999999999 likes! Chaching Ahook! " Seru Yukimura.

" Apa benar Kojuro seperti itu? Head butt sekali.. " Tanya Magoichi.

" Oh iyalah, Sayaka! Kojuro itu lebay banget! Tiada tapi-tapian dah... Skor babonya mencapai 100 persen! Dia adalah yang termanja dan tercaper di JaNime! " Jelas Motochika.

" Huff... Sabar... Magoichi... Batinmu memang slalu menerima Sayaka.. Tapi namamu tetaplah Saika.. Huff... Aku raphophot, aku raphophot eaa.. " Kata Magoichi pelan sambil nahan-hembus napasnya.

" Memang ga enaknya punya ejekan! Sepertiku, Magoichi! Aku diejek Brokuganryuu eaa.. " Desah Masamune.

" Benarkah? " Tanya Magoichi.

" Benarlah! Dokuganryuu aja eyepatch kanan! Kanan itu benar. " Kata Masamune.

" Jih! Lebai sekali kau, Brokuganryuu! Batewe kalian bawa bola apaan? Panas arakan eaaa... " Tanya Motochika.

" DRAGOON! " Masamune membanting bolanya ke tanah.

" NEEH! " Teriak Kojuro yang membanting bola bentuk (Ingat, bentuk! Bukan gambar!) kentang. Ngerti kan? Kentang yang tidak rata dan bewarna coklat agak ketuaan!

" Itu potato apa bola? " Ketus Magoichi.

" Poboll! Ini dia, Poboll, merk bola bentuk potato! Terbitan ke-51 dan sekarang Kojuro memainkan bolanya, bung! " Kata Kojuro selayak supporter sepak bola sambil mainin bolanya.

" Omigot selokan mampet nyumbat banjir bandang.. Bolehkah gue pingsan dulu? " Kata Motochika.

" Tergantung.. " Kata Magoichi. " Batinmu gentle apa kentel? "

" EEEKH! IYA, SAYAKAA! " Motochika pun menghormati Magoichi dengan tegap.

" SHOOT! KITA LIHAT AKSI SANG KOJURO DARI LAGA JANIBALL! " Dia tembak bolanya mantul ke pohon, dan mantul ke dinding kelas, mantul ke mukanya sendiri. (Kojuro bikin laga yang aneh sejak kapan emank? -_-)

" OOUCH! BUJU BUSEET! "

" Rasain tu! Dasar sombonk! " Teriak Masamune.

" DAN KOJURO MENGENAI BOLANYA SENDIRII! SKOR BALL HIT 1 EAAA! " Seru Sasuke.

" YEEE! CHACHING AHOOK! " PENAMPAKAN MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA, ALIAS HONGANJI KENNYO MASUK LAPANGAN SAMBIL NGICIRIN UANG! WOOOW! BUJU BUSEET! SEMUA LANGSUNG KAGET! (READERS : " CAPSLOCKMU JEGLEK LO, DISSABUT KELAPA! ")

" KENNYOOOOO?! " Seru yang lain serentak (selain Magoichi yang ga tau apa-apa soalnya penampakan golden ini). " KAU SELALU JADI PENAMPAKAAN! HEAD BUTT! "

" Penampakan? " Tanya Magoichi.

" Iya! Akhir-akhir ini dia muncul di saat yang tiba-tiba! " Jelas Sasuke.

" Awwh.. Serius ini sakit banget eaaa! Tapi... Aku raphophot! " Tegas Kojuro.

" Terus ngapain dijelasin coba? " Sinis Masamune.

" Ya.. Biar dapet info lebih tentang gue! Katakura.. Kojurooo! Nyaaank! " Seru Kojuro.

" Gaya lu eaaa! " Teriak Motochika.

" INI BOLA SAIAAAA! YEEEY! GOLDEN EVERYWEEEER! WER KEWER KEWEER! BABLAS ANGINEE! " Teriak Kennyo nunjukkin bolanya yang ditempelin emas koleksinya.

" WER KEWER ENGKOK BABLAS EMASEEE! " Teriak Masamune.

" WER KEWER KEWER SAYA BARU DATAANG! WER KEWER KEWER ADA APA INEEH?! " Teriak Keiji yang baru datang bareng Toshiie, Matsu, dan Kasuga yang cuman diam.

_NEW KATA KHAS - WER KEWER KEWEER! (#PLAK)_

" Ni lo! Bal milik Kennyo menggunakan emas dimana-mana! Bagaimana ini? " Kata Kojuro.

" Ya ampun lebai banget seh.. Bolaku aja ijo polos, ya kan, Inuchiyo-sama? " Kata Matsu menaruh bolanya.

" Apalagi aku, Matsuu! Bolaku coklat pohoon! Aku batangnya, kamu daunnya! Yeeey! Kita kompaak! " Seru Toshiie.

" Yeey! " Teriak Matsu.

" Memang pasangan kompak sepanjang tahun JaNime... " Tanggap Magoichi.

" Woooow! BENARKAH ITU KAU MAGOICHIIII?! " Kagum Keiji. Matanya lope kanan lope kiri. Untung mukanya tetep lonjong ya. (?)

" Oowh? Wanderer of Kaga? " Ketus Magoichi. " Tosta no ki sama da? " Magoichi berkacak pinggang.

" WOOOOOOWH! BUJU BUSET KAMU MAKIN... MAKIN CANTIK MAGOOO! NYAAANK~! " Teriak Keiji. Keiji lompat-lompat.

" Omai na, ochi suite.. " Kata Kasuga yang mulutnya nyucu. Tapi sayang, jarak kedua bola mata Keiji mengarah kedua -tinoot- Magoichi jarak 20 cm persis. Langsung saja, Magoichi...

**DOOOOSH!**

" LANCAANG! LANCAANG! JANGAN MAIN CEWEEK! " Teriak Magoichi kesal, geram, kangen. (Magoichi : " HALAH ELUU! AMBEK F! DIOMONGIN DI WHOSDOWN GITU! " *hajar Dissa bersama produser aslinya Wh***a** yang telah diganti namanyewt oleh Dissa pula) Keiji yang kena shotgun Magoichi langsung kejang-kejang cinta.

" AAAAAH... NYAAAANK... " Teriaknya.

" Magoichi Head Butt sekali... " Kagum Toshiie dan Matsu bebarengan. (Buju buset! Memang kompak terus ni kopel.)

" Sudah, jangan peduli ama dia deh. " Kata Sasuke enteng. " Kasuga, apa bolamu itu heeh? " Sinis Sasuke melihat bola Kasuga yang bewarna merah muda bercahaya. Dan ditulis-tulisi 'Kenshin samaa~', 'Nyaaank! Ieyasuuu!', 'Love Kenshin samaaa!' dan 'Gantekz Yasuu~' dan lain-lain juga. Pokoknya yang berkaitan dengan Kenshin dan Ieyasu! Udah gitu ada sketsa kecil-kecilannyewt lagi eaaa~ :D

" Ekh.. AAKH! Kau tak boleh.. Kau tak.. Boleh.. " Kasuga menutup-nutupi bolanyewt sambil nge-blush.

" CHACHING AHOOK! CHING AHOOK! KASUGA BENEREN CINTANYEWT! " Teriak Kennyo sambil joget-joget. Yukimura ga kalah mboisnyewt. Nyiapin kamera dan..

**CEKREEK!**

Foto Kasuga dan bolanya sukses terambil ^^

" UWOOOOH! NTAR GUE SHARE DI CHESTBOOOOK! SOREGASHI WA, SANADA YUKIMURA! MENGALBUMKAN SEMUA MOMEN YAOI MAUPUN STRAIGHT JANIME DALAM SATU PACK JADIAAAN! " Sumpah Yukimura.

" WHAAT?! BERARTI LU JUGA FOTOIN PAS KEIJI LIAT -TINOOT- NYA GUEEH? " Tanya Magoichi.

" Mungkin.. Magoichi-dono. " Greget Yukimura.

**DOOR!**

" BOSOOOOK! BOSOK KABEHEEEH! " Teriak Magoichi. " Hiks... Pertama masuk udah geram sana sini.. Ayolah.. Kau pasti raphophot, Magoichi.. " Batin Magoichi lesu.

" Dan hampir lupa... Bola saya... HA! NA! BIII! KEMBANG APIIII! " Seru Keiji membanting bolanya ke lantai.

" Heboh sekali... Gue juga heboh ombak ni, liat.. " Kata Motochika pamer bola ke Keiji.

" Wooow! Kita kembaran heboh, Seikai! " Takjub si Keiji.

" Kite geto looh! " Kata Motochika girang. Dan secara tiba-tiba, ada bola melayang.

" Whats that? Floating ball? " Tanya Masamune ke yang lain. Bola itu bewarna abu-abu abstrak. Mengarah ke Kojuro dan kemudian Kojuro ditampar-tampar oleh bola tersebut, omigot selokan mampet nyumbat banjir bandang pelis deh luu... Mampus gue bacanyewt!

" AWH, AWH, AWH! AWH! WOOOAH! " Teriak Kojuro yang kena tampar.

" Apa sih urusan bola melayang itu? " Kemudian Yukimura merasa kesenggol seseorang, tapi kalau dilihat Yukimura, tak ada orang yang disenggol, lalu...

**BRUUK! BLAAK!**

Bola dan Si 'Manusia Transparan' terjatuh. Ga ada yang tau siapa Si 'Manusia Transparan' tersebut.

" Sopo seeeh? " Sahut Toshiie.

" Aneh banget.. " Kata Keiji.

" Mana mungkin juga bola melayang terus jalan kaya' hantu! Hiiwh! " Kata Matsu menggigil ketakutan.

" Ngeriiii! " Teriak Keiji meluk-meluk Toshiie.

" Hiwh! Najis ama tubuh gue lu! Syuuh~ Syuuh! " Usir Toshiie.

" Ya ampun masa' kagak boleh seeh? "

" Kaharepkuhu deeh! "

" Kasusnya sekarang adalah, siapa yang sebenarnya melayangkan bola warna abu-abu abstrak ini? " Simpul pangkal Magoichi. (?)

" Nah itu! Bener! " Teriak Kasuga.

**SYUUT!**

Seseorang pun muncul. Kemudian, orang itu melambaikan tangannya pelan, seperti sikap aslinya

" Rupanya kau? Dasar penentu takdir! " Ketus Kasuga.

'Terkejut yaa? Kejut yaa?! Yaa?! EAAA!' Tulis Fuuma.

" Apa ini ninja legend itu? " Tanya Magoichi.

" Iya! Bener tuh! Dia menghempaskan Takeda yang harusnya nomor satu ini menjadi nomor dua saja! " Seru Sasuke nunjuk-nunjuk Fuuma sadis.

" KAMU NOMOR SATU NGEPRESS! Aku tah, si pedang cantik yang nomerrou uno! " Kaya Kasuga centil.

" PEDANG BENGKOK LUU! " Ejek Sasuke.

" APAA?! SARU! MONYET LUU! " Balas Kasuga.

" BUKAN SARUU! BUKAN MONYEET! " Teriak Sasuke kesal.

" BERARTI ELU PENYEET! " Kata Kasuga.

" PENYEET?! BUKAN SARU! BUKAN MONYET! APALAGI PENYET! TAPI LOE PATAH! " Dendam Sasuke.

" GRRRRH... APA KATAMUUU?! " Tantang Kasuga.

" PAAAA... TAAAAAH! " Eja Sasuke pelan dan keras dan ditekan-tekan biar nyala.

" KALAU GITU ELU PAAAA... TAAAAH.. TUUUU... LAAAAANG! " Eja Kasuga.

" PAAA... TAAAH... TUUU... LAAAANG... KEE... SEEE... LEEEEE... YOOOO! " Eja Sasuke lebih keras. Fuuma geleng-geleng dan pergi ke dekat Yukimura saja. (Wat de?!)

" KALIAN INII... RIBUT SAJAA! " Teriak Magoichi.

**DOOR!**

" NGYAAA! MAGOICHI, AMPUUUUN! " Teriak Sasuke. Padahal Magoichi ga lagi bawa pistol sekarang.

" CECAAAAN! HIKS HUHU WEWEEEK! " Jerit Kasuga.

" Loh? Bukan gue yang nembak koo. " Kata Magoichi. " Gue kan cuman teriak, belum tentu nembak? "

" GOOONGOOOL TUWEEEEEEK! YOOOOOOU! " Teriak seseorang yang nge-charge senjata, terus menaruhnya di kantung kimononya.

" Kok aku lageee... Hiks huhu... Weweeek! Apa salah Tenkaaai? " Tangis Tenkai. Tenkai mengusap air matanya keras sampe sikutnya nyenggol Kojuro.

" HEEI! TUEEEK! GELEGEER! " Bentak Kojuro kayak emak-emak ke jurang. (Kena slash Kojuro)

" Abakubu kacan adanadak bafaifik kegelegess! " Lanjut Tenkai. (Artinya : Aku kan anak baik keless!)

" Bahasa apa itu? Tak paham saya? " Tanya Toshiie.

" Abanabak bacaicik dadaridi mafanafa togoooh?! Preheet! " Kata Kojuro melet-melet. (Arti : Anak baik dari mana tooooh? Preeet!)

" Kojuro si Lobak juga ngerteeh? " Kata Sasuke.

" Mboh, sejak kapan dia gila bahasa amburadus ginieh. Eaa.. " Kata Nouhime yang siap-siap nembak leher Tenkai (Readers : " LAGIIII?! ").

" Hoo.. Kau menggunakan pistol juga ya, gadis? " Tanya Magoichi sarkastik ke yang barusan nge-charge senjata itu, Nouhime.

" Yepz! Dan kurasa kau Saika Magoichi si pengguna pistol juga? " Tebak Nouhime turut sarkastika. Dan gak jadi nembak leher Tenkai.

" Benar. "

" Jadi ada double penembak disini? Sekolah kita makin lama ngeri aja yaa! " Kata Kennyo.

" Siapa namamu? " Tanya Magoichi.

" NOU-HIME! Gadis keras kepala itulah saya! " Teriak Nouhime.

" Oh begitu.. NAMA SAYA! " Teriak Magoichi.

**DOOOR!**

" OMIGOT SELOKAN MAMPEEET! " Teriak arek-arek lain dengan buju buset minta ampun cinn~

" SAIKA MAGOICHI! SAIKA NO SHUU! SAYA ADALAH WANITA TEGAS! " Jerit Magoichi mengglegar dunia.

" Wooow.. " Masamune takjub.

" Bolehkah kita salaman senjata, Magoichi? " Tanya Nouhime.

" Tentu. " Kata Magoichi sambil ngguk! Ada hewan liar lewaat! (#PLAK). Maksud gue, sambil itu, Motonari pun datang.

" Ohayo. " Kata Motonari datar kayak tembok. (?)

" Woo! Mouri Motonari! " Teriak Motochika. Terus Motochika nginceng matanya ke tas Motonari. Motonari menghindar dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Hei! Ngapain coba lu? " Tanya Motonari.

" Saya mau lihat bolamu... " Kata Motochika evil.

" Gak! Jangan! Nanti semuanya ketawa! Tak jamin! " Ketus Motonari.

**DOOR! DOOR!**

" SAIKA MAGOICHI! " Teriak Magoichi.

" NOUHIME! " Teriak Nouhime.

" WE R GUNZ GROUP! " Teriak mereka berdua, kemudian mereka muter-muter pistol dengan tangan mereka masing-masing, dan menaruhnya di tempat senjata masing-masing.

" Oh.. Itu... Saika? " Tanya Motonari.

" Iye, yang kemarin elu... Ekhem! " Goda Motochika.

'Khem! Khem! New Straight arrived! Siapa yang kemaren nanya alamat rumahnya hayoo?! :D' Tulis Fuuma.

" Owh.. Begitukah? " Tanya Yukimura yang ga mau ketinggalan berita.

'Ciyus to the nek gayus!' Tulis Fuuma.

" WOOOOW... LAGI-LAGI COUPLEEEE! " Teriak Yukimura nyiapin kamera. Kamera memotret pandangan Motonari yang kayak 'Tsundere' itu.

" Yeee... Mouri yee. " Goda Motochika lagi.

" WER KEWER KEWEER! BABLAS SORIN NEE! " Teriak Kennyo.

" Hei! Apa-apaan? " Tanya Motonari. Kemudian Magoichi menatap Motonari agak kesal.

" Hmph! " Desah Magoichi. Kemudian dia kembali berbicara ke partner pistolnya alias Nouhime. (Yaa.. Kerja sama ^^ eaaa!)

" YEEEEE! YEEEE! YEEEE! " Sorak Kojuro sambil pake baju cheerleader nya yang ada di Day 1 Act 12 BTS. (Ingat tidak? Go Mouri! Go Mouri! Bareng Sasuke :D)

" Masih inget aja lu baju cheerleader itu.. Punya gue aja udah dibakar Oyakata-sama.. " Kata Sasuke sinis.

" HOREEEEE! " Kojuro melakukan break legs. (Bukan kaki patah loh! -_-)

" KENAPAAAAAAAAA? BEGINIIIIIIII! " Motonari memukul tanah dengan keras.

" KARENAAAAAAA! ELU DUGEEEEEN! " Balas Motochika sama kerasnya. Lalu Motochika meniru adegan Motonari.

" DIAAAA... ISSABELLAAAAAAH! " Nyanyi Keiji. (Ngapain lagu Issabella coba?) (Readers : " Ya elu, Dasar Dissantep babi! ")

" DAUN DAUN! KEKERINGAAAAN! " Lanjut Toshiie yang salah bagian liriknya.

" Haiih.. Kalian berdua ini.. " Kata Matsu sambil geleng-geleng.

" HAAAH... AKU RAPHOPHOT... " Kata Motonari lesu, dan tarik-buang napasnya perlahan.

" Hei! Apa yang kulewatkaan, para fansku?! " Seru.. Siapa cobaa? XD ngerti artis mendadak kita kan! (Ieyasu : " SOMPLAKBAN LOOOH! " *menghajar Dissa) (ELU... HEAD BUTT! *Dissa kena headbutt Ieyasu) (BUKAN ITU MAKSUD GUEEEH! HIKS HUHU WEWEEEK...)

" Nih! Kita dapet... Treng treng treng.. " Masamune membuat Ieyasu penasaran.

" Apaa? "

" Tereng tereng tereng... Tadaa! A new straight pairing! " Masamune mengarahkan tangannya ke Motonari.

" Motonari? Ama sapa? " Tanya Ieyasu kebingungan.

" Mago laah! Mago! Mago! " Kata Masamune nyenggol-nyenggol pundak Ieyasu.

" Uwoooowh... " Takjub Ieyasu.

" Hiiiks! Huhuuu! Weweeeek! Magoichi my sayank direbut! Teganya kau! " Bentak Keiji ke Motonari. Motonari yang mendengarnya malah tambah nunduk.

**DOOOOR!**

" SEJAK KAPAN GUE JADI SAYANG LOE? GUE GA PUNYAA! " Teriak Magoichi.

" Ayolah, Magoichiiii! Aku akan slalu melindungi mu yaank~ " Rayu Keiji nyeret-nyeret Magoichi. Sudah jelas Magoichi nahan-nahan diri.

**CTAAAR!**

" KEIJIII! " Teriak Matsu yang ternyata mukul punggung Keiji pake panci besar. (Sejak kapan cobaa?!)

" Itta... Tapi, Magoichi itu punya.. "

**PLOOOK!**

" JANGAN LEBAI! " Teriak Toshiie yang turut mukul punggung Keiji pake kayu pintu. (Jebol donk.. (-o-")/ genah!)

" GILE LUUU PAKE PINTUUUU! " Teriak Keiji kesakitan. Punggungnya aja kayak habis dikerok full satu punggung.

" Ini kan pintu sekolah! " Kata Toshiie.

" Haah? Itu pintu sekolah bagian mana? " Tanya Ieyasu agak kaget.

" Ooh... Pintunya kepala sekolah! " Kata Toshiie.

" Fyuuh.. Syukurin pintu kepala sekolah, kalo pintu headmister, pasti dia akan malu karena ruangannya penuh bekas pai apel dan foto angel yang posenya sangat.. WAAAAAH! BUJU BUSET LU! PINTU HEADMISTEEER?! " Kata Ieyasu enteng, kemudian saat tersadar, Ieyasu shock. " Gue kesana kemaren soalnyaa! Langsung dia teriak jangan kesini lagi! Suwer! Gue aja disana harus masuk dan ngisi formulir dengan cara merem! " (Hah? Beneren merem?! Bisa bener semua?)

" MEREEEM?! " Teriak Motochika.

" WOOOW... GILA BANGET HEADMISTER... " Takjub Kojuro.

" Uh-huh.. Tapi jangan khawatir, pintu headmister ada 2 kan. Aku ngambil yang belakang! " Kata Toshiie sepele.

" Ya syukurlaah... Soalnya kalo pintu belakang, kan Xavi kalo jalan kakinya langsung jadi jet di sekitar situ, dan secara mesti bajunya itu keangkat, ntar orang belakang sana terkejut karena kelihatanlah sempak warna.. OMIGOT SELOKAAAAN! MAMPEET! LU GILE BANGEEET! " Kata Ieyasu yang lagi-lagi sama kejadian kayak sebelumnya.

" Ceplas ceplos lu Ieyasu! " Teriak Sasuke sambil cekikik.

" HAHAHAHAHAAAA! " Tawa Toshiie. " KUBALIKIN DEEH! " Toshiie ke ruang kepala sekolah lewat belakang buat ngembaliin pintu. (Batewe kuat banget Toshiie eaa..)

" SEMPAK APA, SEMPAK APA EAAAA?! " Tanya Tenkai ngiler.

" Yeek! Pervy lu! " Teriak Nouhime.

**CKREEK!**

" JANGAN TEMBAK LAGIII! SAYA ANGKAT TANGAAN! " Teriak Tenkai.

" Yee.. Cuman ngisi ko.. " Kata Nouhime cekikik.

" Oh, kalian pada pamer bola ya? Ini bola saiaaa! " Teriak Ieyasu nunjukkin bola yang terdiri atas... Jangan kaget.. Terdiri atas banyak bekas jahit. (Readers : " JAHIIIT?! " *jawsdrop)

" Old but legend.. " Kata Masamune.

" Elu emak-emak menjahit? Rapi banget jahitannya mak! " Ejek Kojuro sambil neken-neken jahitan bola Ieyasu. (Readers : " SERIUS AMET BOLA DIJAHIIT! ")

'Kojuroo! Kasian Ieyasu dong! Bolanya itu kan bolong paleng..' Tulis Fuuma.

" Hmm.. " Ieyasu memegang kembali bolanya.

" Betewe, yang belom datang Yoshimoto, Nagamasa, Oichi ya? Tok? " Tanya Kennyo.

" Iyep! Benar sekalii! Tapi harusnya benerin sedikiit! " Kata Nagamasa muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Kennyo.

" BUJU BUSEEET! LU PENAMPAKAN JUGA?! " Tanya Kennyo yang terkejut.

" Gomen, habis nyiapin sesuatu.. " Kata Nagamasa agak panik.

" Sesuatu? " Tanya Motonari.

" Sesuatuuu~ yang ada di hatikuu... " Nobunaga muncul di samping layar joget cenat-cenut.

" Heei! " Teriak para siswa JaNime yang ada disana sambil natap sadis Nobunaga. Nobunaga pun kaget, kembali menghilang sunyi.. Dan sepi..

" Yaa.. Ada deh! Nanti ku kasih tau di Chestbook.. " Jelas Nagamasa.

" Oowh... Oke! " Kata Masamune. " Mari kita ribut lagii! "

" Tapi jangan ikutkan Oichi... " Bisik Nagamasa ke Masamune.

" Kenapa? " Tanya Masamune pelan.

" Sudah, jangan ikutin! " Kata Nagamasa dengan bisikan bersisa.

" Eekh?! Oke oke.. " Kata Masamune pelan dan mengangguk.

" Ichi... Datang.. " Kata Oichi dengan tangan-tangannya yang ia perlakukan sebagai budak. Iya! Buktinya aja tas, bolanya, dan pedang serta sabit ada disitu!

" Hello, Chaching Ahook, Oichiii! " Seru Toshiie yang baru kembali dari pengembalian pintu.

" Doumou... "

" Weeh.. Bolanya siapa tu yang putih terang benderang? Habis dikasih lotion putihnya Motonari ya? " Tanya Motochika.

" HEEI! AKU TAK PAKAI LOTION MAAH! " Teriak Motonari.

" Bola sayaa! " Kata Nagamasa. " ITU ASLI PUTIH! OGAH PAKE YANG BERBAU DUGEN.. " Kata Nagamasa kejam ke Motochika.

" Hai.. " Kata Motochika pelan, lalu mundur perlahan, menghindari Nagamasa.

" Oowh... Kereen... " Salut Matsu.

" Mereka ini.. Oichi wa.. Anata dare? " Tanya Magoichi ke Nagamasa.

" Nagamasa des! " Teriak Nagamasa. " FAIYAAAA! " (HEEH?!)

" Hoo, soka. Watashi wa Saika Mago- " Magoichi diputuskan kata-katanya dengan gergaji. (Readers : " HOOOOI! ")

" Tauu. Saika Magoichi. " Kata Nagamasa.

" Yoroshiku. " Kata Magoichi datar. Kemudian, Oichi menurunkan barang-barang antaran ke lantai.

" Loh? Bola hitamnya sama kayak punyaku neh! Plagetor! Plagetoor! " Teriak Sasuke tak terima.

" Ichi kan.. Gak tau.. " Kata Oichi.

" Ya sudah! Punyaku kukasih tanda! " Seru Sasuke.

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

" TADAAAAH! " Sasuke menunjukkan bolanya yang baru di desain itu. Semua pada jawsdrop saat melihatnya.

" EKKKKKH?! GAN-TENKS... " Baca mereka semua. Yap! Bola Sasuke ada tulisan 'Gantenks' nya.. Hiks! Elu ganteng dari mana keles?!

" Tulisannya coklat lageeh! Memaksa banget kalo elu ganteng! Padahal coklat itu onyet kampung.. " Ejek Kasuga.

" Haah? Apa lu bilang? " Kata Sasuke.

" Onyet kampung! " Ulang Kasuga.

" Apaa?! " Teriak Sasuke pura-pura kagak denger.

" ONYET! KAMPUUNG! " Teriak Kasuga kencang.

" APAAAAA?! "

" OOO! NYEEET! KAMPOOOOEENG! " Kemudian Sasuke ngambil loudspeaker.

" ULANGIIIIIII! APAAAAAAAAH?! " Semua yang mendengarnya langsung nutup telinga. Lalu, Kasuga merebut loudspeaker yang dipegang Sasuke.

" ONNYET KAMPUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.. " Teriak Kasuga manjangin huruf U. Semua langsung nutup telinga sebisa mereka. Dan alhasil, datang Yoshiaki-sensei yang tubuhnya getar-getar mendengar suara Kasuga.

" WAAAAH! " Teriak Yoshiaki.

" UUUUUNG! " Kasuga akhirnya selesai teriak. Kemudian, Kasuga terkejut melihat sensei yang mulai kejang-kejang karena suaranya.

" Senseeei?! " Kasuga dengan cepat mendatangi sensei. Siswa lain langsung mendatangi sensei pula.

" Senseeei! Are u alright? " Tanya Masamune.

" Kalian ya... Jos gandhos yaa.. " Kata Yoshiaki-sensei yang masih aja kejang-kejang.

" TIDAAAAK! JANGAN MATI SENSEEI! " Teriak Nagamasa. Kemudian, Yoshiaki lompat ke atas dan turun selamat.

" Bercanda yaa! Saya kagak shock kok yaaa! Hohohooo! " Kata Yoshiaki yang ternyata guyonan.

" Whaat? Kurang hajar kau senseei! " Kesal semua siswa JaNime.

" Ya sorry sorry deh yaa! Saya cuman kagetin kalian yaa! " Kata Yoshiaki dengan peace.

" Hiks huhu weweeek! Ditipu senseei! " Teriak Tenkai.

" Saber aje keek! " Bujuk Nouhime. " Alias, gonggol tueeeek! " Goda Nouhime kemudian. Dan mata Tenkai langsung besar membulat.

" Sekarang... Mari kita mulai olahraga nya yaaa! " Perintah Yoshiaki sambil nepuk-nepuk tangan. " Bentuk banjar tiga ti... " Kata-kata Yoshiaki terputus. Pandangannya mengarah ke Magoichi, alias orang asing baginya.

" Tosta? Terkejut? " Tanya Magoichi.

" Iya! Kau anak baru kah ya? " Yoshiaki turut bertanya.

" Benar. Namaku.. " Kata-kata Magoichi terputus.

" SAIKA MAGOICHIII! " Teriak yang lain saking udah dikenalin nama itu berkali-kali.

" Oowh.. Saika Magoichi ya? " Kata Yoshiaki sambil berusaha mengingat nama tersebut. " Saika Magoichi.. Saika Magoichi.. Seiket Mango Icip... Seiket Mango Icip... Yaa... "

" Yoroshiku! " Teriak Magoichi hormat ke sensei.

" Ne! Yoroshiku nee! Berarti total muridnya sembilan belas ya! Naah! Satu murid harus memimpin senam berarti yaa! Hohoo.. " Kata Yoshiaki.

" UWOOOOOOOH! SAYA MAU MIMPIIIIIIIN! " Sudah jelas, Yukimura eaaa...

" Baiklah ya! Mari kita.. " Kata-kata Yoshiaki terputus.

" Bagaimana Yoshimoto? Dia belom datang! " Seru Toshiie.

" Tenang sahajaa yaa! Ntar ada sanksi sanksi nya kok ya! Telat 1! Harus handstand walk keliling lapangan ya! "

" Wooow.. " Takjub para siswa-siswi.

" Telat 2! Handstand walk keliling lapangan, tapi di kakinya bawa mangkok ramen panas yaa! Kalo jatuh, ulangin dari awal yaa! " Jelas Yoshiaki.

" EEEEKH?! " Teriak yang lain gak percaya.

" Telat tigaaawh! Harus handstand jalan keliling lapangan, tapi harus ada ramen di atas kakinya dan nggigit mangkok di mulutnya yaa! Kalo jatuh 1 kali, tambah 1 putaran ya! Jatuh 2 kali, tambah 3 putaran yaa! 3 kali, 5 putaran ya! Dan seterusnya yaa! " Jelas Yoshiaki.

" HELL U, YOSHIAKI-SENSEEI... " Kata yang lain ngeri.

" Ya sudah ya! Kita mulai saja ya! Sudah tau sanksinya kan ya?! " Perintah Yoshiaki.

" Ha.. Haa... " Balas para siswa agak merinding, kemudian membentuk barisan sebagai berikut...

**01-02-03-04-05-06**  
**12-11-10-09-08-07**  
**13-14-15-16-17-18**

**YUKI AND SENSEI**

_Keterangan :_  
_Secara urut dari 1-18, mereka adalah Tenkai, Nouhime, Magoichi, Keiji, Matsu, Toshiie, Ieyasu, Motochika, Masamune, Yoshimoto (dia adalah siswa terlambat eaa..), Kennyo, Oichi, Nagamasa, Fuuma, Kasuga, Sasuke, Kojuro, dan Motonari. YUKI ALIAS YUKIMURA! (Cih, capslock sendiri diaa..) Dan SENSEI alias Yoshiaki sendiri._

Bagaimanakah pemanasan mereka? Bagaimana nasib Yoshimoto?

Continued to Act 3!

* * *

**DISSA'S CHAT ROOM : DATE MASAMUNE**

" Hello! Kembali lagi di Dissa... Di ruang chatting! Yeey! Yeey! " Teriak Dissa gaje.

" Hei! Cepat, gue pengen muntaah! " Teriak Masamune.

" Muntah? Kenapa? " Tanya Dissa heran.

" Liat, purpurbot dia.. " Sinis Masamune. " AKTING GUE NGESELIN COBAAA?! MASA' GUE MELU PANIK SAMA SI NARSIS GILE ITUU?! "

" Peace deh, peace eaa.. " Sengir Dissa. " Bisa ga, ngasih tau sopingus Day 3 Act 3 nya? "

" OKE! GUE KASIH TAU BIAR GUE CEPET PULANG DARI HELL INI! POKOKNYA NGAKAAK! BAI! " Masamune teriak kesal, meninggalkan Dissa. Dan langsung throw up his muntah. (Readers : " INTELEK ITU LAGII?! ")

" Looh... Cuman begituan? " Kata Dissa melas.

" Tenang saja! Saya babu babo babi, Katakura Kojuro, akan memberi tau! " Sentak Kojuro.

" Yaah... Ganti judul dulu doong... " Kata Dissa cemas.

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

* * *

**DISSA'S CHAT ROOM : KATAKURA KOJURO IS NEGII! (?!)**

" Sudah ganti! " Teriak Dissa menunjukkan judul baru ke Kojuro.

" Negi?! " Teriak Kojuro heran. " Ya wes, gak papa.. Nanti Day 3... Yoshimoto bakal handstand, seperti yang si rakun nya nya nya itu bilang! " Jelas Kojuro.

" Uhuh... Apa judul Act nya? " Tanya Dissa.

" ACT THREE! PERMULAAN OLAHRAGA! TAISO WA GROUPING! " Teriak Kojuro keras.

" Oowh... Gitu. " Kata Dissa ngangguk-ngangguk.

" Ntar gerakan senamnya pasti geje! Ya iyalah, Yukimura kok! Terus, nanti kita cari pasangan. 1 kelompok 2 orang.. Ntar ada yang sama senseeinya! " Jelas Kojuro lagi.

" Sama sensei?! " Tanya Dissa penasaran.

" Dan.. Motochika bakal jadi rebutan! Soalnya dia banyak jago banget dalam olahraga ini, Thor Dissa! " Goda Kojuro.

" NGYAAAA! APAAA?! AKU MAU DIA JUGAAA! NYAAAAANK! " Teriak Dissa meninggalkan ruangannya sendiri.

" MOTOCHIKAAAAA! AKU MAU KAMUUUUU! JANGAN PERGIIII! "

Kojuro terdiam mendengar teriakan itu. Kojuro mengangkat bahunya, dan menghadap ke kamera, berkata..

" Minna! Arrigatou for reading pleasure! Silahkan singgahkan review disini yaa~ jangan lupa! Review sangat berkesan bagi Dissa untuk mempercepat upload FF nya! Jaaa! " Kojuro salute ke readers, dan meninggalkan ruangan.


	3. Act 3

Selamat pagi! Good afternoon! Konbawa nasaai! Sugeng daluu! (INTELEKMU KAMBUH LAGI THOOR! *Hajar Dissa)

Welcome to FanFict saiaa! Lageeh! Dissa akan membalas review sebelum mulai, seperti biasa ^^

* * *

**Honey Sho** :

Saya memang ga tau nge-pump.. Makanya saya jawab asal! Ee taunya sampe segitunyaa, dan saya juga gak tau sama itu Saka blablabla (?) (Gue gak hapal saking ga ngerti) itu. Temen-temen saya kayaknya juga pada ga tau.. Gomen Thor Honey *tunduk 92 derajat ke Honey.

Saya ini memang Author yang banyak salah terhadap anda :( Beribu gomen saya sampaikan Honey... Tapi ya gitu deh kudanya Masamune ngototan. Tapi saya juga bilang senksu ke Thor Honey nambahin nama palsu Yupi Murah! Dan sekaligus reviewnya yang mengajari saya :)

* * *

**Meaaaa** :

MEAAA! KAMU SOPINGUSNYA DISEBARIN MULU MEAAA! HAAH?! Akhirnya bisa beli tahu gejrot eaa? Yeey! Chaching ahook~ yeey~ (Ngapain ni Author joget coba?) Owh, kamu kira awalnya jengkalin?! Gile dah eaaa! XD

Magoichi dan Nouhime kompak thoh? Thooh... Palingan ditembak terus langsung kejang-kejang. (LU JUGA SAMA KAAN?! -_-) Tapi katanya elu mau nyumbet pake spons/plastisin? Bisa emang lempar 4 sekaligus? Haah? Keiji... Kamu memang lady killer naak! Jahatnya kamu menggoda iman naak~ (Dissa kena tebas pedang Keiji)

Bener juga lu, Mea... Setelah ngecek FF lain, cuman aku yang di spasi kayaknya •_•. Pas dari dulu saya bikin, saya kira itu membuat tulisannya ga mepet dan memudahkan, dan taunya kayak menyusahkan ya :D. Kayak pengen beda sendiri ni Authornya sumpah -_-. Dan sekarang saya akan menghapus CARA ITU! Thank you, kau menyadarkan sayaaa! SAYA GANTI FORMAT LAGI DEEH!

"BACA! SEKARANG FORMATNYA GENEEH!" Tulis Dissa gede-gede.

"Ga dispasi lagi kan?" Kata Keiji.

"Hiks... Dulu saya ngetiknya kalo di spasi lebih gampang daripada ngga.. Tapi gak papa laah~ ternyata mencoba seperti ini boleh jugaa!" Cerita Dissa.

"Iya. Katanya Dissa kalo ngetik di Iphone, dia males sama namanya gabungan petik dua dan kalimat! Ntar bolak-balik!" Terang Masamune.

"DISSA RAPHOPHOOT, DISSA RAPHOPHOOT, DISSA RAPHOPHOOOT!" Nobunaga nyanyi lagu Kuliah Parrot itu lagi...

"YEE! NGERTOOS!" Teriak Dissa.

Makasih reviewnya :') sangaat~

* * *

**girl-chan2** :

Denmarknya Hetalia? Hoho.. Benarkah seganteng itu ngakak saya? XD Senangnyeeewt.. (Readers : "EMANG LU DAH PERNAH LIAT?!") Biarin doong! Sambarang sayaa! Thanks for review ^^ Selalu singkat tapi berfongsyeeh!

* * *

**GabriMicha Runa** :

Welcome, Runa-neechan! (Mea, lagi-lagi saya berterima kasih karena info nii dan nee yang jelas berbeda :o) Yap! Bahasa Tenkai saya ambil dari kenang-kenang kecil ^^ cuman saya ubah sedikit bahasanya.. Memang bini itu perempuan, makanya saya terdiam! Apalagi pas bajabojo, bojo itu kan.. (!)

Kadang ngakak.. Kadang diem ya? Saya memang kadang yippie! Kadang juga cuma tik, tik, tik.. Head butt saya kan? Oh, maaf Runa-neechan! Anak Kalimantan ya? Sama kayak ibu saya duumz! Tapi cuman lahirnya yang sama (Ealah..) Nanti kalo bingung tanya aja! Saya ini sangat nge-joss jawanyewt! (Readers : "Apanyaa?! Lu diajarin bokap juga! Kamu paleng cuma seperempat nya dasar Dissabunin lumpur!")

Jangan heran kalo Kasuga populer atas pair! Apalagi Motonari.. (Kena hajar Nichirin) Mereka itu banyak detektor nya, apalagi si Yupi, mesti banyak nemu! Di laci rumahnya aja nyimpen foto tatapan Mouri! (Mengulang Day 2 Act 12..) Thanks for review anyway! ^^

* * *

SUMPAH! BARU KALI INI SAYA MEMBACA REVIEW-REVIEW YANG MEMETIK SANGAT BANYAK AJARAN! KALIAN SEMUAAA... SAYA MEMANG TIDAK SEMPURNAA :') MAKASIH PERINGATAN DAN NGAKAK KALIAN! ^^ Kita memang saling mengingatkan disini..

"NIRU GUE YAA?!" Motochika JaNime langsung menghajar Dissa.

**PLAAK!**

Yowes! Kita masuk ke Act 3!

* * *

**Act 3 : Permulaan Olahraga! Taiso wa Grouping!**

"MINNA-SAAAAAN! IKUTI PERAGA SAYAAAAA!" Teriak Yukimura membara.

"Peraganya Yukimura mari kita tiru bersama yaa!" Seru Yoshiaki penuh semangat.

"Ekhem.. Karep deh.." Sinis para murid JaNime.

"Gerakan pertama! Semua mari mengangkat tangan ke atas! Dua-duanya!" Seru Yukimura sambil memeragakan gerakan tersebut.

"Tumben ini anak becus eaaa.." Kata Sasuke agak senang.

"Kemudian, lakukan seperti inii!" Yukimura melakukan side-roll. Tangan diayunkan ke bawah, lalu tubuh berputar ke samping. Dan alhasil berpindah sisi.

"WHAAAT?!" Mereka yang lain bebariak.

"Ichi.. Ogaah! Masa' Ichi... Mau nunjukkin... Sempak Ichi... Ichi kan... Pake rok..." Kata Oichi menghindar.

"Apalagi akuu eaaa! Bajuku menakutkan, benar kan Inuchiyo-sama? Itu loh.. Itu.. Inuchiyo-sama tau kan?" Seru Matsu turut tak menerima sambil fashion baju sana-sini. Toshiie sebagai pendamping setia hanya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Masih mending kalian, daripada Headmister kan?" Sela Ieyasu.

"Sama aja kelless.." Sinis Oichi dan Matsu. "Terlihatlah sempak itu eaaa..."

"Kalian ini sih ya! Dah tau namanya pelajaran olahraga bajunya fashion banget ya!" Teriak Yoshiaki.

"Jiaah... Kami tidak tau kalau senamnya seperti ini, senseii!" Jerit Matsu dan.. (Tumbennyewt..) Oichi. Nouhime cuman ngeluarin puppy eyes karena baru nyadar bajunya yang kimono itu dapat menunjukkan aurat. Astaghfirullah... Pikiran Dissa sudah kena lumuran lumpur babi..

"Makanya nyalakan lampu tanya pada otakmu yaa!" Ingat Yoshiaki.

"Otak punya lampu toh?" Pikir Kennyo.

"Punya.. Lampu jeglek itu loo eaaa.." Jelas Masamune agak sadis. Kemudian, Masamune mencetarkan Magnum Strike.

"MAGNUM STRIIIKE! BAKAA!"

"Waa.. Waa.. Kasus iih.. MasMun iih.." Jerit Kennyo kesakitan.

"Maksudnya Sensei itu, kamu harus banyak nanya eaaa!" Jelas Masamune sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Oh-hooh... Tooh.."

"Kalau gitu, kalian yang merasa wanita pinjem celana di ruang guru ya.. Dan GANTI YAA!" Perintah Yoshiaki agak kasar.

"Tapi saya pakai celana, saya tak perlu ganti bawahan kan?" Tukas Magoichi.

"Tentu saja, Magoichi sayankkyuuw~ kamu cantik bagaimana saja.. Kapan saja.. Dimana saja... Aaah.." Kata Keiji dengan mata blink-blink.

"Iyeewh!"

**DOOOR!**

"Woow.. Magoichi mencetarkan pistol eaaa.." Kagum Kennyo.

"Ano, sensei, saya juga tak perlu ganti baju! Saya sudah pakai celana koo eaaa." Kata Kasuga pula.

"Oh, kalau gitu Matsu, Oichi dan Nouhime ganti baju ya! Cepet yaa! Sayaa! Ngasiya, waktya, limya, beliya, menyaah!" Kata Yoshiaki dengan gaya-gaya hot yang berganti saat mengucapkan per katanya. (Yang gak tau, itu artinya Saya ngasih waktu lima belas menit.)

"Yeew.. Ha.. Haii.." Nouhime, Matsu dan Oichi pun lari ke ruang guru untuk segera meminjam celana kain.

'Lantas kita ngapain disini?' Tulis Fuuma, lalu dihadapkan ke yang lain.

"Kita melakukan main kata sambil gerak!" Teriak Yukimura.

"EEEEKH?!" Teriak siswa-siswi lain tak terima.

"Sudah, lakukan saja yaa?" Kata Yoshiaki.

"Jadi peraturannya, kita membuat satu kata! BAHASA INDONESIA! Mulai dari Nagamasa-dono. Tapi, sebelum menjawab, harus melakukan tepok nyamuk! Cuman, tepok nyamuknyewt 4 hitungan aja biar ga kelamaan! Yang salah atau kelamaan... HARUS! PUSH AAAP! 10 KALIII!" Jelas Yukimura. Ahaa! Kalo di SD nya Dissa, mesti ada aja gerakan olahraga yang kayak gini! Tepok nyamuk! Bagi yang belom tau, tepok nyamuk termasuk gerakan hitungan berirama sebanyak 2x8. Jadi, hitungan ganjil itu lompat, kedua tangan nepuk, kedua kaki melebar, sementara itu hitungan genap itu lompat, kedua tangan di samping tubuh, kedua kaki merapat. Gila kan? (Readers : "SEKARANG DISSA KAYAKNYA SOK CURHAT DEH!") (Masih mending daripada Eaaa Eaaa Eaaa! Dan saya minta maaf karena copas sedikit game anda.. *kena hajar Author Meaaaa)

"Buju buseeet!" Seru Kennyo.

'Waa.. Bakal menambah wawasan bahasa Indonesia nii!' Tulis Fuuma.

"Ya sudah! Mulai! Terserah kata apa!" Yukimura menunjuk Nagamasa. Nagamasa tepok nyamuk 4 kali, lalu teriak.

"CAHAYA!"

Disusul oleh Fuuma. Saking Fuuma ga bisa ngomong, dia nulis capslock semua.

'YAITU!'

Dan disusul lagi Kasuga, "TUKANG!"

Sasuke, yang saat ini dilihat sarkastika oleh Kasuga, melakukan tepok nyamuknya sambil mikir keras.

"Kang... Kangta.. Kang! Kangin! Looh! Artis semua lagi? Kang.. Kang.. Kangcuuut!" Batin Sasuke cepat nan super bingung. Dan dengan keras ia berteriak :

"KANGTONG AJAIIIIIB!" (Salah acaraa!)

Para siswa langsung ledak tawa, apalagi Kasuga!

"Oii! Nyasar luu! Push up!" Bentak Kasuga puas sambil ketawa.

"Ekh? Hiiks huhu weweeek! Kau jahat sekali, Kasuga!" Dan Sasuke pun push-up.

"Hahaaa! Haaah.. Next, Kojuro-dono! Bikin kata baru lagi!" Seru Yukimura yang habis tertawa puas karena babunya yang bodoh dikit itu. Wajar, monyet rata-rata bodoh! (Dissa kena shuriken) Kojuro pun melakukan tepok nyamuk, kemudian berteriak sambil nunjuk Motonari dengan a la girly. (?)

"TAMAN!"

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!** (Ini bunyi tepok nyamuknya! Masa' jelasin satu-satu guenyewt eaa?)

"MANDIII!" Teriak Motonari.

"As ur kepribadian toh?" Goda Motochika.

"URUSAI!" Motonari mengatahkan ring-blade ke leher Motochika.

"Oke, gak jadi.." Motochika nyengir pelan.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"DINASTI!" Teriak Ieyasu yang ingat banget sama Ding Feng Dynasty Warriors yang populer itu. (Masamune : "ITU YANG BENAR DEAAATH FAAANG!" *hajar Dissa dengan jurus itu) (Ding Feng : "Aku memang terkenaaaal!" *kena hajar MasMun juga)

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"TIBA!" Teriak Motochika.

**PELOK.. PELOK..** (Masamune : "Kapenak lu lemes pas guee!" *hajar Dissa dengan Jet-X) **PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"TINJU!" Teriak Masamune cetar.

**PELAK! PELIK! PELOK! PELUK! **(Kennyo : "Pas giliran gue, elu aneka ragamkan?" *hajar Dissa)

"JUDI!" Teriak Kennyo.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"DIMANA!" Teriak Tenkai.

"Loh, itu kan banyak macamnya! Ntar malah di pasar, di dinding, di pagar, de-el-el!" Seru Toshiie.

"Tapi itu kata tanya kan ya? Raphophot ko ya!" Ingat Yoshiaki.

"O ya.. Yaah... Gak bisa liat adegan gonggol deh..." Pasrah si Toshiie.

"LANJOOOET!" Perintah Yukimura.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"NARASI!" Seru Magoichi sambil cetarin pistol.

"WEDEEH! Senammu asoi, Magoichi sayankkuwh! Sekarang aku akan menunjukkan juga!" Seru Keiji senang.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"SIDIK!" Teriak Keiji nunjukkin jari selayak hendak ikut pemilu.

"Biasa." Tanggap Magoichi singkat, padat, jelas, hitam, huruf.

"Aaah..." Rengek Keiji. Kemudian dia merosot ke kolam. (?)

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"DIKTE!" (E = E pada kue) Teriak Matsu.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"TELEVISI!" Teriak Toshiie.

"Dah habis nih, sapa dooong?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"AKU DOOONK!" Teriak Yukimura girang.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"SISI!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Wedeeh... Napa Si lagi?" Tanya Nagamasa.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"SIRKULASII!" Teriak Nagamasa geram.

'SIIIIII!' Tulis Fuuma besar, lalu disobek-sobek saking kesal.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

'SIMULASI!' Tulis Fuuma lebih besar.

"WHAT THE... SIIIIII!" Teriak Kasuga ikut kesal.

"What a great Si Party.." Tanggap Masamune.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"SILIKON!" Seru Kasuga.

"Loh, ternyata cepat berakhir..." Kata Masamune.

"Bagus dong, Brokuganryuu! Kita ga bakal stress lagi!" Hibur Motochika.

"Tapi ntar sandera push-up ga banyak duumz eaa!"

"Kalo sanderanya kita?"

"Eh... Iya sih.. Netral deh gue.."

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"KONDUKSII!" Teriak Sasuke.

1... 2...

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Teriak Kojuro sampai dunia budek semua. (?) Dan seisi lapangan tepuk tangan meriah.

"HABIS AKU BINGUUNG!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Haah... OKE!" Kojuro pun melakukan tepok nyamuknya.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"SIAGAA!" Teriak Kojuro.

"Loowh.. Gak pake Si lagi.." Desah Toshiie.

"Ahaa! GALAKSIII!" Seru Motonari.

3... 2...

"WHAT THE SIIIIIIII!" Teriak Ieyasu sampe hoodnya lepas. (Sejak kapan ni anak pake hood coba?)

"Haah! Haah! Oke!"

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"SIPUUUUUT!" Teriak Ieyasu kesal sampe hoodnya kembali pakai.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Masamune yang marah karena lagi-lagi pesta Si berakhir.

"HAAH! GAMPANG!" Seru Motochika.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"PUTERAAA!" Teriak Motochika. "Mas, Mas Brokuganryuu, kamu jawab aja psst.." Bisik Motochika tiba-tiba. Dan Masamune sebagai penyimak langsung ngangguk sarkastik.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"RASI!" Teriak Masamune.

Alhasil, satu.. Dua.. Tiga...

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Teriak Kennyo apes. Kemudian, dia langsung gubrak. Dan audience langsung tepuk tangan.

"Yeeey!" Sorak yang lain.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"SILAAA!" Teriak Kennyo.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"LABA!" Teriak Tenkai. Terlihat Magoichi senyum-senyum sendiri.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

"BA-SI!" Eja Magoichi jelas sekali.

Keiji yang mendengar langsung lari ngebut keliling lapangan sambil teriak.

"SIIIIIIIII! SIIIIIIII! SIIIIIIII!" Keiji larinya ternyata sambil ngacak rambut. Semua langsung kagum.

"Game ini memang gila ya.." Komentar Yoshiaki, yang ternyata dari tadi.. Dia ngilang.. Habis narsis di belakang taman bergetah! Omigot selokan mampet nyumbat banjir bandang pelis deh eaa...

"Keiji! Kembali atau push up!" Bentak Matsu.

"Oke, okee!" Teriak Keiji yang kemudian melakukan tepok nyamuk. Dari pada ini kelamaan, mending kita ke scene berikutnyewt eaaawh! :)

* * *

_Scene : Depan pagar masuk sekolah_

Pada suatu zaman.. (Readers : "NARASI ELU! DISSABUT KLAPA IJUUK!") Ekhem! Kalian sih! (Readers : "Apa salah kami baka?!") Di waktu yang bersamaan dengan permainan anak-anak komplotan (?) itu, terlihat seseorang berwajah badut dan baju orange, serta celana putih. Semua itu diaduk (?) (Readers : "DI-PA-DU-..") (Dissa : "WAN-SU-WA-RAA!" *Dissa dihajar Readers) (Readers : "DIPADUKAAAN DISSAAAABIT CANGKOOOEL!") Baiklah, dipadukan dengan topi hitamnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si mulatte (murid tambah telat (telat suku katanya dibalik jadi.. Latte! Tapi e yang ini kita ganti jadi e pada kue)) alias Yoshimoto. Dia berlari hendak memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Haah.. Haah.. Aku telat berapa menet ini? Haah.. Coba tadi aku gak bikinin iklan buat Kennyo, iklan bagi emas cuma-cuma, pasti ga bakal telat! Hoosh, haah.." Panik Yoshimoto sambil ngos-ngosan. (Readers : "Kapan Kennyo minta iklan?") (Dissa : "Ede doonk!")

Kemudian, Yoshimoto terkena tinjuan seseorang.

"Aakh! Hei.. Perasaan belum ada security selama ini eaaa... Hentai desu yo.." Kata Yoshimoto yang menyadari kalau orang itu security dari topinya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" Cetar orang itu dengan bentakan ala granny. (Dissa dihajar orang tersebut)

"A.. Aku.. Bikin... Proyek.. Yek! Yeek!" Jelas Yoshimoto. Kemudian, Yoshimoto mengamati busana orang itu. Ternyata, dia ini WANITA! Bajunya blus kuning, rok kain bewarna biru, dan legging warna hitam. Dan sepatunya itu flat shoes kuning disertai pita jingga sebagai aksesorinya. Rambutnya yang bewarna kuning itu sebagian dikuncir, dan sebagian lagi ia urai. (Yang tau cerita Being A Great Daimyo dan yang telah membaca profil saya lebih rinci pasti tau siapa orang ini ^^)

"Aku belum pernah kenal orang ini.." Batin Yoshimoto.

"ALASANMUU! JADWAL MENURUT JANIME HIGH SCHOOL DAY 2, TERTERA DI ACT 10 YANG BERJUDUL MR NARSIST AND ENGLISH PART 2, MENCETUSKAN MASUKNYA JAM SETENGAH SEPULUH!" Teriak gadis itu sambil menunjuk skenario JaNime High School Day 2 Act 10, dimana Kenshin-sensei berbicara lewat loudspeaker kelas. Dengan bantingan berkali-kali, dan membuat Yoshimoto tertekan.

"Hiiwh! Sumi.."

"SAYA TAK MENERIMA MAAF BEGITU SAJA KAU TAU?! DAN SAYA SANGAT TIDAK MENGHARGAI ALASAN YANG KAU BUAT-BUAT ITU! PROYEK BISA DIKERJAKAN SEPULANG SEKOLAH YANG NOMOR 3!" Gadis itu menunjuk Yoshimoto sadis.

"Nomor 3?"

"NOMOR 1 TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA! NOMOR 2 KELUARGA! NOMOR 3 SEKOLAH! BARU NOMOR 4 DAN SETERUSNYA IALAH YANG LAIN!"

"Saya minta maaf.. Pelisss..." Yoshimoto gentar-gentar hingga tubuhnya terbanting.

"CEPAT KE LAPANGAN DAN MINTA HUKUMANMU! SAYA GAK MAU TAU!" Teriak gadis itu.

"A-anoo.." Yoshimoto yang grogi itu diseret oleh gadis itu dengan muka sewot. (Readers : "Sadisnya aiih!")

"LELET KAYA PELET! KALAU BEGITU SAYA, TSUBAKO CHIBA, YANG AKAN MENGADUMUU!" Teriak gadis itu sebal, sebal, sebal, sebal, se.. (#PLAK!)

"Tsubako... Chiba?" Tanya Yoshimoto.

"Hmph!" Desah gadis itu yang menyeret Yoshimoto lebih cepat, bahkan hampir melebihi kecepatan cheetah. Kemudian, Tsubako berhenti sebentar.

"Eh, napa?" Tanya Yoshimoto.

"SAYA, TSUBAKO CHIBAA!" Sudah tegas-tegas gini, kemudian...

"MAU KE KAMAR MANDI DULUUU! KAU DIAM DISINI, AKU SEGERA KEMBALIII!"

GUBRAK! Yoshimoto langsung pingsan setelah mendengar teriakan cetar itu.

"Su-sugoi..."

* * *

_Scene : Depan ruang guru_

Nouhime, Matsu, dan Oichi sampai di depan ruang guru. Mereka yang mengalami perjuangan panjang ini, dari kutub pojokan ke padang Sahara.. (Readers : "DIHAAM!")

"Jadi kita izinnya gimana nih?" Tanya Oichi.

"Hmm.. Entah, coba kita masuk." Kata Nouhime.

"Masuk? Kau serius, Nouhime-sama? Lancang dong eaaa.." Kata Oichi.

"Halaah! Semasa Dissa aja kalo ke ruang guru ga pake permisi! Apalagi kalo masuk, dia kadang-kadang lari!" Ingat Matsu.

"Oh iya?" Tanya Oichi.

"HEEEEI! AIBKU HEEEI! AIBKUUU!" Teriak Dissa yang tiba-tiba mendatangi para gadis sambil baca narasi.

"AIB IS OKAY EAAA! KAU TAU AIBKU YANG DI DAY 2 CHATTING GROUP KITA KAN?" Kata Nouhime acung jempol sambil mengingat kembali. "Bahkan, Dissa pernah ke ruang guru, padahal guru-gurunya lagi rapat sama OSIS!" Bongkar gadis ini.

"AIBKUUUUU! TERBONGKAAAAR!" Dissa bergaya layak puitis. (Readers : "Elu bisa tah?" *tatap sinis) Lalu, Dissa lari kencang kembali ke studio.

"Dissa! Kapok juga dia karena aib!" Kata Nouhime.

"Ano... Ohayou, minna."

"Aakh?!" Para gadis terkejut akan suara asing tersebut. Kemudian, ketiga gadis pemberani (?) pelan pelan menolehkan kepala ke orang yang membuat kalimat tersebut.

"Anata wa.. Nagamasa-sama no..." Kata Oichi yang mengenal orang itu.

"Oichi-sama? Kau tau?!" Tanya Nouhime agak terbelalak mataharinya. (Nouhime : "Mata Thor! Mataaa! Bedaa!" *tembak Dissa)

"Ahaha.. Oichi janaika? Watashi wa ima no? Anata wa sugoi yo nee~" Kata gadis itu sambil memainkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan serbuk-serbuk cahaya kecil.

"Serbuk ini... Ah! Anata wa Kyougoku! Maria!" Tegas Matsu menunjuk orang itu. Yap, Kyougoku Maria! Dia juga salah satu guru di JaNime High School. Dia mengajari IPS. Makanya tadi Kenshin di Act 1 ada nyebutin nama ini! Dia memperkerjakan Maria sebagai guru IPS, sementara itu Kenshin akan mengajari PPKn. Guru ini (mungkin) satu-satunya guru wanita di JaNime High School loh! (Harusnya Nouhime juga, tapi sayang, dia adalah anak dengan cap tidak.. *dishot gun Nouhime) Dan sekarang, mungkin kalian penasaran siapa saja gurunya dan mengajar dalam pelajaran apa eaaa! :

\- Kenshin-sensei mengajar PPKn.  
\- Shingen-sensei mengajar Matematika.  
\- Yoshiaki-sensei mengajar Olahraga dan English. (Dia ini salah satu guru yang mau mengajar 2 pelajaran selain..)  
\- Muneshige-sensei mengajar Seni Budaya.  
\- Maria-sensei mengajar IPS dan IPA. (Readers : "Ternyata dia.. Dasar Dissa..")  
\- Yoshihiro-sensei mengajar Kesehatan. (Di JaNime High School, pelajaran Olahraga dan Kesehatan dipisah.)  
\- Hideyoshi-sensei mengajar Kekuatan. (Di JaNime High School, maksudnya kekuatan adalah cara mendidik supaya para siswa menjadi petempur sengoku yang pandai dan kuat.)  
\- Nobunaga-sensei mengajar Bahasa Indonesia. (Readers : "BAHASAMU THOOOR?!")  
\- Matabei-sensei mengajar Teknologi. (Readers : "Dissa sudah gila! Masa' orang gila kayak dia dijadikan guru Teknologi? Dan tunggu... ZAMAN SENGOKU ADA TEKNOLOGI?!") (Ini loh cerita saya! Ngapain nyampur? Dan kebetulan Matabei saya jadikan guru Teknologi karena Theme Songnya yang kayak bunyi alarm HP saya..)  
\- Ujimasa-ustadz (Dissa dibekukan Ujimasa) Ujimasa-sensei mengajar Agama.

Jadwal pelajaran saya beritahu nanti di Act 4 atau 5. Kemudian, saya mau sopingus sedikit, kalau Mitsunari, Hanbei dan Sakon akan menjadi mubar di Day 5. Soalnya, pas mau dimasukkin Hideyoshi-sensei bareng siswa lain, Mitsunari nolak-nolak dengan keras. Kalo nggak diturutin, Mitsunari bakalan menjatuhkan diri dari gedung berlantai seribu, yang tiap lantainya berluas 75km X 50km. Tentu saja Hanbei dan Sakon harus nurutin. Hideyoshi cuman bilang, 'Oh hell but oh well!'. (?) (Readers : "GILA SUDAH LUU! EMANG ADA GEDUNG BEGITU? DAN HIDEYOSHI, KAU MENURUT ANAK BUAHMUU?!") (Day 4 Dissa mengadakan hari tanpa mubar. Ya iyalah, masa' tiap hari ada murid baru gila aja!) (Readers : "Sama aja gebleek, murid barunya di Day 5 ada 3..") Sementara itu, Tsuruhime di Day 6. (Readers : "Berarti selama 1 minggu ada 6 mubar gile lu Dissabut klapa ijuuk!") Yang lain alias Katsuie, Shikanosuke, Naotora, Kanbei, dan Tadatsugu akan menyusul pemberitahuannya, karena saya akan pusing kalau merencanakan semuanya sekaligus! Untuk Hisahide dan Yoshiteru.. Saya bingung jadi apa di JaNime -_-. BTS Okedoi?!

"Benar. Kau seratus persen tepat. Seratus persen cekatan. Ada keperluan apa disini?" Tanya Maria.

"Katanya, kami mau disuruh pinjam celana kain buat olahraga eaaa." Terang Nouhime.

"Ichi.. Malu.. Kalau kelihatan.." Kata Oichi malu-malu sambil ngutek-ngutek jarinya.

"Oowh, celana? Silahkan masuk. Akan saya pandu ke tempatnya.." Kata Maria sambil mengantar ketiga gadis pemberani (Readers : "MASIH AJA INI AUTHORNYEEWT!") ke dalam.

"Maria-sensei disini ngajar apa ya?" Tanya Matsu.

"Oh, saya mengajar 2IP. Alias IPS sama IPA." Jelas Maria.

"Kukira yang ngajarin IPA Kenshin-sensei.." Kata Matsu.

"Tidak. Kenshin-sensei ngajar PPKn sekarang. Nah.. Ini celananya!" Kata Maria yang kemudian menunjuk tumpukkan celana kain warna-warni di sudut kiri belakang ruang guru.

"Ya ampun... Sensei-sensei disini ngoleksi celana kain?" Tukas Nouhime tak percaya.

"Yoi. Mulai dari merah sampai ungu. Kami juga mengoleksi hitam, putih, coklat, dan abu-abu. Seluruh kontras ada loh! Segala ukuran, mulai dari yang sekecil semut sampai sebesar galaksi ada eaaa." Jelas Maria yang semrawut nan panjang, tapi lebih panjang lagi kalau pidatonya.. (Dissa kena Death Fang) (Ding Feng : "Loh, namaku populer ya... Memangnya aku ini idaman kalian? Terutama si pedang enam kulkul (cool cool) itu. Woow.." *Ding Feng kena Death Fang)

"Woow! Luar binasa!" Takjub Oichi dan Matsu. Nouhime malah langsung rampas celana warna jingga agak muda.

"Eh, memang ada yang pinggangnya seukuran galaksi? Lagian kalo disimpen di ruang guru ga bakal cukup eaa!" Tanya Nouhime keheranan sambil mengukur celana yang baru ia ambil.

"Ya dilipat semampunya thoyya! Dibantu oleh 2000 sukarelawan itu eaa.. Baiklah. Silahkan pilih sesuka kalian yaa.. Saya mau siapin soal-soal di ruang komputer. Dan kalau sudah, jangan lupa kembalikan looh.. Jaa!" Maria-sensei pun meninggalkan ruang guru, membawa buku-buku pelajaran ke ruang komputer. (Readers : "Head Butt banget di zaman sengoku ada komputer...")

"Jaa ne, Maria-sensei!" Balas Nouhime, Matsu, dan Oichi sambil mengambil celana untuk ganti. Matsu mengambil yang warna coklat tua, sementara itu Oichi mengambil maroon. (Kayaknya ga matching ya -_-) Dan mereka bertiga mlarat (bablas) ke kamar ganti untuk ganti celana. (Jangan samakan dengan ngompol dan tembusnya si.. *Kena ring-blade orang yang dimaksud)

* * *

_Scene : Lapangan sekolah_

**SREEET! SREEET! SREEET!**

Suara seretan terdengar jelas di telinga para pesenam olahraga. Sekarang sih, yang lagi melakukan gerak tepok nyamuk adalah Masamune. (Readers : "Cepetnya balik ke MasMun!") Dan mereka langsung memandang adegan seret tersebut.

"WOOOW..." Salut mereka bebarengan.

"YOSHIAKI-SENSEI! SAYA, TSUBAKO CHIBA, OTHER CHARACTER, MELAPOR! ADA SATU ORANG SISWA YANG TELAT!" Teriak Tsubako sambil menunjukkan aktor yang diseret.

"Aaah.. Gila banget cewek ini eaaa..." Kata Yoshimoto yang keadaan tubuhnya totally shock.

"Tsubako? OC nya Author juga?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa dia pacarnya Seito, anata wayo?" Turut Keiji yang bertanya.

"BUKAAN!" Ketus Tsubako. Kemudian, Tsubako menghajar Keiji dengan bogem.

"AAAKH!"

"Beda banget! Justru kami tidak begitu dekat!" Kata Tsubako.

"Bah! Kok bisa.. Padahal sifat kalian sama-sama penghajar extreme.." Komentar Keiji agak tidak menerima.

"Itu takdir, sobat.. Takdir.." Hibur Kojuro.

"Yeewh! Itu lagi, dasar lobak!" Sinis Nagamasa.

"Tapi memang benar!" Tegas Kojuro.

"Hmm.. Bersiaplah untuk hukumanmu yaa! Heheehee yaa.." Kata Yoshiaki.

"Waaakh! Dihukum eaaaa!" Teriak Yoshimoto ngeri tingkat apartemen. (?)

"HAND STAND! CEPAT!" Bentak Masamune.

"Ha-ha-ha-haa...! Dimana!" Kata Yoshimoto tak sabar.

"Di kampungmu.. YA DI LAPANGAN BAKAA!" Bentak Masamune lagi.

"OKEE!" Yoshimoto pun langsung mulai handstand keliling lapangan.

"Dakara, boku wa ninmu owari, dake.." Kata Tsubako. Tapi terputus oleh..

"Iya! Pergi kembali eaaa!" Teriak Dissa dari studio.

"Kedo.. Aku mau stay disini, Dissa... Masa' aku berkurung di studio eaa?" Melas Tsubako.

"Iya, Dissa-dono! Ajak Tsubako-dono pesta bareng.." Teriak Yukimura yang terputus.

"BAGIMU PESTA, DASAR YUKI!" Sinis siswa-siswi lain keras.

"Tapi memang pesta olahraga ndeeng!" Kata Yukimura.

"Pesta olahraga? Senam gila boyish itu pesta dari mana? Dari Sahara?" Kata Kasuga.

"Ya pesta lah, Kasuga-dono! Kalau bukan, mana mungkin kalian teriak-teriak!"

"ITU KARENA KAKI KRAM TAUUU!" Bentak Kasuga. Kali ini ditambah Magoichi.

"Yaa.. Bagus dong."

"APANYEWT EAAAH?!" Kali ini, Motonari mengikuti.

"Loh, Motonari ikut teriak sama para gadis eaa?! Kereen..." Goda Ieyasu.

"Chachiing-" Ucapan Kennyo terputus.

"AHOOK!" Teriak Tenkai yang sudah hapal. Dan taunya, Tenkai malah batuk-batuk.

"Ahok, hok, hook! Aaaahoook!" Begitulah bunyi batuknya.

"Batukmu kambuh lagi, nggol!" Tanggap Masamune.

"Heei! Kaki kalian apa gak keram?" Tanya Motonari kesal.

"Keram, tapi ga teriak segitunya kelless! Cowok kan eaah!"

"Tapi dia bukan cowok kaan?!" Motonari menunjuk Tenkai.

"Loh? Saya ini cowok! Mana bukti saya cewek?" Tanya Tenkai tak sudi.

"Cengeng?"

"Jiiah! Cengeng kan belom tentu sifatnyewt-"

"Tapi rata rata... Cee-week.."

"Haah! Haah! Haah! Huweeeeeewh! Hiiks! Huhu weweeeek!" Jerit Tenkai yang kambuh lagi itu tangisan manjanyewt.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau... Boleh gabung. Tapi.. Dengan syarat!" Kata Dissa akhirnya.

"Yeey! Apa syaratnyewt eaaa?" Kata Tsubako girang.

"Syaratnyeeewt... Yaitu... ELU GAK BOLEH IKUT GROUPING SISWA-SISWI NANTII!" Seru Dissa sampai bumi terbelah menjadi potongan barat dan timur. (!)

"Baik! Gampang cooi!" Sorak Tsubako mantap.

"Baiklah ya... Mari lanjutkan senam ya!" Perintah Yoshiaki.

"Tapi saya kasian melihat keadaan dia.." Kata Sasuke menunjuk Motochika yang ngos-ngos.

"Haah... Haaah..."

"Dia habis bawa peralatan super duper gede." Jelas Sasuke.

"HAAH.. PII.. BERD... DEIII... TUYUUUL..." (?)

"Ngos-ngos macam apa itu?" Tanya Masamune agak hentai.

"Gak gentle banget sih! Kentel tenahaan!" Seru Magoichi.

"Ya habis elu, Sayakaa! Masa' bawa barang tadi itu sampe.. Sampe.. Haah... Pii.. Berd.. Deii... Tuyuuull..." Protes Motochika dengan nada lemas.

"SAYAKA LAGI?!" Teriak Magoichi yang amarahnya memuncak gunung Fuji.

"Haah... Magoichi, namamu itu Saika kook. Jangan dengarkan dan jangan masukkan batinmu, saya, eh saika.. Haah.." Batin Magoichi kesal.

"Saya ga peduli ya! Tetap saja harus melakukan senam ya! Meski tulang patah dan daging melembut, kau harus tetap senam yaa!" Kata Yoshiaki acuh.

"Kasihani saya... Kasihani sayaa... Give the man your food.. Give the man your food!" Melas Motochika selayak hewan yang berada di acara TV Underdoll (karena Unde***g yang sudah MS. *Dissa kena pentung)

"Kamu mau Nasgor seafood?!" Goda Ieyasu sarkastik.

"Aah.. Aah! Mauu! Mau dong Ieyasuuu!" Teriak Motochika megang-megang tangan Ieyasu super melas.

"Buju buseet! Senam dulu eaa!" Kata Ieyasu. Kemudian, Motochika langsung membara.

"BAIIK! DEMI NASGOOOR!" Seru Motochika sambil foya-foya.

"ANIKIIIEH!" Seru para anak buah. (Readers : "Sejak kapan anak buah sekolah?!")

"Yeewh! Masa' gentleman cuman gargarnasgor eaaa? Gak isin apa?" Ketus Magoichi.

"Daripada elu! Masa' kamu satu-satunya gentlewoman disini?" Balas Motochika.

"Rrrrgh! Dasar KENTEEEL!"

"KAU ITU KETELAAA DAGANGAAN!"

"HMPH! I DONT KNOW, DONT CARE, AND DONT ACCEPT!"

"AKU GETEWE, GEPEDELE, GENEREME!" (Sok banget bosone Chosokabe!)

"Ichi... Sanjou.." Kata Oichi yang sudah tiba kembali di lapangan bersama Matsu dan Nouhime. (Masa' mau ke adegan mereka ganti? Pervy lu!) (Readers : "Yang nulis sapa, tapi yang diituduh sapa?")

"Ichiii! Kau cantik sekali eaa!" Seru Nagamasa yang terpukau sangat.

"Hontou desu? Ichi wa.. Nagamasa-sama no... Arrigatou.." Kata Oichi malu-malu.

"Kau juga cantik, Matsu! Yeey!" Sorak siapa lagi kalau bukan pendamping setia, ditambah penyayank, ditambah suami Matsu? (Toshiie : "Kakeaan Dissa!" *nusuk Dissa dengan tombak)

"Aah! Arrigatou, Inuchiyo-sama!" Kata Matsu.

"LALU... UNTUKKU?!" Jerit Nouhime keras. Semua langsung ledak tawa.

"Hahaaa... Kamu ga cantik lagi kelless! Namanya umur malima eaaa!" Ejek Ieyasu.

"Aib gue... Aib gue.. Aib.. Ooh aib.." Kata Nouhime sambil meditasi. (?)

"Dan kalian sudah tau orang itu belom?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Waah! Gadis baru kah?" Tanya Matsu saat melihat Tsubako pada pandangan pertama bebareng Oichi dan Nouhime! (#PLOK!)

"Haii! Watashi wa Tsubako Chiba!" Kata Tsubako memperkenalkan diri.

"Tsubako? Ooh! OC milik Dissa kah?" Tanya Matsu lagi.

"Bukan. Saya AC... IYALAH! OC!" Geram Tsubako. Matsu pun terkena senjata Tsubako, alias ropped shurikennya itu.

"Itu senjatanya Tsubako? Hah?" Tanya Masamune saat melihat ropped shuriken Tsubako yang rodo' kren itu.

"Biar kujelaskan! Bagi yang belum membaca profil atau Cerita Being A Great Daimyo, senjata Tsubako adalah ropped shuriken. Mungkin agak serupa dengan senjatanya Nene di Sengoku Musou, tapi yaah... Tak apalah!" Jelas Dissa dari studio.

"Oowh... Iya sih, di BAGD, aku malah jadi itunyewt!" Kata Masamune. "CHOTTO! MEGOHIME TETAPLAH TIDAK MENINGGAL!" Bentak Masamune keji.

"Iye, iye, itu kalo BAGD tok kan? Kalo yang lain ngga kan eaa?"

"Haah! Karep ngareep!" Pasrahlah sudah si MasMun.

"Kalau begitu.. Mari kita segerakan senamnya yaa! Yukimura, pimpin ya!" Perintah Yoshiaki gemes.

"Haii! Wakatten gozaru! Tsubako-dono ikut juga yaa!" Teriak Yukimura sambil loncat-loncat di tempat.

"Ba-ba-baik.." Kata Tsubako terbatuk-batuk.

"MINNAAAAA! IKKOOOOOH!" Yukimura melakukan scotch jump. (Omigot selokan mampet nyumbat banjir bandang...) Baru 5 kali melakukan scotch jump..

"Hmm.. Sanada, kayaknya ga enak kalo dia dipanggil Tsubako." Kata Masamune yang berhenti scotch jump tiba-tiba..

"Hah? Terus apa, Masamune-dono?" Tanya Yukimura yang masih scotch jump. Padahal ga ada yang niru.

"Hm.. Hmm..." Masamune berpikir hingga lampunya menyala.

"Ahaa! TsuT**!" Usul Keiji.

"Iyeewh! Keiji! Kau tak menghormati citra perempuan!" Bentak Magoichi.

"Betul sekali kata Magoichi-dono!" Turut Matsu.

"Tapi enak banget dipanggl begitu!" Kata Keiji.

"ITU KARENA OBSESI LU KE -TINOOT-!" Teriak Magoichi yang kemudian mencetarkan bazooka.

"Aakh.. Eiyo! Eiyoo!" Melas Keiji. (Eiyo is Ayo)

"HIYAAH!" Tsubako menendang Keiji dengan jarak middle air.

"AKKKH!" Lagi-lagi, Keiji menjadi korban tabrak lariwisata. (?)

"Masamune-dono, makanyewt dipanggil Tsubako!" Teriak Yukimura.

"So, no other name?" Tanya Masamune.

"Karepe tah eaaa!" Seru Yukimura.

"Haah.. Senam ga jadi-jadi ini ya! Ayo cepet senam yaa!" Teriak Yoshiaki kesal, tapi tidak melupakan gemesnyewt.

"Hmph!" Dengus Tsubako.

"Ichi! Nii! Saaan!" Teriak Yukimura yang saat ini melakukan scotch jump lagi.

"Shii!" Teriak yang lain mengikuti Yukimura.

"BAGUS! BAGUS! IKUTI TERUUUUS!" Teriak Yukimura bangga dengan peserta didiknyewt. (Readers : "Peserta didiknya sebenarnya sapa seeh?")

"Kite ini peserta didik loe?" Tanya Magoichi pelan.

"Bukan, tapi semangat kalian segar-segar kayak lobaknya Katakura-dono!" Seru Yukimura lebih bangga.

"Heh? Lobakku?" Tanya Kojuro.

"Ya iyalah! Emang sapa lagi Katakura yang ada di JaNime?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Hmmm..."

"Yoweees!"

Dan kita skip time sahajaaah! 10 menet kemudian, sehabis melakukan 75 scotch jump, 50 sit-up, dan 65 salto kanan-kiri. (Readers : "WHAT THE HEEELL?!")

"Nah, seperti kata Dissa ya! Kita akan membagi-bagi grup yaa!" Kata Yoshiaki.

"Ohoh, 1 grup brapa orang?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Cukup 2 orang ya! Soalnya kalian bakal ribut kalo 3 orang ya." Kata Yoshiaki lagi.

'Saya loh ga ribut. Saya ini pendiam..' Tulis Fuuma.

"Ya, kecuali kamu ya!" Kata Yoshiaki sambil ngeremek kertas Fuuma.

'MY PEPPEEEER!' Tulis Fuuma kesal, ditambah gambar Fuuma dengan muka melas sambil memegang kertas remekan Yoshiaki-sensei.

"PAKE A KELLESS!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"Well to the jewell, saya jelaskan ya! Usahakan kalian ambil orang yang kebal ya! Soalnya kalian bakal melakukan oper-operan banyak, bisa jadi kena bagian tubuh, takutnya rusak ya." Jelas Yoshiaki.

"Uwedeeh.." Dengus Motochika agak ketakutan, mengetahui tubuhnya yang dijuluki Seikai Oni ini mungkin bakal dikeroyok para rayap.. (Siswa JaNime lain : "Maksud lu kami rayapnyewt?!" *hajar Dissa berjamaah)

"Motochika..." Kata Ieyasu menggoda biar Motochika gabung.

"Chouso... Kabee!" Teriak Motonari dengan godaan pula.

"Eekh! 2 orang dekat saiaaa!" Seru Motochika berusaha menghindar. Tapi sayang, mendadak tangan kanan Motochika ditarik-tarik Motonari, tangan kiri ditarik-tarik Ieyasu.

"Kamu harus sama akuuu!" Melas Ieyasu sambil narik.

"Ki sama... Jangan rebut my Chosokabe! Dia adalah belah jiwa dan ragaku!" Balas Motonari sama kuat. Kemudian, Masamune yang memerhatikan adegan samgat ini bersiul.

"Wooh.. Ada adegan rebutan gentleman eaaa!" Soraknya.

"Chaching.. Ahook! Yeey! Chaching Ahook!" Seru Kennyo sambil joget berkali-kali.

"Haah... Omigot selokan.. Mampet.. Gue baru slese handstand..." Kata Yoshimoto yang sudah lumpuh-lumpuh di hadapan Kennyo.

"Owh! Yoshimoto mai prend!" Seru Kennyo.

"Haah.. Haah..." Yoshimoto langsung pejem mata sebentar buat ngatur napas.

CKREEEK!

Lagi-lagi, kamera Yukimura berhasil mengambil gambar YAOI yang ada.

"Ittadakki!" Sorak Yukimura pelan.

Sementara itu, Magoichi memandang adegan tarik tambang tersebut (?) keheranan. Dan sepertinya dia punya rencana..

"Hmm... Rencana pengalihan, action!" Batin Magoichi keras, tapi tentu saja takkan terdengar yang lain. Namanya aja batin, batin itu temennya lahir! Dan lahir itu belum ada yang ngerti bahasanya! Lahir kan fresh dari rahim sang Ibunda! (Readers : "Mulai wes pikiran Diasabut kelapa mengaco dunia..")

Magoichi mendatangi tarik tambang untuk ikut menghakim, eh, maksudku, untuk melerai.

"EKHEM!" Dehem Magoichi keras. Motonari dan Ieyasu greged, Motochika nya cuman terdiam.

"Heeh, Magoichi! Bantu aku duumz! Kamu kan gentlewoman, pasti kuat narik dari si DuGen ini!" Mohon Ieyasu.

"Tidak bisa, Mago! Kau harus membantuku! Baju hijau tua membantu hijau muda! Logikanya, buah yang lebih tua pasti lebih mantap dari yang lebih muda warnanya, maka kau harus membantu saya biar buahnya super mantap!" Jelas Motonari dengan logika gak beres.

"Dan sialnya, buah hijau muda yang tidak dibantu akan menjadi... KUNING!" Teriak Ieyasu menarik Motochika ke arahnya. "MAKSUDNYA, AKU YANG MENONJOOL!"

"MAKMU, IEYASUU! GAK NGURUUS!" Teriak Motonari yang balas tarik ke arahnya dengan kekuatan Nichirin. (Readers : "Kekuatan itu eaa.. Brarti Ieyasu lak pake kekuatan Tadakatsu!")

"NGAPAIN JUGA LU NGURUS MAK GUE!" Teriak Ieyasu menarik lebih keras. Magoichi hanya geleng-geleng saat ini.

"WOOOI! WES KAKI KERAM, TANGANKU KERAM 2 KALI BRANTAS!" Teriak Motochika tak kuat.

"SIALAAAN! POKOKNYA SINI SEIKAI ONI NYEWT GUEE!" Teriak Motonari yang narik lebih keras lagi dari sebelumnya.

"AAAKH! MOURI! IEYASU! BOLEH DEBAT, TAPI JANGAN GUENYEWT YANG JADI TAMBANGNYAA!" Jerit Motochika makin tak kuat.

"STOOPP!" Teriak Magoichi tiba-tiba. "KALIAN GA KASIAN APA SAMA ORANG DEKAT KALIAN SENDIRI?"

"Magoichi.." Ieyasu dan Motonari menghadap Magoichi, melepas tangan-tangan Motochika.

"Akhirnyeeewt! Gue berbahagiaaa!" Seru Motochika. Kemudian dia duduk lemes di tanah.

"Bener kata Motochika barusan. Kalau kalian mau debat Motochika, orangnya jangan jadiin tambang!" Tukas Magoichi.

"Tapi kalau kita lepas, ntar Masamune ato Keiji bisa rebut kaya' kita juga.." Jelas Ieyasu.

"Nah loee! MasMun dan Keiji sebenarnya tadi juga mau rebutan, tapi.. Karena liat DuGen ngerebut Seikai Oni, MasMun dan Keiji langsung pergi! Biar ga kenek aroma DuGen!" Ejek Ieyasu.

"HEEI! Brarti loe mau aja?!"

"Kalo gue berbedaa.."

"Ah, debat lagi! Cukup! Kalau kalian debat orang, kenapa kalian ga JanKenBong aja? More simpel and more clearly?" Usul Magoichi.

"Hmm... Setelah dipikir-pikir sih.." Pikir Ieyasu.

"Boleh... Boleh.." Lanjut Motonari.

"Baiklah, Motochika! Istirahatlah! Dan berterima kasihlah pada Magoichi." Kata Ieyasu.

"Benar. Tapi nanti, elu siap-siap!" Kata Motonari.

"HAAH?! SIAP-SIAP BUAT BUNUH DIRII?!" Tanya Motochika.

"BUKAAN!" Motonari langsung mendengus kesal, dan tak memerdulikan Tusuksate Motochika itu. (Logika Tusuksate = Chosok sama dengan Tusuk. Kabe sama dengan Sate. Mungkin agak ga nyambung, tapi ada kemiripan juga kan?) (Dissa kena perangkap Motochika)

"Well, ayo Gen, kita cari tempat buat JanKen. Kita biarkan Motochika istirahat sama Magoichi!" Ajak Ieyasu.

"HEEI! Panggilanku Motonari! Bukan Gen! Tapi, ayo cari tempat yang oke.." Kata Motonari negatif serta positif beraduk jadi Netralista. (?)

Ieyasu dan Motonari akhirnya meninggalkan MagoChika. Motochika berterima kasih sangat pada Sang Gentlewoman satu-satunya.

"Arrigatou, Sayaka! Very arrigatou!" Kata Motochika.

"Sama-sama..." Kata Magoichi dengan nada agak evil. Lalu, dia ngretek-ngretek kedua tangannya.

"Heh?" Dengus Motochika keheranan.

"Karena... Sekarang.." Magoichi menyeret Motochika keras.

"AAAH! AAAH! APESSS! OMIGOT SELOKAN MAMPET NYUMBAT BANJIR BANDANG! KENAPA KAAU?!" Teriak Motochika pegel-pegel pengen minta BPL Yukimura. (Mengingat kembali Day 2 Act 10 ^^)

"KAU AKAN SEKELOMPOK DENGANKUU!" Teriak Magoichi. Kemudian, dia mengarahkan pistol ke Motochika.

"Kalo elu menolak... Elu bakal gue jadiin palang bunuh diri!"

1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. Mari berhitung A La Senam! (#PLAAK!) Motochika pun teriak.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Teriakkan kali ini cetar sampai nyasar planet cincin kawin (?) kita, alias Saturnus.

"Pengalihan, berhasil!" Sorak Magoichi pelan.

NEW JULUKAN : Magoichi - Gentlewoman with Full of Tactics (?!)

"Wedeeh, teriakkan apaan tu?" Tanya Kasuga yang padahal lagi lomba cibir sama Sasuke.

"Biasa.. Gentle yang mau jadi kentel! Akhirnya siap minum." Jelas Magoichi.

"Ooooowh..." Kasuga pun ber-oowh oowh riang.

"Susu kental manis? Beli satu rasa dada!" Canda Sasuke.

"Jangan anggap serius eaaa!" Kata Magoichi.

"Tapi memang yang paling berasa di dadanyewt Sang Monster!" Kata Sasuke mantap.

"Ya sudah, saya akan urus susu kentel manis edisi ungu ini. Silahkan lanjutkan urusan kalian." Pamit Magoichi, menarik tangan Motochika supaya mengikuti jalannya.

"WACHAA-CHAA-CHAAAH! SAKEET! SERET MOLO NI ANAAK!" Teriak Motochika yang sudah JELAS pegel karena tanah di lapangan yang tidak rata itu membuat punggung dia banyak bekas.

"Heei! Kami sudah selesai! Akulah yang da-" Kata Ieyasu yang baru dateng gandeng DuGen, (YAOI is DETECTED! *Yukimura langsung foto looh!) kemudian terputus saat melihat MagoChika sudah tiada di lapangan upacara kemerdekaan. (Ieyasu : "INI DISSABIT CANGKUL NAPA INGET AMA UPACARA MULU SEEH?" *bogem Dissa)

"Ma-mana Chosokabe?" Tanya Motonari heran.

"Bukannya tadi disini? Tidak pindah sederajat pun, apalagi kalau dihitung berdasarkan derajat celcius." Kata Ieyasu.

"ITU MAH, SUHUU!"

"Karep ngareep! Okee! Jadi mana Mo-" Ucapan Ieyasu terputus saat melihat Magoichi lambai-lambai tangan dengan bangga sambil menunjukkan Motochika yang KO.

"HELLO, MISTER JAPAAN! SAYA DAPAT ANGGOTAAA!" Goda Magoichi.

"Jadi... Kita ditipu ya, Gen?" Tanya Ieyasu pelan ke Motonari.

"Meneketehe simalakama teweeek! Masa ya? Ya sama?" Kata Motonari bingung.

"SHIIIIIT! YOU -TIIT-! SOMPELAAK LAKBAAAN!" Sumpah Ieyasu dan Motonari keji sambil nunjuk Magoichi sadis. Sementara itu, si korban tunjuk cuman cekikik sendiri.

"Berarti dengan terpaksa, kita cari anggota lain." Simpul Motonari.

"Yowees! Bai, Gen! Aku tak sama Fuuma! Kalo ga sih, sama Keiji.." Pamit Ieyasu duluan. Motonari langsung ngambil nada sopran.

"FIIII... GAAA... ROOOO... OOOOOWH!" Nyanyinya merdu.

Skip time. Soalnya kalo dijabarin semua, kalian bakal pusing! Ini saya kasih list anggota pel ompol! (Readers : "WOOOI! KELOMPOOOK!") KAREP NGAREEP! (Readers : "ORA ISOOO! BEDA OOOI!") Dan inilah daftar pasangan buat operan nanti :

\- Masamune dengan Kojuro. (Leader and Babu Babo still 2gather.) (Readers : "TOGETHEEER! BUKAN TWOGATHEEER!")  
\- Yukimura dengan Sasuke. (Leader and Babu Saru!) (Kena hajar Sasuke)  
\- Kasuga dengan Keiji. (Lihat Basara 3)  
\- Ieyasu dengan Fuuma. (Lihat Basara 3)  
\- Motochika dengan Magoichi. (Sudah lihat adegan tadi?!)  
\- Toshiie ALWAYS Matsu. (MEMANG!)  
\- Nagamasa JELAS SEKALEEH Oichi. (ANCEEN!)  
\- Kennyo dengan Yoshimoto. (MAMA MIA MAI PREEND!) (#PLAK)  
\- Nouhime dengan Yoshiaki-sensei. (INI TERPAKSA! KARENA NOUHIME OGAH SAMA GONGGOL DAN DUGEN YANG MEMBUAT NOUHIME JADI STRAIGHT WORLDWIDE!)  
\- Tenkai dengan Motonari. (INI JUGA TERPAKSA KARENA MEREKA ADALAH KORBAN CEGATAN PARA MURID!)

Well, kurasa segini saja isi Act 3. Bagaimana permainan siswa-siswi? Seru? Menakutkan? Membisu?

Continued to Act 4!

* * *

**DISSA'S CHAT ROOM : CHOUSOKABE MOTOCHIKA (Dissa : "HURRAAAH! MY VERY FAVORITE ANIKIIIEH!")**

"Haloo! Haloo! Saya sangat gembira! Karena kali ini yang saya ajak adalah... seikai Oni! chousokabeee! ngyaaa~" Seru Dissa sambil fangirling ria.

"Adhu Dissa.. Pelis deh, jangan lebaii! Aku ini orang biasa kalanya." Kata Motochika mengalimkan diri.

"Yeep! Jadi, saya minta teasernya Act selanjutnyewt!" Seru Dissa.

"Okay! Ntar, Tsubako-san bakal jadi penggantinya Yoshiaki-sensei! Soalnya ntar di Act 4, Dissa berubah pikiran. Saking kasihan sama Miss gak lulus." Jelas Motochika.

"Yaah! Memang babo amet jadi guee!"

"Yee! Ngakuu! Next, ntar bakal ada adegan yang pingsan karena sok nyoba gaya atlet! Nah loo? Loo?"

"Kalo pingsan, operannya gimana dong?"

"Ntar dia main sama Seito!"

"Bagus! OC KU BERKOMPOL! YEAHAA!"

"OC mu baru 2, dibilang berkumpul.. Itu namanyewt berduo!"

"Karep ngarep! Nah, ada sopingus lagi?"

NEW KATA KHAS : KAREP NGAREP!

"Hmm... Ga ada. Mungkin ya.. Ada pemberitahuan jadwal seperti kata Dissa tadi! Yowis, aku tak belikan Orochika parfum jeng kollin! Baai!" Motochika pamit meninggalkan Dissa.

"NOOOO! MATTEEEEE!" Teriak Dissa melas. Saking ga pengen ditinggal, Dissa langsung ngejar Motochika tanpa pamit ke readers.

Kemudian, Fuuma jadi penampakan, melempar kertas berisi tulis-tulisan aksara ke depan kamera. Ini tulisannyewt eaa :

'Minna.. Jangan mencontoh Dissa! Dissa memang bukan contoh yang baik! Tegaskan itu! Tapi, kalian dicap untuk nge-review ya eaa! Kalo ga review.. Hmm.. Apa kata dunia? Dan another sopingus dari saya.. Saya bakal melakukan triple twist kick dan headshot kick! Bai-baai~ kemudian, Day 2 Utage masih nyusuul! Jangan sampai lupa review, terus ntar malah nyasar! Yopo lekk Tak gendong tho? Enak tho? Mantep tho? Hayoo.. Mau kemana? (Niru artis jadul eaa :D)'


	4. Act 4

Toki wa Sengoku... Daimyo no tatakai, dakara... Toki wa Sengoku Tatakai Jidai! (Arti : Ini adalah Sengoku... Peperangan pemimpin negara, jadi... Ini adalah Jaman peperangan sengoku!) (Dihajar)

TOKI WA JANIME JIDAAAI! (HOOOI) INI ADALAH ERA JANIME KAAN?! PROTES LU? LU? SAPA YANG GA PROTES? (GA ADAA!)

OKE! REVIEW SUDAH TEBARAN, MINNA! SEBENARNYA DAH LAMA, TAPI BARU SEKARANG SAYA BISA MEMBALAS ANAK-ANAKKU YAA! OKEE! OKE! HERE IT IS!

Yang pertama adalah review dari Author Meaaaa! :

Tapi (sebenarnya saya ga mau bikin balasan dengan kata awal tapi, namun isi review anda mengharuskan saya untuk pake tapi! *disuduk kebo) kalau menurut Dissa, Shi itu dipakai buat senam-senam pada umumnyewt. Makanya saya terakan Shi disitu. Kadang-kadang Dissa juga pake Yon koo! Jadi, Shi sama Yon itu sama aja.. Jangan dianggap serius! Next.. Yap! Kita memang anak-anak manusia! Kalo bukan manusia, mungkin kita ga bakal punya gadget ginian kan? Misalnya aja hewan (kecuali Doraemon dan hewan anime lain lo..)! Mereka mana tau yang namanya blitz camera buat narsis! Mana tau huruf-huruf? Mereka cuma bisa Uuk Aak, Meonk, Woof Woof, Auuuuuu, Muuuu, Mbeeeek, Oink, Webek Webek, Kwek Kwek, Cit Cit Cuit, de-es-be-gi-tu-lah-lem-bek! Apalagi tumbuhan! Cuman tau tumbuh dan bikin makanan..

Entah napa saya jadi agak pengen curhat.. Sekilas tentang saya, saia ini agak pendiam di dunia realita, namun akan ribut di dunia maya! Loh, aneh kan? Terus... Motonari, ekhem! Wajarkan saja, harap wajarkan saja.. Dah, gitu tok! (Disayat) Meh, thanks for review Eaa! Dan aku baru inget. Apa coba? PANGGILANMU ADALAH MEMEEET! MEMEEEET! YEAHAA! (Dikopyor)

Yang kedua adalah review cayank cayank Girl-chan (Girl-chan : "Iyewh.. Anti plizz..") :

Eh.. Iya sih! :) Dan batewe entah napa saya kok lebih berkembang di Day 3 daripada Day 2 Utage -_- saking Day 2 Utage ini manusianyewt 28, plus Yumekichi, Tadakatsu, Rising Sun. Dan plus makhluk mabuk yang bernama Ten- (dihajar) Ya sudah, makasih reviewnyewt!

Yang ketiga.. Nah ini, dia akhirnya kembali! FadjrinaH :

Akhirnya kau kembali, Nana-neechan! Nyaank! Lope you Nana-neechaaaaaaan! Seperti yang saya bilang di cerita TIM, cerita Nana-neechan bisa bikin tertawa saya bergenerasi dari berguling-guling jadi berbantal-bantal! DAN ITU BENEREN! BUKTI?! JANGAN DITANYA! (Heh?) YANG JELAS KAKAK HARUS PERCAYAA!

Oh, hontou ni? Arrigatou, Nana-neechan! Tapi tetep ngakakan punya kakak ko... Saya kalo dapet ide itu.. Macem macem! Tapi 67,5 persen dari akal, sisanya dari pengalaman dan teman. (Kok bisa lu hitung coba?) Sekali lagi, DISSA KASIAN SAMA ADEK LO OMIGOT SELOKAN MAMPET NYUMBAT BANJIR BANDAAAAANG! NANANAAAAAA! (Dibogem) Makasih reviewnyewt! Nyewt! Nyewt!

Dan yang keempat, alias yang terakhir tapi tak dianggap gangguan (indeed..) Honey Sho :

Honey-neechan, saya masih 2 Smp! Jadi harusnya dari awal saya panggil anda dengan panggilan yang ada di depan balasan review anda itu! (Saking Dissa ga mau ngulang dua kali eaaa.. *digeplok) Oh iya, saya udah baca One-shootnyewt kaka ko! Bagus! Dan Ding Feng saya ada disitu eaaa... Makasih buat review, Honey-neechan!

MASUK AJE KE ACT EMPAAT! YOOOOO...

Act 4 : Isshouni Ball Play no Ikko Ze! (Part 1)

Sebelum mulai, saya mau jelasin napa tumbennyewt saya tulis pake bahasa Jepang. Karena... JEPANG ITU HEAD BUTT! (Kena head butt)

JEPANG ITU ATARIIII! JEPANG ITU SUGEEEE! (Dihajar dan dihajar)

Act 4 :

TUNGGU! KITA SUDAH MENULISKANNYEWT TADI! KENAPA DITULIS LAGI EAA?

"Sudah, dituruti saja! Lagipula tadi kami tak begitu memerhatikannyewt!" Ketus Magoichi.

"Baiklah, My Go Ichi Sayaka!"

Dissa kena shotgun, dan Magoichi meninggalkan Dissa dengan keadaan shock boshock kabeh.

Act 4 : Isshouni Ball Play no Ikko Ze! (Part 1)

Semuanya pada waswiswusweswos. Mereka tidak sabar untuk memainkan bola..

"And now, minna kumpul dum yaa! Satu grup mainnya gantian-gantian ya! Groupnya ada 9 kan ya?! Group 1 atas nama Masamune mai boi dan Kojuro mai child yaa!" Printah Yoshiaki.

"Wedeeh! Mereka dulu?" Tanya Keiji.

"Memangnya kenapa, Keiji?" Tanya Kasuga dengan muka cibir munncibir.

"Padahal aku ingin duluan, siapapun yang pertama adalah pemberani kan?" Jelas Keiji.

"Pemberani? Kalo lu mah cantik bo'ong." Ejek Kasuga pelan.

"HAAA?"

GROUP 1 : MASAJURO

"Well, let's do this without any accident.." Batin Masamune, takut karena terpaksa berpasangan dengan babu babo babi bibi barbie ini. (Nambah barbie -_-)

"Masamune-sama! Kita pake poboll ya!" Sahut Kojuro.

"Wha? That potato?" Tanya Masamune agak ga terima.

"Potatooooooooo!" Kojuro tampaknya meniru adegan dasikabel. (Yang tau Author Xtreme Guavaniko pasti tau ini parodi apaan.. *kena hajar Author pembuatnya+Readers)

"Lapota nii... Lapota doooo! Bananaaaaaahaaaaa!" Masamune ikut-ikutan gila malahan. (Facepalm) Tiba-tiba, di samping Masamune ada Kojuro pake topi ulang tahun, sama yang tiup-tiup terus bunyi itu! Ditiupin sama dia pake muka datar.

Masamune geleng-geleng lalu teriak, "Chotto! BTT!"

"BTT? Apa tu BTT, Masamune-sama? Berkebun Tengah Taman?"

*FACEPALM JAMAAH DENGAN SUSUNAN, IMAM DATE MASAMUNE, MAKMUM AUTHOR DAN READERS*

"BACK TO TOPIIIIIC! BAKAJUROO!" Bentak Masamune sampe mukanya kena tendang bola. Ntah bola siapa, tapi sepertinya itu bolanya Magoichi. Napa? Warnanya merah!

"Hahahaa! Masamune-sama melakukan epic fail! Hahahaa!" Ejek Kojuro.

"Omigot selokan mampet! Benarkah itu?" Tanya Ieyasu dari jauh, yang lagi gosipan sama Fuuma.

"Kojuro kan pembela keadilaan!" Pamer Kojuro untuk dirinya sendiri. Dasar egois, ckck..

"BAKACHIKAA!"

Teriakkan itu membuat se-JaNime goyang getar (saking cetar suaranya). Bahkan Yumekichi yang di atas punggung Keiji sampe budek telinganya. #POORSARU

"Gara-gara elo tuh, Masamune cidera." Desah Magoichi yang ternyata mencetarkan suara itu. "Plus, Yumekichi tunarungu."

"Yah maaf deh.." Sesal Motochika. "Dan dari mana kau tau Yumekichi mengalami tuna rungu?"

"Itu karena aku yang berteriak. Jadi aku tau perasaan seekor monyet." (?)

"Kalau kau yang teriak, berarti kau yang bersalah! Dampaknya.. Yumekichi tuna runguu!"

"Tapi aku teriak karena apa? Karena ke-ba-ka-han-loe! Yang memanjang kayak rumput liar!"

"Lha, yang suruh nendang bola buat latihan siapa? Elu!" (Pinter sekali badass girl dan heboh boy cari alasan..)

"Siapa yang nurut biar kita latihan? Padahal ga wajib? E-LOL!"

"Me? Xcuse me! Plis! Berarti siapa yang maksa aku pair group bola sama elu? Elu sendiri dasar badass hadass besar ga ilang-ilang!"

"Oowh... Hadas besar..." Kagum Yukimura dari jauh sambil mencatat. (Nyatet apa coba?)

"DAN SIAPA YANG BIKIN ADEGAN EPIC DIREBUT BUAH MATANG DAN BUAH BARU JADI?! SEHINGGA GUE HARUS MENYUSUN RENCANA? ELUU!" Bentak Magoichi sambil nge-shot Motochika pake blaze gun. Tapi melenceng ke besi jangkarnya.

"Siapa buah matang dan siapa buah baru?" Tanya Keiji pelan, tapi dari jauh. Anggep aja ngomong sendiri ni orcantik.

"SIAPA YANG LEWATIN AKU PAS DIREBUTIN BUAH MATANG DAN BUAH BARU? KAMULAH SATU-SATUNYAA! HUUFF!" Desah Motochika sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Magoichi sadis.

"Buah matang buah baru mulu nii! Napa ga buah RAHIM?!" Teriak Keiji.

KRIK.. KRIK.. DOOR!

"Sumimaseen.." Keluh Keiji yang tak berdaya karena ditembak Magoichi pake double shotgun.

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMOTONG TOPIK, APALAGI TOPIK BACAAN!" Perintah Magoichi.

"Haii.."

"Sampai mana tadi dah? Oh iya.. EKHEM! SIAPA YANG TERIAK-TERIAK SEHINGGA MEMANCING PERHATIANKU UNTUK LEWAT? KA-MU! KA-MU! BUKAN KA-MI! UH-HUH?!"

"WHAT?! ITU KAN REALITA, SAYAKA! KAKINYA SAPA JUGA YANG JALAN JALAN, JUGA KAKI ELU SEH! YANG LEWAT ELU! NAPA JALAN KE DAERAH YANG BISA DENGER SUARA TERIAK GUE COBAK?" Protes Motochika lebih tebal.

"Aduu.. Debat antara PraChika versus JokIchi ga slese-slese ni.." Desah Nagamasa.

"Siapa JokIchi? Nama gabungan Ichi.. Dengan siapa?" Tanya Oichi memelas.

"Bukan Ichi kamu maksudnya, Ichi! Magoichi yang terlahir SaDis itu!" Jelas Nagamasa.

"Hmm... Baiklah."

"AKU JALAN KE DAERAH YANG TIBA-TIBA ADA TERIAKKANNYA... KARENA NYARI ANGGOTA, KEBETULAN KEDENGEREN BAKACHIKA! DAN BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SAYAKA!" Ketus Magoichi.

"GAK BISA GITU DONG! TIDAK ADIL!" Kata Motochika.

"OH ADIL! DAN AKU PUNYA JAWABANKU! TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL DI OTAK.."

"Oh yeah?"

"SEMUA ADALAH SALAH TUBUHMU YANG SIX PACK! KAU MEMBUAT COWOK LAIN PENGEN PAIR-UP SAMA ELU! GUE YANG BERBODI BIASA KARENA KESUSAHAN CARI ANGGOTA, TERPAKSA LEWAT DAERAH ITU! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"HOOOH!" Para JaNime (kecuali Yoshiaki, Fuuma, Yumekichi, Motochika, dan Magoichi tentunya) berteriak kencang.

"AKU JUGA DAPET JAWABANKU! KENAPA KAU HARUS JADI MURID BARU JANIME HIGH SCHOOL?!" Balas Motochika.

"HOOOH!"

"Mau tau? ITU KARENA.. KAU YANG MENAWARKANKU UNTUK JADI MUBAR DI JANIME!" Protes Magoichi.

"DAN KENAPA AKU NAWARIN? KARENA KAMU BARU PINDAH DARI DAMUH, ALIAS DAERAH KUMUH! KUJADIKAN KAU UN-KUMUH, OH GIRL!" Balas Motochika.

(Terusin aja debatnya. Mereka memang best debaters..)

"OH? KENAPA AKU PINDAH? KARENA KAU YANG MENGUNDANGKU KATANYA ADA PESTA STEAK, TAPI BOHONGAN! DAN KARENA IBUKU MALES LIAT AKU PULANG, TERPAKSA AKU TINGGAL DI DAERAH INI SEKARANG!"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PULANG KE DAERAH BAPAKMU YANG KANGEN BANGET SAMA KEBERADAANMU?!"

"DARIMANA SOK TAU SOAL BAPAKKU, BODOH?! BAPAKKU BENCI AKU! ITU KAMU YANG BILANG SENDIRI KAN DASAR PELUPA!"

"Nah.. Kenapa dimikian? Kamu mudah ditipu sih! Aku kan pembohong nomor 1 di JaNime eaaaa!"

"APAA?! TEMEE! BERARTI, AKU MUDAH DITIPU KARENA KAU YANG MENGERJAIKU! JADI? SALAHMU YANG MENGERJAIKU!"

"Mereka debat kayaknya gak bakal selese!" Dengus Sasuke. "Topik ini, ke topik ini.. Bla bli blu ble blo.. Haiyah aiyaah.."

"Amboy amboy pelis deh. Magoichi my lope-lope bisa cerewet juga." Keluh Keiji yang tiba-tiba di samping Sasuke.

"Heh? Kenapa aku mengerjaimu? Karena kedatanganmu ke sini harus diberi salam penipuan!" Balas Motochika.

"Salam?! Penipuan?! Berarti kembali ke yang tadi topiknya! Aku datang ke sini karena kamu bilang ada acara makan steak, tapi boongan! Dan karena emak gue males, aku harus tinggal for ever ever ever!" Balas Magoichi pula.

"Dan kena-"

"KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWH! CUKUP DEBATNYA YA! NTAR JAM OLAHRAGANYA HABIS YAA!" Eyel Yoshiaki.

"INI SALAH DIA!" Teriak MagoChika nunjuk satu sama lain.

"APA?! TENTU SAJA SALAHMU BODOH!" Dengus MagoChika yang masih saling menunjuk, tapi yang sekarang disertai saling berhadap kesal-kesalan.

"Ampun deh.." Kata Kojuro.

"Lebih baik gini aja ya! Yang kenain bola ke muka Masamune mai boi lah yang minta maaf ya!" Tutur Yoshiaki.

"Apa?! Berarti aku?! Aku kan anak sweetie sweetie baik menumpuk!" Protes Motochika.

"Kapok kapook.. Kapok kapook!" Ejek Magoichi.

"Tidak bisa! Yang suruh aku latihan di-" Keprotesan Hakim Chika terputus, karena mulutnya disumbat..

"STOOPPP!" Teriaknya. Suara perempuan. Rambut kuning sebagian dikuncir di samping kiri. Ya.. Tsubako Chiba..

"KENAPA TUDUH-TUDUHAN LAGI SEH, MOTOCHIKA? SUDAH, CEPET MINTA MAAF ELUNYE!" Bentaknya.

"Kee?!" Tanya Motochika.

"Menurut loe? DOKUGANRYUU LAH!" Teriak Tsubako dan Magoichi bebarengan.

"Dokuganryuu? Aku kenalnya Brokuganryuu.. Soalnya Dokuganryuu itu mainstream."

"Haa.. Terserahmu mau dipanggil apa! Datangin dan minta maaf sama ntu kepala banteng, eh, naga mata satu!" Perintah Magoichi.

"Okelah kalau begitu!" Motochika mendatangi Masamune. Masamune saat ini masih megang-megang mukanya yang kena bola.

"TING-TONG! TING-TONG!" Motochika menirukan suara bel.

"Siapa itu?!" Tanya Kojuro sambil mepetin telinga ke badan Motochika, tapi masih ada jarak 12 cm. (Kenapa harus 12?)

"SAIKAI ONI, CHOSOKABE MOTOCHIKA! DI JE PARODY CHOSOKSATE MOTORCHIKI! BERBAJU UNGU, BODY SIX PACK, EYEPATCH SEBELAH KIRI, CELANA BAGGY, RAMBUT KELIATAN UBANAN PADAHAL USIA MUDA! SIFAT HEBOH NAN BERAKAL GILA!" Teriak Motochika dengan aksen emak-emak.

"He's making me want to huwekking.." Bisik Yoshimoto ke Kennyo dari kejauhan.

"Also makes me want to fall and dying here.." Balas bisik Kennyo ke Yoshimoto.

"Hei! Berbisik sebaiknya tidak dianjurkan ***** ****! Apalagi di keramaian begini, dasar ***** ****!" (Sengaja disensor sementara demi kejutan)

Kennyo dan Yoshimoto tak asing dengan suara itu. Dia adalah... Wuups! Nanti aja Dissa kasih tau. It's surupaisu!

"MASUKLAH, CHOSOKABE!" Balas Kojuro dengan aksen bapak-bapak. Motochika mengambil bola merah yang ada di dekat Masamune.

"Thank you.. And, gomenasai, Brokuganryuu." Pamit Motochika. (Cepet banget!)

"Sabar aja deh.." Batin Masamune.

"Cepat menjauuh!" Teriak Magoichi.

"IYA SABARAN NAPA KELLESS!" Dengus Motochika.

"Ga bisa sabar dong! Bukan bulan puasa kok!" Tegas Magoichi.

"Whatever!" Motochika lari menjauhi daerah MasaJuro.

"Nah yaa! Jadi ya... Kalian ya.. Harus ya! Melakukan ya! Oper-operan ya! Bola ya.. Tapi ya? Pake ya.. Kaki ya! Sebanyak ya... 15 ya! Kali yaa! Jadi ya... Bolanya ya... Berakhir ya.. Di ya! Masamune ya, mai ya, boi yaa!" Jelas Yoshiaki yang virus ya nya menggila. (Kata terdeteksi : Diya = Dia, Maiya = Maya (Ngapain bikin kaya gituan?))

"Lima belaaaaaaaaaaaaas?!" Teriak Kojuro tak percaya.

"Memang napa ya?" Tanya Yoshiaki.

"Gak ya! Papa ya! Kok ya! Suwer ya! Aku ya.. Oke ya! Hehehe yaa!" Kata Kojuro yang ketularan virus Yoshiaki.

"Papaya? Amboi deh.. Buah sempet disebutin aja.." Kata Masamune.

"Ya udah ya! Cepet ya! Yang lain ntar ga dapet giliran ya!" Perintah Yoshiaki.

"Okay!" Kata Masamune mantap. Kojuro menaruh poboll di dekat kakinya.

"Katakura Kojuro Si Ahli Poboll, akan menendang dengan SPARTAAAA!" Seru Kojuro yang siap-siap menendang bola.

"Sparta? THIS... IS... SPARTAAAAA!" Seru Motochika.

BLETAK!

"APA LAGI SALAHKU MAK GOICHENG?!" Protes Motochika.

"Kita ga boleh memotong adegan group MasaJuro! Apalagi dengan Sparta itu! Dan jangan panggil aku Mak Goicheng!" Kata Magoichi.

"Tapi kamu kalo marah kaya emak-emak sih, makanya.."

BLETAK! (Kejadian selanjutnya jangan ditanya)

"Si Ahli Poboll menendang bola untuk percobaan pertamaa!" Teriak Kojuro yang hentak-hentak kedua kakinya bergantian. Lalu menendang bola dengan kaki kanannya.

SYUUUUH... Ternyata bola berbelok ke arah Yoshiaki.

"Adaawh! Apaan ni ya? Kentang ya? Bola dimakan ga ya?" Tanya Yoshiaki. Yoshiaki menganggap Poboll, dan hendak dimasukkan ke dalam mulut (A.K.A. : Mau dimakan sama dia!)

"THEDAAAAK! ITU BOLAKUU!" Seru Kojuro yang saat ini berlari ke arah Yoshiaki.

"What? Bolamu ta ya?!" Jerit Yoshiaki tak percaya.

"POBOLL LAH SATU-SATUNYAA! BOLA YANG MENGERTI AKUU! MAAFKAN AKU SELAMA INI... YANG SEHERING MELEPASKANMUU!" Kata Kojuro dengan nyanyian 'Poboll-lah Satu-Satunya'.

"Ga ngerti ya." Kata Yoshiaki datar.

"MAKSUDNYA, POBOLL ADALAH BOLAKUUU! BUKAN MAKANAAN!" Bentak Kojuro sampe rambut panjangnya Yoshiaki lepas kuncirannya. (Duh, ga bisa bayangin..)

"Ya elah.. Napa bola bentuk kentang si ya? Ntar dikira ada rejeki sayur jatuh dari langit ya.." Kata Yoshiaki.

"DIA KAN PEKEBUN MANIA!" Seru Sasuke yang kebetulan lewat.

"Nah, monyet talking aja tau!" Ejek Kojuro, tapi benar. (Dihajar Sasuke)

"Monyet talking? Hello?" Tanya Sasuke dengan muka kesal.

"Aargh! Jangan debat lagi ya! Tadi debat ya! Sekarang ya debat lagi yaa! Plis deh yaaa.." Kata Yoshiaki.

"Baik, baik.. Aku lari ke Masamune-sama dan membawa POBOOOOOLL!" Kata Kojuro gemilang sambil lari ke Masamune. Lanjutin oper-operannya itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya terbelalak melihatnya.

"Hurry up, KOJUROOOO!" Perintah Masamune sambil menekan nama orang di hadapannya.

"HAAI!" Kojuro mengangguk keras. "Inilah.. Si Ahli Poboll! Melakukan kesempatan keduaa!" Kojuro kali ini mengeluarkan ludah, dioleskan di sikutnya. (WHAT?!)

"Iyeewh..." Lirih Masamune dengan jijaynya.

"Katakura-dono sepertinya mau wudhu ludah tu.. Tapi langsung ke bagian siku." Kata Yukimura sambil memfoto adegan tersebut.

"Nah! Siap! Si Ahli Poboll membulatkan tekad sehabis mempersiapkan diri dengan mengoles cairan bening jantan di sikutnya!" Seru Kojuro.

"GUBRAK! ITU CAIRAN BENING JANTAN? MAKMU! LUDAH BIASA NAKJUROOO!" Teriak Masamune.

SHOOOOOT! Bola akhirnya terarahkan di tempat yang diinginkan, yaitu di kaki kiri Masamune.

"YES! DAMPAK DARI CAIRAN BENING JANTAN BERHASIIIIIL!" Sorak Kojuro sambil melompat di langit dan melayang dalam beberapa waktu. Dia mengangguk hip-hop di situ.

"Ampun deh... Kenapa cairan seperti itu malah berhasil?" Kata Nouhime dari jauh. Sementara itu siswa-siswi lain (exclude Kojuro) pada sweatdrop.

"Sekarang Masamune-sama harus menendang!" Kata Kojuro yang selesai dari acara melayang.

"Ga usah diingetin aku juga tau.." Dengus Masamune.

SHOT! Hanya dengan tendangan biasa, bola sampai ke Kojuro. Biasa.. Ketua kelas.. (Apa kaitannya coba?)

"Woow.. Aku juga harus melakukannya!" Kata Kojuro.

SHOOOOT! Bola Kojuro malah berhenti di tengah-tengah. Makanya jangan gaya kalo ga bisa..

"Biariin! Aku masih ingin mencoba!" Desah Kojuro sambil ke arah bola dan mengambil bola yang di tengah-tengah itu.

"BERARTI YANG BIKIN MANJUR ADALAH.." Kojuro meludah, lalu mengoleskan air-air itu di sikutnya. (LAGI?!)

"Are u serious?" Kata Masamune yang menunjukkan tampang hentai.

"Coba aja! Ini dia, Si Ahli Poboll habis power charging, sekarang dia mencoba lagi!"

Kojuro menendang Poboll. SHOOT! Bener aja, Kojuro berhasil mengarahkannya ke Masamune gara-gara itu. Yek.

"Tampaknya Kojuro sudah gila.." Sengir Ieyasu pelan.

Fuuma yang mendengarnya menulis, 'Iya. Nggilani deh please.. Gue aja aslinya mau muntah sekarang, tapi kalo izin ke kamar mandi, ntar kayaknya ada celana bekas Anak Mami itu.' (Untung yang merasa Anak Mami ngga nyadar tulisan Fuuma)

"Lalu muntahlah di wastafel!" Usul Ieyasu.

'Kalo muntah di situ, mau wastafelnya mampet dan ntar banjir? Kalo ada orang yang cuci tangan di situ?' Tulis Fuuma.

"Haiih... Muntahlah di kantong plastik! Minta di ruang guru!"

'Handwriting di depan guru sendirian tidak sopan.'

"KALAU GITU KUTEMANIII!"

'Tapi anehnya aku ga pengen ditemenin.'

"GRRRRH... LALU APA MAUMU, FUUMAAAAAA?!"

'Ditahan sampe jam pulang.'

Ieyasu cuman bisa sweatdrop membaca tulisan Fuuma ini. Back To Adegan.. MasaJuro sudah melakukan 8 tendangan sukses kalau ditotal. Itu berlangsung cepat karena Kojuro yang menggunakan power 'Cairan Bening Jantan'. (Ampun deh..)

Kojuro meludah, mengoleskan ludah ke sikutnya, lalu teriak, "SI AHLI POBOLL, YANG HARUS MENENDANG 4 KALI LAGI, MENENDANG SEKARAANG!"

"Makin lama aku bisa pingsan gara-gara adegan ini.." Kata Tenkai yang memual.

"Tumben elu ga sarap eaaa." Kata Motonari. "Iya.. Kojuro sangat jorok, dia tidak tau di mana dia harus meludah."

"Yes! Bener! Dan kau juga mulai ga sarap!" Seru Tenkai. Mereka berdua berpelukan.

"Kita ga sarap eaaaa! Kita ga sarap!" Seru mereka berdua. (Justru ini yang membuat kita ngira mereka sarap -_-)

"Wow.. Ga salah aku di sini! Masamune.. Sabarlah ***** ****! Dan Kojuro, pliz de ***** ****!" Kata orang yang tadi menyambar KennyoMoto. Sekarang, dia di samping Tsubako.

"Eh, kamu? Seito kan?! Ganteeeng.. Tapi maaf, aku ga sudi untuk pacaran." Kata Tsubako, yang ternyata didatangin Seito!

"Sapa juga yang mau pacaran sama anata wayo? Aku males ngurus anak kelak anata wayo!" Kata orang itu.

"Heheee! Aku juga ga mau repot-repot untuk demikian!" Kata Tsubako girang.

"Tapi nanti, di masa depan, harus gitu loh anata wayo!"

"Iya juga sih.."

"Kamu harus loh, anata wayoo!"

"TEMBAKAN TER-AKHIIIIR! DARI PE-O-BE-O-EL-EEEEEEEEEEEL!" Seru Kojuro. Ia langsung saja meludah setelahnya, mengoles di sikutnya.

"AMPUUUUUUUUN!" Seru Tsubako tiba-tiba. Ini maksudnya buat balasannya Seito!

"Ya elah... Aku kan mau ngenain Masamune-sama! Napa elunya yang teriak?" Kata Kojuro yang gak jadi nendang bola.

"Oh, kekerasan ya? Itu buat Seito!" Kata Tsubako sambil nunjuk Seito.

"Baiklah." Kojuro mengoles ludah, dioles ke sikutnya lagi. (Katanya Kojuro, soalnya kalo ga cepet-cepet nendang, ludahnya ilang. Aneh)

"MAJULAH, POBOOOOOOOOOLL!" Seru Kojuro.

SHOOOOOT! Akhirnya umpanan terakhirnyewt mengenai Masamune. Berarti, group MasaJuro selesai!

"It's fifteen, Yoshiaki-sensei!" Kata Masamune.

"Oh ya? Baiklah yaa! Tugas kalian selesai yaa!" Kata Yoshiaki.

"Yes!" Sorak MasaJuro. Mereka berdua toss, tapi tanpa sengaja Masamune mencium bau ludah Kojuro yang hinggap di sikutnya. Ia langsung keselek.

"KOJUROOOO! BAU BANGEEEET!" Teriak Masamune.

"Maaf.. Tadi pagi aku sempet makan bawang bombay, mungkin itu yang menyebabkan bau ya?" Sengir Kojuro.

GUBRAK! MASAMUNE PINGSAAAAN!

"Group 2 ialah ToMat yaa!" Seru Yoshiaki.

"MASAMUNE-SAMAA?! DON'T PINK SUUUN!" Jerit Kojuro dengan dramatik.

"Eh? Tomat? Tumbuhan di kebun Kojuro ikut?" Tanya Motochika.

"Ya ga lah yaa! Maksudku ToshiMatsu yaa!" Kata Yoshiaki.

"Beraninya kau mengejek pasangan Maeda yang mbois iniiii..." Seru Matsu yang nyiapin bogem bareng Toshiie.

PLAAAAAK! (Selanjut-lanjutnya hubungi dokter)

GROUP 2 : TOMAT (Toshiie : "BISAKAH KAU MENGGANTI NAMA ITUUUU?!") ALIAS TOSHIMATSU (Toshiie : "ITU LEBIH BAIK..")

"Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik, inuchiyo-sama!" Seru Matsu.

"Baiklah! Kita pakai bola ini kan?" Kata Toshiie.

"Yep!" Matsu bersiap-siap menangkap bola.

"HAIIK!" Toshiie menendang bola dan sukses mengarah ke Matsu. Matsu pun kemudian melakukan hal yang demikian. Biasa... Couple selalu kompak!

"Enak ya jadi pasangan.." Kata Kennyo. "Mereka bisa bekerja sama karena sehati.."

"Iya..." Kata Yoshimoto.

Tiba-tiba, ada speaker kelas berbunyi.

'Panggilan kepada Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, harap ke ruang guru sekarang juga. Sekali lagi, kepada Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, harap ke ruang guru sekarang. Terima kasih cikgu.' Sepertinya yang mengisi suara speaker adalah Shingen (kalau menyimak siapa yang dipanggil)

"UWOOOOOOOH! BAIKLAH, OYAKATA-SAMAAAAA!" Yukimura lari ke ruang guru. Dan sampai di ruang guru dalam waktu 3 detik. (Ha?)

"Yukimura habis makan apa si?" Tanya Keiji.

"Makan bensin tu.." Ejek Sasuke.

Mending kita amati apa yang dilakukan di ruang guru, daripada bosan membaca adegan oper ToshiMatsu yang selalu kompak. (Dihajar ToshiMatsu bareng)

"OYAKATA-SAMAAAAAA!" Teriak Yukimura yang masuk ke ruang guru.

"HELLO, YUKIMURAAAAAA!" Seru Shingen yang sama volumenya. Ia memeluk dan mengangkat Yukimura ke atas. Err.. Kau tau, Shingen? Yukimura bukan anak bayi, tapi terserah deh..

"Oweeek.. Oweek!" Malah Yukimura meniru suara bayi -_-. Saking diangkat.

"Na... Jadi, aku memanggilmu karena ada pengumuman." Jelas Shingen.

"Apa? Apa? Apaa?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Hah? Kenapa kamu ga nanyewt, 'Kenapa bukan Masamune-dono yang dipanggil, wahai Oyakata-sama?'" Kata Shingen yang kemudian berusaha meniru akting Yukimura, cuman ini lebih lebai.

"Benar juga.. Kenapa bukan Masamune-dono yang dipanggil, wahai Oyakata-sama?!" Tanya Yukimura kemudian.

"Itu karena kasihan Dokuganryuu, kudengar mukanya habis kena bola yang ditendang tukang onar itu." Kata Shingen.

"Oh. Dan apa pengumumannya, wahai Oyakata-sama?!" Tanya Yukimura lagi.

Shingen menjawab dengan pertanyaan, "Bawa kamera kan? Kameramu punya notepad kan?"

"Iya! Kok tau?"

"Aku kan ada di hatimuu..."

Yukimura yang mendengar gombalan tersebut melolong ria. "AWOOOOOOF!"

"Catat! Cepat buka notepad kameramu!" Perintah Shingen.

"AWOOOOO!" Jawab Yukimura dengan lolongan. Ia membuka notepad dan siap mencatat.

"Judul di tengah-tengah! PENGUMUMAN DARI YANG MULIA TAKEDA SHINGEN!"

"HAIIK!" Yukimura mencatat dengan cepat.

"Nomor 1. Besok semua siswa harus pindah tempat duduk! Sudah disepakati kepala sekolah, jadi kalo protes harap antri!" Jelas Shingen.

"Ha? Pindah?" Tanya Yukimura sambil nyatet.

"Yap! Tapi ga boleh sama dengan Day 1 maupun Day 2!" Seru Shingen.

"Oh... Yah... Ga bisa ketemu Masamune-dono dan Sasuke deh.." Lirih Yukimura.

"Nomor 2. Mulai besok, siswa-siswi wajib membawa hape! Ataupun elektronik serba bermanfaat lainnyewt!"

"WAJIIIB?! UWOOOOH! BAGUSLAH, OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"Karena mulai besok, anak-anak bakalan banyak browsing!"

"Baiklah! Great ideaa!"

"Nomor 3. Hari Jumat akan ada MuBar lagi! Sebanyak 3 orang!"

"What? 3 ORAAAANG?!"

"Sudah, terima aja takdirnya. Nomor 4. Jadwal pelajaran sekolah!"

"Yeeah! Cepat! Cepat! Cepaat!"

Inilah jadwal pelajarannya :

(Masuk jam 8 pagi. Datang tidak boleh terlambat. Pulangnya gak semua sama, iyalah.)

Senin : Upacara (08.00 - 08.30)  
Bahasa Indonesia (08.30-10.00)  
Istirahat (10.00-10.45)  
IPA (10.45-12.15)  
Istirahat (12.15-13.00)  
Seni Budaya (13.00-14.30)

Kenapa pulang 14.30? Karena ada Upacara.

Selasa : Matematika (08.00-09.30)  
Istirahat (09.30-10.15)  
Bahasa Inggris (10.15-11.45)  
Istirahat (11.45-12.30)  
Agama (12.30-14.00)

Ini pulang yang bener.

Rabu : Olahraga (08.00-09.30)  
Istirahat (09.30-10.15)  
IPS (10.15-11.45)  
Istirahat (11.45-12.30)  
Kekuatan (12.30-14.00)

Ini demikian.

Kamis : Teknologi (08.00-09.30)  
Istirahat (09.30-10.00)  
PPKn (10.00-11.30)  
Istirahat (11.30-12.00)  
Seni Budaya (12.00-13.30)

Kenapa? Karena guru-guru pada sibuk mulai 13.30 tiap kamis.

Jumat : Senam (08.00-08.30)  
Free Time (08.30-09.00) (?)  
Matematika (09.00-10.00)  
Istirahat (10.00-10.30)  
Kesehatan (10.30-11.30)

Kenapa? Iyalah! FRIDAAY! Masa' pulang sore?

Sabtu : IPA (08.00-09.00)  
Istirahat (09.00-09.30)  
PPKn (09.30-11.00)

Kenapa? MALMING KENAPA PULANG SIANG COBA?

(Jadwal berlaku mulai besok..)

"Wow.. Berarti hari Sabtu pulangnya yang paling cepet ya?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Iya iyalaah... Iya iyalaah..." Kata Shingen. "Nomor 5. Guru-guru yang akan mengajar di kelas. Blablabla.." (Nama guru sudah tertulis di Act sebelum ini, jadi saya rasa tidak perlu diulang.)

"What? Nobunaga si lebay itu, ngajar di sekolah jugaa?!"

"Iya! Jangan jengkel! Sudah, itu aja pengumumannya. Ntar lu ketinggalan grup bolanya lagi!" Kata Shingen.

"Baiklah! ARRIGATOU, OYAKATA-SAMAAAAAA!" Teriak Yukimura sambil mematikan kamera, dan lari ke lapangan hanya dalam waktu 3 detik. Bensin benar-benar memperbaiki tubuh Yukimura :).

Saat ini, Matsu dan Toshiie kebetulan suda selesai pula.

"Bensinnya Yukimura berapa liter sii?! Omigot selokan mampet kecepeten itu.." Tanya Keiji.

"Ntah, tanya pencernaannya Yukimura sana." Kata Sasuke. Keiji mendekat ke tubuh Yukimura.

Lalu, ia bertanya, "Hoi, Anus Anak Macan! Berapa liter bensin yang kau cerma?"

PLAK! Yukimura menyundul Keiji. Kemudian, Yukimura disamber Masamune.

"Yukimura! Tadi kena apa?" Tanya Masamune.

"Ada pengumuman! Tapi ntar aja disampaikan di kelas." Jawab Yukimura.

"Tumben ke elu.. Padahal aku ketua kelas eaaaaa." Kata Masamune agak bingung.

"Katanya Oyakata-sama, beliau kasihan sama Masamune-dono! Yang kena bola tadi.." Jelas Yukimura.

"Woow.."

"Group 3 yaa! KasuIji ya!" Teriak Yoshiaki.

"Baiklaah! Baiklaah! Hohohoho.." Kata Keiji disusul tawa bapak sihir.

GROUP 3 : KASUIJI

"Kasuga-chan, kita pake bolamu aja ya!" Rayu Keiji.

"Napa ga bolamu aja? Kembang api lebih bagus kan?" Kata Kasuga.

"Debat aja ni.. Bola siapapun terserah! Sapa yang merhatiin motifnya si?" Kata Motonari.

"Tapi lebih baik punya Keiji.. Soalnya Kasuga ada tulisan itu kan?" Usul Tenkai ke Motonari, tapi dengan bisikan.

"Hmm... Bener juga sih." Balas Motonari ke Tenkai. Lalu ia teriak, "Udahlah! Pake bola Keiji! Ntar Kasuga kacian cian cian!"

"Ekhem." Motochika berdehem.

"Apa?!" Tanya Motonari geram.

"Kenapa kamu kasian?"

"A-Apa maksudmu? Memang Kasuga tidak boleh jadi bahan ejekan lagi kan!"

"Ooowh... Great! That was Sacrifice!" Seru Masamune.

"Sacrifice? Sacri-fice?" Tanya Keiji. "Kata gaje apa itu?"

PLAK! Masamune menghajar Keiji.

"Kalo englishmu ralat, jangan memotong topikku!" Kata Masamune.

"Sumimaseeeeen.."

"BTT. Jadi, kalau disimpulkan, Motonari tidak mau Kasuga diejek! Artinya.. Motonari mencintai Kasuga!" Kata Motochika.

"LAGI-LAGIIII?!" Dengus Motonari sampe keluar asap dari topinya.

"Yeee.. Yeee... Yeee... Asik asik, joss!" Teriak Yoshimoto.

"Sekali lagi harus kuucapkan! Chaching Ahoooooook!" Sapa lagi kalau bukan Kennyo yang bilang ini.

"Kenapa makin lama pasangan makin menjadi, anata wayo? Padahal katanya Dissa mau ngurangin adegan pasangan, dasar baka anata wayo.." Kata Seito.

"Mboh iki!" Turut Tsubako.

"Anak-anak tercinta yaaa? Mari kita lanjutkan saja pair oper-operannya ya.." Perintah Yoshiaki.

"Haii! Haii!" Jawab Kasuga. Ia menunggu Keiji yang harusnya menendang bola.

"Ini dia, Kasuga!" Keiji menendang bola dengan keras, bahkan kekerasan, hampir melewati batas! Tapi untung Kasuga mencegah kelebihan batas dengan kaki kirinya.

"Jangan keras-keras! Aku bisa capek mencegalnya!" Keluh Kasuga.

"Hehehee... Aku kan mau membuktikan, aku ini gentleman!" Kata Keiji.

"Hmph!" Kasuga menendang bola dengan backflip terlebih dahulu. Bola berhenti pas di kaki Keiji.

"Wooow! Sugee, Kasuga-chan!" Sorak Keiji disertai tepuk tangan. Hanya Sasuke dan Kasuga yang tidak tepuk tangan.

"Biasa aja tuh.. Aku bisa triple backflip." Kata Sasuke merendah-rendahkan.

"Itu karena kau laki-laki dan aku perempuan! Kalau aku melakukan 3 kali berturut-turut untuk satu tendangan, aku akan pusing!" Omel Kasuga.

"Berarti perempuan itu lemaaah!" Ejek Sasuke kemudian.

"Don't ker yo mamaak!" Kata Kasuga. Ia kemudian membuang muka dengan cara dikremek dan dilempar ke tong- (Kasuga : "ITU MAH SAMPAH KERTAAS!" *Dissa diiket dengan jaring-jaring)

"Aku mau mencoba ah.." Keiji hendak melakukan backflip, tapi sayang pas hendak mendarat, kaki kanannya lebih dulu, sehingga kaki kiri hilang kontrol dan tubuh Keiji kretek tingkat 333.

"Itteeeee!" Jerit Keiji. Sepertinya sangat pengaruh di -treet- nya.

"Keiji, anata wa baka daane!" Jengkel Kasuga.

"Makanya jangan jadi atlet kalau job aslimu pengembara!" Ejek Toshiie.

"Oh, Inuchiyo-sama... Sadis tapi benar!" Turut Matsu.

Tiba-tiba, Keiji pingsan. Semuanya shock.

"KEIJI!" Teriak Matsu dengan panik sangat. "INUCHIYO-SAMA! Bantu aku! Angkat Keiji ke U-KA-ES! ALIAS KLINIK SEKOLAH!" Serunya kemudian.

"Haa!" Toshiie menghampiri akang Iji, lalu membantu Matsu utuk mengangkat Sang Akang.

"Tinoo-tinoo-tinoo.." Matsu meniru sirene. Sambil membawa Toshiie ke klinik sekolah.

"Aaaakh! Aku berpasangan dengan siapa kalau begini?!" Tanya Kasuga.

"Hmm... Sayangnya Nouhime dengan sensei sih.." Pikir Masamune.

"Sama aku aja deh, anata wayo! Aku lagi bolong kerjaan, anata wayo.." Kata Seito sambil mendatangi Kasuga.

"Kamu... Serius ni, Kami Seito?" Tanya Kasuga tak percaya.

"Kyaaaah! Seito ganteeeeng!" Teriak Dissa dari jauh. (Mea : "HEEEH! ITU KATA-KATAKUUU!" *Dissa kena hajar)

"SHUSH IT, ANATA WAYOO!" Bentak Seito. "Sparks of Pain! Explode with Fire and Ice!"

KREEEK! DUAAAAAR! Dissa membeku dan mengkaku.

"'Nah.. Ayo kita main, anata wayo.." Kata Seito dengan peace.

"HOREEEEEEE!" Sorak semuanya (kecuali Fuuma, Yoshiaki, dan Seito tentunya).

GROUP 3.5 (?!) : KASUITO

"Aku punya bola ini loh, anata wayo!" Kata Seito menunjukkan bola black sparkle.

"Widiiih... Makin banyak aja bola hitamnya! Tapi kalau yang itu sparkle!" Simpul Sasuke.

"Nah! Aku duluan ya, Anata Wayo!" Seito menendang dengan baik.

"Great! Kukira kita akan bermain dengan baik!" Seru Kasuga. Ia melakukan backflip, lalu menendang tepat ke Seito.

"Woow... Kenapa cewek sepertimu bisa backflip anata wayo?" Tanya Seito.

"Aku kan shinobi! Karena terbiasa menghidar serangan, jadilah backflip seperti ini!" Jelas Kasuga.

"Baiklah! Bersiaplah, anata wayo!"

"Sugee! KasuIto keren banget mainnyewt!" Kagum Motochika.

"Iya! Yang tercantik dengan yang terganteng!" Lanjut Magoichi.

"Sep! Tumben kita sependapat, Mak Goicheng!" Kata Motochika. Magoichi yang mendengarnya meledak. Kejadian selanjutnya jangan ditanya!

"Wow... Lincah sekali anata wayo!" Seru Seito sambil menendang dengan tepat.

PLEK! Kasuga reflek sekali! "Kau juga, Seito wayoo!" Serunya sambil menendang.

Mereka sudah melakukan 12 kali! Cepet ya..

"PASANGAN KECEH NAN LINCAH! KASUUUUUUITOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Yukimura sambil memfoto adegan tendang kopel yang dimaksud.

1 menit kemudian...

"Yes! Kita selesai anata wayo!" Seru Seito.

"Cepet banget! Hanya 2 menit 12 detik!" Seru Yoshiaki. "Give a plause!"

Semuanya tepuk tangan untuk KasuIto. KasuIto yang mendapat tepuk saling toss.

"Sekarang Group 4 ya! IeyaTaro yaa!" Perintah Yoshiaki.

"Sapa tu Taro?" Tanya Matsu yang baru kembali dari ngangkut anak cantik.

"Kotaro ya.. Taro makanya yaa!" Jelas Yoshiaki dengan gaya centil.

"Oowh..." Matsu ber-ooo ria.

GROUP 4 : IEYATARO

"Lets do this, Fuuma!" Kata Ieyasu. Fuuma mengangguk pelan.

"AAKH! FUUMAAAAAA!" Teriak seseorang, tapi orangnya ga keliatan.

"Sapa tu?" Tanya Kojuro. Orangnya kemudian diam membisu, tak bicara lagi.

"Oh, well."

"Fuuma! Aku dulu ato kamu dulu?" Tanya Ieyasu. Fuuma menunjuk dirinya. Ia menaruh bola di dekat kakinya. Bola ditendang ke atas, kemudian Fuuma melompat, berputar tiga kali dan menendang bola dari samping!

"SUGEEEEEE!" Teriak Kasuga.

"Fuuma mah, legendaris! Ga kayak kamuu! Weeek!" Kata Sasuke ke Kasuga.

"A-apa katamu? Memang kamu legendaris juga?" Balas Kasuga sarkastika.

"Ngga sih, tapi hanya memberi perumpamaan utama." Kata Sasuke.

"Grrrh..."

"Hup! Keren banget! Sekarang giliranku!" Seru Ieyasu. Ia menendang biasa, tapi tepat.

'Sekarang ada lagi gerakan baru.' Tulis Fuuma. Fuuma melempar bola ke atas, menyundul bola dengan kepalanya.

"Kepala?!" Yukimura merasa ini out of rules.

"Fuuma... KENAPA KAU HARUS BERJABAT NINJA LEGENDARIIIS?!" Tanya Kennyo.

"Karena takdir, sob.." Hibur siapa lagi kalo bukan Si Babu Babo Babi Bibi Barbie?

"Kenapa takdir mulu ni anak?" Jengkel Kennyo.

"Memang semua ditentukan takdir.." Jelas Kojuro sambil arah-arahin tangan ke Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Hei, Fuuma yaa! Si Mata Bengkak ya? Kau-" Jengkelan Yoshiaki terputus.

PLAK! Fuuma menghajar Yoshiaki, lalu menulis, 'AKU BUKAN MATA BENGKAK!'

"Habis ditutupin lupa deh ya.. Hehee ya.. Kau tidak boleh menendang dengan kepala ya! Namanya nendang harus pake kaki ya!" Jelas Yoshiaki.

'Oh hontou? Iya sih.. Aku lupa..' Tulis Fuuma.

"Nah! Ulang ya, Fuuma yaa!"

Fuuma menendang biasa. Dan Ieyasu menepis dengan baik! Ia menendang langsung, tapi sayang melenceng ke sebelah kanan belakang Fuuma.

"Nooo... Aku ga-" Teriakan Ieyasu terputus.

SYUUUT! Fuuma malah berada di belakang bola yang diumpan Ieyasu tiba-tiba!

"WOOOOOW!" Takjublah seisi JaNime (selain Fuuma, Yoshiaki, Seito) (KENAPA SIH MESTI 3 ORANG ITU?!)

GLEB! Fuuma berhasil mendapat umpan Ieyasu. Ia menendang kembali bolanya dengan cepat nan tepat. Kemudian tendang menendang kembali berjalan normal.

2 menit kemudian...

"Owari ndaaa!" Seru Ieyasu yang mendapat umpan.

"Berarti sekarang group 5 ya! Nah, katanya Dissablon kasian sama Nouhime ya! Jadi, aku bertukar dengan Tsubako yaa.." Kata Yoshiaki.

"Yess! Yes! Akhirnyaa!" Sorak Nouhime. "Aku bisa anti gile narsis itu untuk akhirnya.." Batinnya juga.

"Nah! Mari main, NOUHIMEE!" Teriak Tsubako menantang.

"OKE, BAKO-SAN!" Seru Nouhime tak kalah nantang.

GROUP 5 : NOBAKO (Nama copel apaan ni coba?)

"Ready?" Tanya Tsubako yang siap-siap memberi umpan dengan bola kuning bergradient nya.

"Always!" Seru Nouhime.

"HIYAAAAAAAAH!" Tsubako menendang ke atas.

"Wooooo..." Nouhime kagum, tapi taunya...

PLETAAANG!

Apa yang terjadi? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Yaaaank...

Continue to Act 5!

DISSA'S CHAT ROOM : SEITO TAKAMICHI!

"Ladies.. And Gentlemaaan! Presents! Seito Takamichiiii!" Seru Dissa menyambut Seito.

"Hai, anata wayo." Sapa Seito girang.

"Hai! Gunteng!" Seru Dissa. "Seperti biasa, yang ada di DCC harus memberi sopinguuus!"

"Sopingus? Apaan tu anata wayo? Sop banyak ingusnya anata wayo? Hii!" Tanya Seito.

"Bukan lah! Spoiler, jadi sopiler, jadi sopinguus!" Jelas Dissa.

"Ambooy anata wayo.. Oke! Ini sopingusnya anata wayo! Urutannya adalah.. Lanjutan NoBako, MagoChika, YukiSasu, KennyoMoto, terakhir NagaIchi, anata wayo! Yang paling heboh ntar KennyoMoto loh, anata wayo! Katanya, skali-skali Dissa mau menonjolkan mereka, anata wayo." Kata Seito panjang kali lebar.

"Hohoho... Siap-siap aja, KennyoMoto..." Kata Dissa evil.

"Terus, habis olahraga, anak-anak ke kelas, dibacakan pengumuman anata wayo! Ntar ada kegokilan saat pengumumannyewt, anata wayoo!" Lanjut Seito.

"Seep! Enough! Detail itu bagus! Makasih, Seito Wayo!" Kata Dissa.

"Yepz! Sama-sama anata wayo!" Balas Seito.

"Nah, sekarang, aku mau kau... Melakukan tragedi diri! Yai-" Perintah Dissa terputus.

"SPARKS OF PAIN : SLASH FLAMES!" Seru Seito menghajar Dissa dengan lincah.

CREEEK! Dissa K.O. (Heran. Napa Dissa selalu tersiksa di setiap Chat Room nya ea.. Takdir!)

"Shalom anata wayo! Don't forget reviewnyewt anata wayoo!" Seito meninggalkan ruangan dengan rilekz.

So... Bai bai naaaao! 


	5. Act 5

'Oh My God', 'Warning!', 'Ohayo', 'Toki wa Jidai', dan yang pernah di FF Dissa... Pada mainstream! Jadi kata sambutan FF kali ini adalah..

GOYYANG INNUUUUUUL DULU DUUUUUM~!

(#PLAK)

Bales review!

Pertama, Mea-san. Baiklah, maaf kalo kamu cuman fokus di situ dan situ. Karena Dissa baru nyadar kalo main bola tok itu kurang sensasi beget. Hehe.. #garuk2kepala Seito pengen tak kasih kamu, tapi... Maap, kalo kamu nyentuh dia, kamu harus kesetrum! (Apa?) Thanks Meaaaa! Oh, sekali lagi Dissa ucapkan, selamat berjuang di genre baru ya! :D!

Kedua, Bunga-san. Syukurlah Yukimura menjadi anak papi, jadi bayi cucok deh! (Y) Dan ini lanjutannya kalo lu ga sabar. Dan juga, makasih.

Ketiga, Rick-niisan. Yokatta, arrigatou gozaimasu! Ya itu kenapa yaa? Coba baca di Act 3 dan kau mengerti! Thanks yoo kang. (Digeplok)

Keempat, Honey-neechan. Gomen yaa.. *ngasih puk-puk* (dihajar balik) Dissa memang mikir saat itu kalo main bola bisa jadi lucu, taunya garing ya sist! Hehe, tenang aja. Di sini main bolanya cuman diambil yang penting! Sopingus dari Seito saya anggap hangus! (Dihajar Seito karena lagi2 ga menepati janji) Makasih sudah mengingatkan! Dan mungkin akan saya cari cerita yang anda maksud! Meski saya mungkin juga gakkan ngambil konsep ceritanya. (Sudah jangan jadi coeg, Dissa)

Kelima, girl-chan. Raphophot gue deh.. Hiksu.. (Halah) Fuuma itu lucu kalo dipanggil mata bengkak ya? Hehe! Ga nyangka padahal ngasal.. (... Ngacir ceritanya) Arrigatou reviewnyaaa!

Keenam, lulu-san! I'm welcoming u to review this! Hohoho.. *ketawa santa* Baguslah kalau demikian makasih! Saya juga nge-fans sama review anda loo! (HEH?) Makasih yaa! Lululuuuuu~~.

Ketujuh, ga ada. (WOOOOY!) Mulai aja deh dari pada capcuuz..

Act 5 : Ball Performs! And Seconds Into Da Break!

"JUDUL ACT MACAM APA ITUU?!" Teriak Tsubako.

"Hmph," Dissa coeg begitu saja. Dan memberi memo.

Memo : Seperti kata saya, story ini diskip main bolanya, cuman ditunjukkan adegan yang wow. (What?) Dan ini dibagi atas A, B, C, D, karena skip time yang cukup banyak, dan iphone Dissa yang kagak bisa kasih garis pembatas!

A. Nendang bola yang bener dong, dasar BASKOM!

Seperti act sebelumnya, Tsubako dan Nouhime bersiap-siap untuk bermain!

"Ready?" Tanya Tsubako yang siap-siap memberi umpan dengan bola kuning bergradient nya.

"Always!" Seru Nouhime.

"HIYAAAAAAAAH!" Tsubako menendang ke atas.

"Wooooo..." Nouhime kagum, tapi taunya...

PLETAAANG!

Semua siswa pada sweatdrop. Karena, bola itu...

"Super sekali! Horras, super sekali!" Teriak Kojuro dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

Bola itu...

"Kok bisa sih, Mak Sembako?" Gerutu Nouhime.

Bola itu...

Barusan jatuh!

Tapi...

Bukan ke dekat Nouhime!

Apalagi juga ke dekat sensei.. (Indeed!)

Melainkan..

Jatuh ke kepala Tsubako sendiri.

Untung ga benjol, melainkan kutuan.

Ah, capcus banget gue.. (?)

"Gaya-gaya aja seh! Yang lebih keren napa? Biar lebih keras?" Kata Yoshimoto.

"Aneh.. Biasanya tak begini!" Kata Tsubako pelan. Lalu Tsubako kembali membara, "TENANG! Akan kutendang lagi! Haaaaaaa.."

Tsubako menendang dengan sangat keras. Tendangan itu terlalu kencang sehingga yang ada di hadapan harus minggir. Tentu saja Nouhime dan para kawan di belakang Nouhime geser kanan/kiri.

Dhuak! Bola itu mantul ke tembok, (yah, pokoknya di belakang Nouhime dkk. Ada tembok!) secara reaktif bola kembali ngebut ke Tsubako. Malah lebih keras, buktinya bola itu agak melayang.

"Tsut**! Awaas!" Teriak Toshiie, menunjuk bola yang akan menabrak selangkangan Tsubako dalam 3...

Tapi sebagai anak yang terlalu keras, Tsubako ga nyadar. Ia malah goyang bang jali. Tentunya seisi lapangan sangat khawatir. Yang paling khawatir Yoshiaki, karena dia terlihat paling geregetan. Feelnya dapet banget! Kakinya guncang-guncang sene-sono, tangannya digigit-gigit, mukanya kayak mau muntah! (Omigot Tsubako makin ke sini makin ngawut) Dan ini diaaaaaa!

BHUK! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL! BOLA TSUBAKO YANG KUNING KINCLONG KAYAK EMAS KENNYO MENGENYOT SAMPE PENYOT INI BERHASIL KENA SELANGKANGAN DENGAN KECEPATAN TINGGI! BAN-ZAI! BAN-ZAI! BAN-ZAI! BAN-TAI! BAN- (dihajar)

"Gila bangeet... Tsubako terlalu senang sampe pengen kena bola.." Kata Nouhime.

"Aduu... Tenang, tenang, aku raphophot ko eaaa... Faaaagh..." Kata Tsubako. Ia ngos-ngos berat.

"Tsubako.. Yang bener dong.. Kapan aku main?" Gerutu Kennyo.

"Iyee! Iyee! Ayaadooh!" Tsubako sekarang berniat untuk menendang biasa.

"Fyuuh.. Seperti ini akan membaik.." Batin seisi lapangan. Termasuk Shingen yang TERNYATA lagi nyiram tumbuhan dengan pistol air. Pistol itu isinya dari es Kenshin. Bukan es biasa, tapi es kencur. (?)

Tsubako menendang. "Ini.. Pelan nih.." Katanya.

Tull.. Syuu...

Coba tebak?

Muka Nouhime mangap lebar!

Muka siswa-siswi lain geter-geter..

Memang dia berhasil nendang bola, tapi?

Bolanya itu...

Kee-dee..

Kee-taaan!

Jaraknya cuman 18 kaki..

Loh, jangan heran!

Iya! 18 kaki!

18 kaki Milik semut! (Facepalm)

Dobel capcus gue! (Digeplok)

Tsubako tersenyum bangga. "Bener kan?"

Masamune mentung kepalanya pake baseball bat. "Apa kau sudah gila, young girl?!"

Dan Tsubako merebut baseball bat, bales pentung. "UMURKU INI LEBIH TUA DARIPADA KAU, MIGOOT!"

Seisi lapangan nyengir kuda buntung untuk sementara (?).

Kesimpulan (sengaja dibikin pantun 3 sampiran dan 3 isi :p) :  
Tinky Winky Dipsy dan Laalaa..  
Dan yang terkecil cuil itu Po!  
Mreka saudara di Teletubbies..  
Kalo kamu mau main bola..  
Janganlah main sama Tsubako!  
Ntar kamu sendiri yang habis..

B. Sekarang Motonari bukan DuGen, melainkan.. (Oke, kayaknya yang ini aneh)

"Sekarang giliran Motonari dan Tenkai yaa! Harap maju yaa!" Kata Yoshiaki. By the way, kemarin Dissa ga nulis nama mereka di urutan main sopiler Seito ya? (Dihajar TenNari)

"Ayoo, Mouriiiiieh... Tunjukkan gaya fashionista lu eaaaaawh.." Kata Kasuga.

"Iyep! Ga sabar pengen ngakak sendiri!" Turut Matsu.

Tapi, dengan coeg nya Motonari nendang biasa aja. 'Kaki kanan ke depan, menyudul dengan normal... Bola mlaju! PenJas yang iye iye doooong~' (Nyanyi lagu MooMoo lagii, ga zaman kelles!)

"Aku akan jadi normal, ya kan, Tenkai?" Bisik Motonari. Yang cuman kedengeren Tenkai. "Yep! Sekarang aku.." Kata yang ditanyai.

'Kaki kiri ke depan, menendang dengan normal.. Bola ngepas! PenJas yang iye iye dhooooong~' (Motonari : "BISA GANTI LAGUNYA KAGAK?" *menyayat Dissa)

"Aneh.. Kukira rekanmu itu DuGen yang longlast. Tapi tidak kali ini!" Kata Magoichi.

Motochika kaget. Ia menengok rivalnya yang sangaat berbeda di jam ini. "Bener juga.."

"Padahal tadi pagi, lemah lembut banget. Sekarang dingin banget.." Kata Magoichi lagi. Motochika cuman ngangguk pelan.

Di sisitivi (?) lain..

"Sasuke! Motonari-dono kenapa? Galau? Kok ga kayak biasanya?" Tanya Yukimura, jelas.

"Hnn... Mungkin takut dipermalukan lagi. Liat aja nanti istirahat, kalo dia masih kayak gitu, berarti lagi dilema intan, danna," Terka Sasuke.

"Hah? Dilema intan?!" Yukimura agak ga ngerti. "Tapi kalau menurutku, Motonari-dono mengubah sikapnya dari yang hangat dan lembut menjadi dingin."

"Ya elaah! Itu yang akuuu dingiiiiin! Hanyalah dirimu, sayaaaaank! Hanyalah cintamuu, sayaaaaaank~" Sasuke meniru gaya girlband itu loh, yaa, itu, Princesses. (Nama asli : hilangkan es belakangnya, biar cuman pake 1 es mereka.. *dihajar 2 kali lipat)

"INGIN KELLES... MIGOT SELOKAN MAMPET, SASUKE, INGIN.."

Sasuke terdiam. Tak lama ia berkata singkat, "Nyieh,"

Ga cuman mereka, seisi lapangan (selain yang main tentunya) heran semua dong! Perubahan ini memang cukup drastis. Tak lama kemudian..

"Baik. Aku selesai," Kata Motonari agak sinis, sambil memutar-mutar bola dengan salah satu jarinya.

"Soka, Mouri daa nee! Sekarang sifatmu agak berganti, yaa!" Kata Yoshiaki-sensei. Motonari yang mendengar agak bingung. "Berganti?"

"Ya, ya! Sekarang kehangatan DuGenmu sudah hilang kayaknya, ya! Sayang banget ya.." Yoshiaki-sensei mengeluarkan tisu dari kantongnyewt, lalu mengelap ingusnya, dan ditumpuk ke air mata, lalu iler, ingus lagi, air mata lagi, ingus, iler, air mata, dan beragam lainnya.

"Itu bagus, Tenkai, aku bersyukur karena hanya berpasangan denganmu," Kata Motonari dengan duingiiiin! Warning! Siapkan selimut 10 lapis! (Tenkai : "Hello? Dinginnyewt beda!" *menyayat Dissa)

"Tunggu dulu, Mouri.. Ada yang tidak beres denganmu!" Bentak Motochika. "Aku tau! Kau tidak mau dipanggil DuGen, karena cara bicara DuGen terlalu hangat kan? Sementara tipemu sekarang ngomong dingin!"

Motonari terdiam. "Bener juga... Daritadi omongannyewt setajam.. Setajam.. Silet..," Kata Kojuro.

"Dan sekarang aku tau, apa panggilan yang cocok untukmu!" Motochika menunjuk Motonari dengan keras. Yoshiaki masih ngelap air mata, iler, ingus, sampe tisu dia penuh dan lengket.

Yanh ditunjuk MoChi tadi bertanya tegas, "APA?! Kau tak punya julukan lagi! Aku berubah, Chosokabe!"

"Mulai sekarang julukanmu! Adalah! ..."

"Apa? Apa? Julukan apa? Apa?" Tanya Toshiie bolak balik.

Bagi yang penasaran apa julukan Motochika ke Motonari, terdiri atas 3 kata, terus merupakan nama minuman. Hayoo? Hayoo?

"Julukanmuu adalaaaaaaaah.." Motochika masih bikin suasana dag-dig-dug.

"TIDAK ADAAAAAAA!" Teriak Motonari yang anti-julukan.

"TENTU ADAAAA!" Seru siswa-siswi lapangan lain (dan Fuuma menulis di kertas manila putih : 'BERIKAN JULUKAN PADA MOURI!')

Keiji yang baru bangun di UKS mengerti, lalu teriak dari jauh, "ADAA! ADAA! ADAA! ADAA! ADAA!"

"Hiks huhu weweeek..." (Ampun Yoshiaki masih nangis -_-)

"ES DAWET LIAR!" Seru Motochika.

1... Motochika senyum sarkastik!

2... Motochika goyang gangnam style dengan nada 'Gue gitu so what gitu loh! Gue gitu ooh laa laaa~' (Inget D1 A11 doong!)

3...

"ES DAAWEEEEEEET?! LIAAAAAAAAAAR?!" Motonari tidak terima.

"Mau nanya asal-usule?"

"Banget! Sangat! Pake wow wow!"

"Ooh.. Oke! Kan kamu dingin, kayak es. Terus tubuhmu ijo, kayak dawet! Dan dinginmu itu pasti keji banget! Keji banget diartikan liar. Jadi deh Es Dawet Liar.."

Motonari menggangguk paham. "Begitu ya! Hoho.. Ngerti, ngerti! Logik kok, makasih banget ya Moto- EH? GAK BISAAA! GAK BISAAAA!" Motonari kemudian deathglare Tenkai yang sekarang ikut ketawa.

"Tenkai... Kukira kau dipihakku!"

"Maaf, Es Dawet Liar, tapi itu keren banget!"

"Apaaa?! Onore Chosokabe!"

"MINNA-SAN! MARI HURAIN MOTONARI BARENG!" Perintah Nagamasa. Ya, kalian tau. Seluruh siswa kecuali Motonari, akan teriak julukan baru Motonari dengan super kompak!

Dan Yoshiaki masih menangis, tapi sekarang namanya nangis bahagia, "Julukan ini lebih baik yaa.. Huuap.. Ya?!"

Kesimpulan :  
Ku hendak cuci baju sendiri,  
Dengan sebungkus soft detergen,  
Tapi dicari ga dapet-dapet!  
Kasihan sangat si Motonari,  
Salah bertingkah dipanggil DuGen..  
Dan kalau normal dipanggil Dawet!

"Ada beberapa alasan aku ingin menghajar Dissa sekarang.." Kata Motonari. "Satu, pantun di atas berisi tentangku! Dua, Dissarang tawon ini nunjukkin kalo dirinya hendak cuci baju sendiri pake deterjen, tapi boong! Tiga... Sepertinya pantun di atas bukan kesimpulan, tapi pernyataan! Dan empat.. CUKUP SUDAH SEMUA KEGILAAN PANTUN INIIIII!"

Ctar! Ctes! Ctos! Ctur!

C. 10 minutes before break!

"Semua pair sudah selesai, anata wayo!" Lapor Seito.

"Bagus, Seito yaa! Kau memang muncul di saat yang tepat ya! Selalu membantu sensei yaa! Besyukur banget gue yaaa!" Seru Yoshiaki-sensei.

"Baguslah, anata wayo.. Aku kan nganggur jadi ga ada pilihan lain, anata wayo!"

"Soo... You're choosing Seito or me?" Tanya Masamune. Yoshiaki-sensei merangkul Masamune dan Seito. Lalu menjawab, "Kalian berdua beyond compares to everyone, except God, and family yaaa.."

"Sudah, rakun mulai beraksi.." Nouhime senyum sinis.

"Seito ya, Tsubako ya, makasih ya! Sudah ikut di sini ya!" Kata Yoshiaki-sensei.

"Haii, anata wayo! Ini sudah kehormatan saya, anata wayo!" Seito menghilang dengan jurus apinya. Sementara Tsubako..

"Sama-sama... Hohhohhohh, saya akan jaga gerbang lagi... Hohhohhohh..." Tsubako lari ke depan gerbang. Paling 7 detik nyampe.

"Minna-san, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas, ya? Yoshiaki kalian ini ada urusan yaa! Jaa nee!" Yoshiaki-sensei nglenturin kumis kanan kiri, jenggot, plus pedang (pedang dilenturin..), kemudian terbang ke ruang guru. Tentu saja Yukimura memotret ini, sapa lagi?

"Nah, sekarang ngapain?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Sepertinya tiada pilihan lain... Yaitu ke kelas!" Seru Yukimura.

'Ayoo!' Tulis Fuuma. Ditambah gambar orang pake headband bertulis 'FIGHTING!'.

Di kelas!

"Oh iya! Ada pengumuman tadi!" Seru Yukimura. Ia menaruh tasnya dulu. Dan dengan tegak yang melebihi tegak tiang bendera, Yukimura maju ke depan kelas. Ia berteriak :

"MINNA DONOOO! YANG LAGI RAME SENDIRII, SOREGASHI, SANADA GENJIROU YUKIMURA, AKAN MENYAMPAI SALAM CINTAAAAAA!"

Seisi kelas langsung bersiul ria, "Phihuwiiitt! Phihuwiiitt!"

"Eh, salah ya? YANG BENAR, AKAN MENYAMPAIKAN PENGUMUMAN DARI OYAKATA-SAMA SECARA EKSKLUSIF!"

"Yo ngelloo, ada pengumuman segala eaaa.." Kennyo yang asik ngitung duit di bolanya jadi lupa lagi. Padahal tadi udah nyampe 1.980.795 yen. (Percaya? Ga percaya? Whatever kakang!)

Yukimura langsung membuka menu di kameranyewt - application - memopad - private memopad - mengetik password (passwordnya : OyakataSanaSuke!) - mencari yang judulnya 'AWOOOOOF!'.

"Yang pertama! Besok! Kita semua harus pindah tempat duduk! Ga boleh sama dengan D1 maupun D2!" Bacanya.

"Pindah tempat duduk.. Lagii?" Tanya Nagamasa. Dia mukul meja dan teriak, "Aku teman sebangku ganti terus! D1 Ichi, D2 A3 Kosong, D2 A9-11 Fuuma, D3 Yoshimoto, BESOK SIAPAAA?! GENDERUWOOO?!"

"Tapi ini Oyakata-sama yang minta, jadi protes ke pihak ketiga.."

"APAAAA?! LU EMANG GA PANTES JADI WARAS YAA..." Nagamasa ngos-ngos, pengen hajar Yukimura.

"Tenang dong, Nagamasa-dono! Nanti lu protes sama sapa gitu wesss.." Kata Yukimura. "Lanjut ke yang kedua... Besok seluruh siswa juga diwajibkan bawa gadget!"

"Membosankan..." Gerutu Nouhime sambil nyekrek pistol barunya.

"Dan ketiga, di D5 akan ada 3 MuBar sekaligus,"

BERROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT! Kojuro yang mendengarnya sampe kentut keras. "Woopzii.."

"KATAKURAAAAAAAAAA!" Masamune beraksi lagi. Hampir sama kayak D1, Kojuro dijadiin alat biar atap jebol, terus dilempar sampe tembus dinding sebelah.

"Uuupzh! Bau banget!" Teriak Matsu.

"Ichi... Harus bilang... Ini... Bau petai..." Kata Oichi.

Jadi, 2 menit terkuras karena bau kentut mematikan dari Kojuro. Bahkan Tsubako sampe kecium. Dia langsung mencet keras hidung dia sendiri. Bengkak, bengkak, uwooooh, bengkak! Ya tanggung akibat kekerasen dadi uwong! (Ditebas Tsubako)

"Ya, jadi bisa dilanjutkan, ya? Nomor 4 dan 5, akan aku tulis jadwal pelajaran dan daftar guru di papan-dono! Ingat baik-baik karena sangat pentiing!" Kata Yukimura.

"Hiks... Huhu... Weweek! Aku akan dicoret laagiiiiii!" Rengek Si Papan. Board Marker di dekatnya cuman bisa berkata, "Pasrahkan saja tubuhmu yang panjang ini, pan! Kan berkah!"

(Tunggu.. Sejak kapan benda mati ikut bicara di JHS? #THOWEK!)

Di saat Yuki menulis, ini daftar kegiatan mereka yang lain (beberapa ada naskah, beberapa ga ada) :

Nagamasa gombalin Oichi mulu. Biasa, pair kayak mereka seraseeeh!

"Oichi.. Bunga melati memang cantik di musim semi!" Mulai Nagamasa, sambil menunjukkan sekuntum bunga.

"Ne... Kirei desu yo.." Kata Oichi.

"Demo, Ichi wa, motto utsukushi desu!"

Langsung wess... Oichi ngeblush! Nagamasa mengelus dagunya, dan Oichi nge-fly and turnin down. (?)

Sasuke-Kasuga mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Menurutmu, besok dia dikasih kejutan apa?" Mulai Sasuke.

"Hmm... Mungkin dia mau c*** noble sword yang kemarin sore kita liat itu? Kan mengkilat banget! Cucok!" Usul Kasuga. (Sengaja disensor karena kalau kagak, siapa dia yang dimaksud Sasuke bakal ketahuan!)

"Bener juga, tapi itu saja tak cukup loh!"

"Lalu..?"

"Yaa... Aku memang ga tau apaan, tapi kalo itu saja rasanya kurang menarik. Mari kita pikirkan!"

"Baik! Hmmmm..."

"Heeeem..."

"Hmmm... Hmm... Hm, hm, hmmm..."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"Sudah dapet?"

"Hmmmmmm..."

"Ck. Heeeeeeeemmmmhmmmmm..."

Masamune-Kojuro-Ieyasu-Fuuma main pake bahasa ente-bahlul-beta-beliau. Entah napa Masamune mau ikutan!

"Perkenalkan! Beta ini mendapat gelar polis! Nama beta Katakura Kojuro!"

'Maaf ye, ente terhormat, tapi beta salah apa?'

"Memangnya bahlul tak tau? Bahlul menabrak bapak yang gak punya sebelah mata! Kasihan, dah rapuh mata kanan, mau rapuh badan kiri juga?"

"AAAAARGH! AAAAAAARGH! Beliau sebagai polis jangan cakap seperti itu! Nanti benar-benar rapuh beta!"

"Loh, beta cuman bilang mau?"

"Tetap saja! Beliau tak boleh, tak boleh, tak-bo-leh!"

"Haiih... Apalah ente ni.."

"Tenang saja, ente-ente samakmuran! Beta Yasu, akan mendamaikan kalian semuaaa!"

'Sini sudah damai lah, cuman ndobrak orang ga sengaja kok. Ente terhormat ini asal tangkap aja..'

"Ooh... Berarti sia-sia beta muncul... HIKK! HIKK! HUHU! HIKK! HIKK!"

Ya, lupakan. Drama mereka pointless. (Dihajar)

Motonari galau sendiri mikirin julukannyewt.

Motochika selancar keliling kelas sampe pusing dan tertatap pintu kelas. Benjol tiga. Langsung Motochika ngambil T-Rex pemberian Yoshimoto di kantung dan minum sampe habis.

Kennyo masih ngitung duit di bolanya. Takut pas main tadi, ada yang nyelungsep.

Yoshimoto ga ngapa-ngapain. Hanya bernapas, buang napas, berkedip, nelen ludah, merasakan udara sejuk pagi...

Toshiie dan Matsu main JanKenBong. Yang menang harus ToD yang kalah.

"Jan.. Ken.. Bong!" Toshiie mengeluarkan kertas, Matsu gunting.

"YES!" Matsu bersorak sendiri sambil wiggle-wiggle. "Jadi... Truth or Dare?"

"... Aku... Milih.. Truth!" Seru Toshiie.

"Baiklah! Jawab ya! Makanan Matsu, Minuman Matsu, Air Hangat Pemandian Matsu, Peternakan Matsu, House Cleaner Matsu, Musical Matsu, kau suka yang mana?" (GUBRAK)

"Waduh! Banyak bangeet!" Toshiie mikir manjang. Matsu tersenyum menunggu.

"Ayo..? Ayoo..?"

"Ya sudah. Aku milih... Makanan Matsu!"

"Hoo... Alasannya?"

"Karena makanannya Matsu beda banget sama yang lain! Bumbu di makanan Matsu melebihi komplit Roiko! Sangat!"

"Aaah... Inuchiyo-sama baik.. Nah, jankenbong lagi! Makin ke sini, makin menarik ajee!"

Magoichi dan Nouhime berusaha bikin kombo satu sama lain di luar kelas.

Door! Door! Wuuush~ Dorr! Dodoor! Kretek, zruung... Dhuarr!

Tadi itu Nouhime nembak kanan-kiri, lalu Magoichi salto melewati bahu kanan Nouhime. Saat melayang tadi, Magoichi menembak satu kali. Lalu mereka berdua nembak bareng ke depan, dan melampiaskan granat tanah bareng-bareng.

"Combo 8 complete!" Seru Nouhime.

"Err, maaf, tapi tadi kau kurang kompak nembaknya sama aku," Kata Magoichi.

"Oh iya? Aku dong yang maaf!" Kata Nouhime separuh nyesel, separuh senyum.

"Ya salahnya cuman di situ, kecil, di wer kewer yo babelas! Sekarang combo 9!"

"Haii! Dan Magoichi, inget! Jangan nembak di udara pas combo ini! Tembak, pas, mendarat!"

"Siap, Bos Nou!"

Duuarr! Dhaar! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Mereka melakukan kombo dengan baik deh pokoknya! Siapa yang mau lawan mereka? Asal jangan main curang!

Oh, iya, ada catatan, Magoichi masih belum dapet bangku! Jadi nanti akan ngambil bangku di gudang juga..

Tenkai ketawa sendiri sambil baca Miiko, DurumPurumPam! (Mana ada komik Miiko yang gituan hah? -_-)

D. Break Time! ~ NouChiTsu ngembaliin celana! (Part 1)

"Akhirnya istirahat.. Yoo, Oichi-sama!" Matsu nepok pundak Oichi. "Haii? Matsu-san?"

"Sekarang ngembaliin celana yuk! Celananya bikin sumuk kan?" Ajak Matsu.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Oichi. Matsu menggangguk dengan very pasti. "Batewe liat Nouhime?"

"Tadi Nouhime-sama ke luar, lagi bikin kombo sama Magoichi-sama." Jelas Oichi.

"Hmmm... Tapi tetap, harus dipaksa!" Matsu nyiapin Goromaru di belakang Nouhime, tanpa suara. (Aneh, jelas banget, tapi ga ada yang nyadar)

Sementara itu, Nouhime dan Magoichi asik bicara sendiri sekarang.

"Magoichi, baru kali ini aku punya temen yang serupa," Kata Nouhime.

"Maksudmu serupa?" Tanya Magoichi. "Iyalah! Kita sama-sama menggunakan senjata, lalu sama-sama mudah ngamuk kalo ada yang ga beres, dan sama-sama cantik." Kata Nouhime memperjelas.

"... Soka. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu,"

"Hontou desu ka?" Tanya Nouhime, dan Magoichi mengangguk, plus senyum ramah.

"Arriga- TTTOOOOOOOOOOOOUH!" Nouhime yang mau berkata lembut-lembut amet ga jadi, karena didorong ama Goromaru!

"Doushimashita, Nouhime!" Magoichi agak sweatdrop melihat Nouhime yang didorong seekor beruang.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku belum selesai ngomong Arrigatou tadi!" Teriak Nouhime. "Masa bahagiaku terkuras lagiiii~!"

Kesimpulan :  
Berjelajah ke negri Peru,  
Malah ketemu Barrack Obama,  
Yang mau nolong bebrapa korban.  
Memang senang punya teman baru,  
Apalagi banyak hal yang sama!  
Tapi jangan lupa kewajiban..

"DISSAAAAA! JANGAN EJEK OBAMA KAYAK GITU AAAAAAH!" Teriak para readers. Dan Dissa dihajar langsung, live, eksklusif, setelah acara Indonesia Idol Junior. (?)

Continued to Act 6!

Karena sudah lebih dari 1/4 jalan, makan DCC hangus!

"YEEEEEEEEAH!" Sorak Readers.

Biar Dissa yang ngasih sendiri! Insha Allah, ini list Actnyewt. Bisa jadi Act-actnya ganti judul, ato tuker posisi, ato hangus! (Ya elah, mulai membuat janji yang tidak ditepati! Itulah..) :

Act 6 : Break Time ~ NouChiTsu mengembalikan celana! (Part 2)

Act 7 : Mantan Waras PROTES?!

Act 8 : Magoichi's Break Time (Part 1)

Act 9 : Magoichi's Break Time (Part 2)

Act 10 : Meet Da Only Girl Sensei! (Introducing and Studying)

Act 11 : Meet Da Only Girl Sensei! (Observate)

Act 12 : Chestbook Time!

"Dissa, awas janji lu ga ditepati semua tak hantem!" Bentak Toshiie. Dan Dissa hanya ngangguk purpur ngerti.

Oke, Regard Author and Wish You All The Best!

{NEW QUOTE} : "Don't blame much on me! Pardon me if there are many wrongs, but at least I've tried as hard as possible."

Sayonara! Bye! Daadaaah! Sampai jumpa! Wassalamualaikum! Jaa ne! (INTELEK MODE ON) 


End file.
